Careers don't love
by BabyMockingJay
Summary: The unspoken rule, careers don't love. Right? What happens when Cato befriends Clove at the acadamy, but he wants a little bit more than friendship? What happens when they're both thrust into the Hunger Games? Together? Read and find out! Alternate ending. I do not own the Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, I see you have decided to read my story. Thank you. I was reading some other Clato fanfics and decided to write my own. Reviews are loved. A lot. Tell me what you think.**

**Cato POV**

**Chapter 1: The First Day Of Training**

* * *

I smile to myself as I walk to the training center. It's the first day, and I would be lying if I said I said I wasn't nervous.

Every year they pick a select handful of kids to train as 'Careers' for the Hunger Games.

And I am going to win.

Just like my father. Just like my mother. I will bring pride to my district. I will live in Victor's Village and have anything I want at my disposal. Life will be perfect.

As the training center comes into view, I hear a noise behind me. It sounds like sniffling. I turn and see a girl my age limping towards the training center, crying quietly with a lot of blood dripping down her leg.

"Are you ok?" I ask her. She looks up at me.

"Yeah." She says, but her voice breaks at the end.

"What happened to you?" I ask her as I pause and wait for her to catch up.

"Nothing." She says, not meeting my eyes.

"Who did that to you?" I ask her.

"No one." She says.

Obviously she isn't going to answer me. I roll my eyes and walk faster, leaving the girl behind me.

When I enter the training center a muscular man with jet black hair comes up to me with a clip board in his hand.

"Name?" The man says in a gruff voice.

Cato Tomson, sir." I say.

"Well Cato Tomson, your trainer is . . ."

He flips through the pages on his clip board until he abruptly stops.

"Me" He says with a grin. He holds out his hand. I automatically stick mine out to shake his. His grip is tight, I wince slightly.

"I'm Maxwell." He says.

"Nice to meet you." I say. He lets go of my hand points across the training center.

"Go wait over there." He says.

"Alright." I say as I weave my way through the crowd of people.

...

"Alright, for thoughs of you who don't know, my name is Maxwell." He says.

"You will do as I say no questions asked, got it?"

No one says anything.

"Now we're going to start off easy today, I want one 25 sit ups, push ups, and jumping jacks." He says while pacing back and forth.

"After that we're going to go for a little run." He says. I have a feeling that this run won't be 'little' at all.

I exchange glances with the other kids and see they have the same look of doubt on thier face.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" "Let's make a Career out of you."

* * *

When I leave the training center I feel completely exhausted. My legs feel like they're made of jelly and I almost question my ability to do this.

As I walk home I see the same girl from this morning walking on the side of the road. The blood on her leg is dried now but she still limps slightly. I walk a little faster to get a better look at her leg.

It's a knife wound.

"Who stabbed you?" I ask her. She jumps at my voice. "N-no one." She mutters.

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh so a knife just happened to get wedged in your leg?" I ask her sarcastically.

"Yeah, I mean no." She says.

"You should get that checked out." I tell her. She makes a face, like what I said was the stupidest thing she ever heard, and that there's no way her leg would ever see any medical attention.

I sigh and walk faster.

As I head home, my thoughts drift back to the girl. I wonder what really happened to her.

The thought of the girl leaves me when I walk in my house and see a strange capitol women standing in my living room next to my mother and father.

She is covered head to toe in pink snake like scales with purple hair and neon yellow cat eyes. _Capitol freaks._ I think.

"Oh, Cato, your back!" My mother says with fake enthusiasm. I look at her confused. She never even says good morning to me.

"This is a magazine writer from the capitol." "Her name is Astrid." Says my mother. _Oh now it all make sense. _I think. It's all about capitol people with them.

"Astrid has asked us to do an interview for the capitol, so we'll be gone for a few weeks." She explains.

_Huh? _

"Everything is already packed, I wanted to get an early start, but your father_ insisted _that we wait to say goodbye to you."

Wow. I feel _really_ loved. My own mother wanted to leave the district for an unknown amount of time and didn't even want to say goodbye to me.

She pats my head and walks out the front door. The capitol women follows. My dad gives me a nod and follows her, closing the door behind him.

I'm left standing in the middle of my living room, processing every thing that just happened.

I eventually come to the conclusion that they don't love me. That they only tolerate me because the think I'll win the Games. I'll show them. I'll win the Hunger Games, and prove to them that I'm worth being loved.

I sigh and head up stairs to bed, hoping sleep will come quickly.

* * *

**Hey! So it's short, The other chapters will be longer! Constructive criticism helps! :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing! It really means a lot to me. :3 Oh and just so you know, the training center is the same thing as the Career Academy, k?**

**Clove POV**

**first day of training.**

* * *

"You stupid bitch!" He roared as he slapped me across the face with the back of his hand. Tears welled up in my eyes but I refused to let him see me cry. All I did was burn the toast. It's not like I put poison in his drink._ Should have thought of that before._ I think.

My mother gasped in horror as he pulled a knife from the kitchen cabinet. My eyes go wide."N-no!" My mother cried. "Stop!" She screams.

"Shut up Lena." He said with a chuckle. In on swift motion he turns to face her, pulls his arm back, and stabs her through the heart.

"NO!" I scream. The tears fall freely now as I see my mother collapse on to the floor. My mother was everything to me. She's kind,smart - beautiful. And her eyes. She had bright green eyes, like emeralds. But those eyes look cold,and glassy. Empty.

_He did this to her, destroyed my life with one flick of his wist._

I start to shake, completely over taken by one thought.

Revenge.

My father just smiles at me. I Walk over to my mother and pull the knife out of her heart, and turn to face my father. I jump forward and put the knife to his throat.

He grabs another knife off the the counter and pushes me to the ground. He bring the knife down hard of my leg and I scream in pain. I yank the knife out and throw it across the room. I jump on top of him and bring the knife to his throat once more.

He tries to pull me off him but I force the knife deeper till I see blood drip. I pull the knife back and stab him in the throat will all my strength. He gasps and I look him in the eye and smile. I can see the life slowly leave him. I put the tip of the blade to his heart. I grip the knife firmly and push down with all my might.

He gives a quite gasp, and he's gone. I slow take the knife out of his chest and bring it down on his stomach. I do this again, and again in different spots. His arms, legs chest and neck. I can't stop myself, It's his fault that my mother is dead, I bring my knife down on his hands.

The hands the abused me and my mother for so many years. I stab him repeatedly in the heart till my hands are covered in blood. I grip the edge of the kitchen counter and try to stand. My leg is killing me, but I manage. Just then the door burst open.

Peace keepers. Six of them.

"What's going on hear, we got reports of people scream-." "Oh my god!" "What happened?" One of them yells. With a shaky voice I reply. "Self defence." I say while trying not to let any tears fall.

I don't succeed.

The only women Peace Keeper walk over to me and picks me up. She gasps when she sees my leg, but doesn't say anything. She walk over to the couch and sets me down.

"Ok pumpkin, you tell us _exactly_ what happened, and every thing will be ok."She says. I nod. I usually don't like Peace Keepers, but this lady seems nice. I take a deep breath and tell her what happened. She writes down every thing I say, some times asking questions.

"And did you father do that to your leg?" She asks.

"Yes."I say quietly.

"Do you have anyone to take care of you?" She asks me.

I nod, "My aunt Macy." I say. My aunt Macy died two years ago. If I told them I had no one, I would be forced to live some where else.

I try not to watch as the other Peace Keepers drag my dead mother and father out of the small house.

"Here." Says the women Peace Keeper as she hands me a small antiseptic wipe from her bag.

"Thanks." I mumble. I put the cloth to my leg and clean the knife wound. I don't even bother to wipe the blood off my leg.

"We have to go now, are you gonna be ok?" She asks me with genuine concern.

I nod. "I have to leave too, training at the Career Academy starts in forty five minutes." I explain. I don't want to be late on the first day, knife wound or not.

As I stand, I notice a very heavy blood trail leading to the front door. I wince. She helps walk and we leave the house together. I give her a sad smile and we go are separate ways.

As soon as she's out of ear shot I begin to cry. I cry because I have no one. I have no other family, no one to look after me, no one that cares about me.

Not to mention my leg feels like it's on fire. When I'm almost to the training center I see a boy turn onto the road from a near by street. I try to stop my crying with little success. After a minute or two the tears just fall silently and I sniffle occasionally. All of the sudden the boy stops walking. As I'm about to pass him he surprises me by saying something.

"Are you ok?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I say, but my voice breaks.

"What happened to you?" He asks me.

"Nothing." I say while looking down.

"Who did that to you?" He asks, gesturing to my leg.

"No one." I know it's a dumb answer but what would I say anyway? My crazy father killed my mother then tried to kill me?

He sighs and walks faster, leaving me limping behind him.

I frown, and cry a little harder.

When I reach the training center a tough looking women raises her eyebrows at me. "Follow me." She says with a smirk.

I follow her and wipe away all of my tears, but I can not escape the pain I feel for my mothers death. The women leads me to a group of mostly girls and a handful of boys.

"What's your name?"She asks me.

"Clove." I say.

"Clove, would you like to the your new trainees why you were late?" I know what she's trying to do. She trying to embarrass me in front of all these kids.

I raise my eyebrows at her. "Are you blind?" I ask her. "Do not see my leg covered in blood?" I say agitated.

"That's no exscuse." She says.

"Well why don't you try walking three miles after someone stabbed you in the leg?" I ask her.

She doesn't answer.

"Do I still have to train today, cause my leg is killing me." I say.

"You can practice when your leg heals." She says some what dazed.

"Ok." I say as I take a seat on one of the mats.

I find out later that her name is Amari, and that she's very strict.

Aren't_ they all?_ I think humorlessly. I watch the kids practice, and man does it look hard.

But I have the extreme feeling of depression to pull my thoughts away from my future work at the training center.

"You're faking it."

"Huh?" I say and turn to the voice. It belong to a skinny boy with black hair.

"What?" I say confused.

"I don't believe you." He says while pointing at my leg. "What, do think I stabbed my own leg?" I say before turning away from him.

"Hey! Ivo, get back over here!" Yells Amari. 'Ivo' gives me one last look and jogging back over to Amari.

* * *

The day goes by painfully slow. By the time Amari says we can leave I'm emotional exhausted. I limp slightly, but my leg feels like it's on fire. I wait till most of the kids leave before slipping out the door. I'm half way home when I hear a voice.

"Who stabbed you?" I jump slightly in surprise. I turn to see who it is. _Ah,great the kid from this morning._ I would tell him but for some reason I really feel like I could cry any second. So I come up with the stupidest answer possible.

"N-no one." I say, stuttering slightly. He raises his eye brows.

"Oh so a knife just happened to get wedged in your leg?"he asks sarcastically.

"No, I mean yeah." I say.

"You should get that checked out." He tell me. I make a face. No one cares about me. I have no one. Who would take me to see a doctor? He sighs and walk faster, leaving me behind him. Only then do I let my tears fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this chapter is TWO YEARS LATER. This is the only chapter where I will fast forward this much time. Cato and Clove are both 14. Review!**

**Clove POV**

* * *

I wake up at 4:00 AM and can't fall back asleep. Groaning, I roll over and force myself out of bed. I walk across the hall to the bathroom and splash cold water on my face. I rub my eyes and look up lazily at the mirror.

I'm not very pretty. I have plain dark brown hair and I'm really short. I used to have hazel eyes but over the years they've turned to the same color my mother had.

Emerald green.

I used to try and avoid mirrors, because seeing my eyes only reminded me of my mother. And the way her eyes looked when she died. Cold, glassed over. Lifeless.

I once went six months without looking in a mirror. Now, I feel almost proud of myself for being able to see my reflection and not become a sobbing mess.

I slip out of my pajamas and hop in the shower. I let the freezing water run over my body. Living alone has it's disadvantages. Like having to chose between food and hot water. I got a job a year ago polishing weapons at the training center before every one arrives. The pay is horrible, but it's better than nothing.

After shampooing my hair and scrubbing down my body with the small amount of soap I have, I get out of the shower and dry off. I shuffle over to my room and dry my hair with the damp towel. I slip on my bra and panties and then put on my trainers uniform. I walk to the kitchen and grab an apple. I look down at the blood stains on the wooden panels. As I slowly make my way to the door I see two large trails of dried blood. One my mothers, one my fathers. Blood stains the kitchen walls and the couch, from when I was stabbed in the leg.

I've tried to get the stains out. It's no use. If it's possible, the stains looked even redder when I was done scrubbing them with soap. I sigh, and walk a little faster.

I close the door quietly behind me and set out for the training center. It's still dark out, just how I like it.

I sigh and take a bit into my apple. It cost me three dollars, that's half of what they pay me a day.

At lest they give us lunch here. Some days that's my only meal. When I reach the Academy I take out the key Amari had made for me and unlock the door. I turn on the lights and head over to the supply closet. I take out the liquid that makes all the weapons shinny and head over to the spears. One by one I polish their tips. In two minutes I polish four spears.

In half an hour I finish polishing.

Just then I hear foot steps. I throw the polish in the supply closet and step inside before anyone can see me. I leave the door slightly ajar and peek out. I see a boy about my age walk over to the spears. _No! I worked hard on polishing them._ I think. He takes one out and throws it. It hits dead center. I slowly open the door and step out. I watch him throw for a long time. He abruptly stops and walks over to the knives. He picks one up and throw it. It's a bulls eye. I wonder why he's here. Maybe he has no friends. Like me. I walk up so I'm right behind him.

"You're really good." I say. He turns around and looks at me a me for a second before answering. "Thanks." He says. I stare at him for a second. He's very handsome. He looks familiar too. Then I realize why he looks so familiar. He's the kid I met on the first day of training. The only person that asked me if I was ok...


	4. Chapter 4

**TWO YEARS LATER **

**Ok this chapter is two years later, the same as the last chapter. Both Cato and Clove are 14. Just a reminder.**

* * *

**Cato's POV**

I wake up at five and head over to the academy. No one should be there at this time in the morning, and if someone was there it's not like they can make me leave – no one's got the nerve to stand up to me. I smile smugly at the thought. Being one hundred and thirty pounds of muscle while standing 5' 9" at fourteen has it's advantages.

As I approach the training room I notice the light inside is already on. _Great. Someone has beaten me here after all. _I think sourly. I open the door and find that the room is completely empty.

Pushing the thought aside I walk over to the spear section and pick one up. I turn to face my target which is at least seventy-five feet away, and throw. I hit the target dummy right in the heart. I throw a few dozen spears till it get's tedious. I decide to try something else.

I walk over to the knifes and pick one up. I don't really have a thing for knives but I'm ok. I choose a closer target, about 30 feet and throw. I surprise myself by landing the knife on the bulls eye.

"You're really good." I whip my head around to see a familiar looking girl standing literary_ right behind me_. She's at least a foot shorter than me and has dark brown hair and green eyes. She has a few light freckles across her nose. She really is quite beautiful. _Wait- what's wrong with me? I don't think girls girls are beautiful._ _I think they're hot or sexy, but not beautiful._

"Thanks." I say in a tone that says ' I already know'. "What's your name?" She asks.

"Cato." I tell her.

"I'm Clove." She says happily. Looking over at this girl I don't know how she got a place in the academy. She's really small, almost fragile like.

I walk over to the swords and she follows me. I roll my eyes. She's like a lost puppy dog.

"What's your main skill?" She asks me.

"Swords." I tell her.

"I work with knifes." She says.

"Great." I say with fake joy. She walks back to the knifes and takes out a few.

"Mind if I practice here, I won't get in your way - don't want to accidentally lose a limb." She says seriously.

I nod my head. After that we go our separate ways.

...

I glance at her from across the training room. She's throw her knifes with dead accuracy. She turns around and throws one backwards without looking. It hits dead center. I shake my head slightly, trying to clear my jumbled thoughts. I select my favorite sword and begin.

I head over to about ten dummies and lift my sword and slash two in half with one swipe. The thing about these dummies is that they are designed like people, so it will take just as much effort to 'kill' this dummy as it would a person.

I slice off the head of two more dummies while taking off the arm of another with the same swipe.

I chop of the legs of three more and look towards the two remaining. I raise my sword above my head and bring it down on the dummies 'skull' and slice till I reach the neck. Looking at the last dummy I bring my sword down to its shoulder, cutting deep so I would hit exactly were someone's heart would be. I stare at my work with satisfaction.

"Hey, do you think you could maybe teach me to use a sword?"

I turn to face the girl from before. She's standing right behind me, again. I wonder how long she's been there. I can tell she's a little nervous, though she tries to hide it. I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Isn't that why we have trainers?" I ask her.

"Oh, I thought that you would be able to use a sword better." She says with an indifferent shrug of her shoulders.

For some reason I want to help her.

"Yeah, I guess I could help you." I tell her.

She smiles widely. I get the feeling she doesn't smile often.

"Can we start now?" She asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do." I say.

She walks over to the swords and tries to pick one up but she can't.

I hold back a laugh.

"Hold on, I almost go it." She says with gritted teeth as she tries to lift it.

I walk over to her and pick it up with one hand.

"How did you do that?" She demands.

"It's made of Neptunium." I Tell her.

"What's that?" She asks.

"It's a really heavy type of metal." I say. "Pick up that one." I say as I point to a smaller sword.

She picks up the smaller one with ease.

"Now lift it up and slice." I tell her.

She lifts up the sword and brings it down on the arm of the dummy. It gets stuck half way through.

"Turn your wrist." I tell her.

She does and the sword cuts away the rest of the arm.

...

We practice for the next half hour, and she does improve.

When we finally finish she asks me shyly if I want to practice tomorrow. I tell her right after everyone leaves is fine. She agrees.

Soon everyone starts filling into the training room. My friends pile in and walk over to me, completely ignoring Clove. "Hey man!, when did you get here?" Ask Clay.

"Oh I don't know, 'bout five or so." I tell him. I look over to Clove and a look of sadness flashes across her face for a second before she turns around and walks swiftly away. I don't let my eyes follow her. Yet.

"Hey guys." Calls my other friend Ivo as he enters the training center. I walk over to him and quickly scan the training center, but I don't see Clove any where.

How did she disappear so quickly?

"You ok Cato?" He asks me.

"What?" I say, not really paying attention.

"You seem a little distracted." He tells me while lookinng at me skeptically.

"Do I?" I say, still not paying full attention.

...

All through out the day Clove is in my mind. _She's just a girl, get over it Cato. _I tell myself.

My trainer starts to watch her and calls her over. "Hey, Knife girl, come here!" He yells across the training room. I'm surprised she heard him, giving that our training room is _huge. _She takes her knife with her and jogs over.

"Yes Sir?" She asks. "Your very skilled with that knife, I want to offer you a place in my group." Says our trainer, Maxwell.

She looks surprised.

"Ok, but isn't this an advanced class?, I'm only skilled with a knife." She says worriedly.

"That's fine, I'll teach you every thing else." He says. For some reason, this bothers me slightly. Wait, no, not slightly, a lot.

"I'll talk to your trainer after practice, you can go back to your old group, but be here tomorrow." She nods her head and turns around and leaves.

"How _pathetic." _Say Glimmer. I didn't even realize she was standing next to me."Wouldn't you agree, Cato?" She says while batting her eye lashes.

"No." I say coldly and walk away.

I've know for a while now that Glimmer has a thing for me and it takes all my will power to tell her to shut the fuck up and leave me alone.

I catch a sideways glance a Clove to see that she's watching me, but when she sees me looking at her she turns away. For the rest of the day I try my hardest to keep her of my mind.

...

By the end of the day I just want to go home. The second the head trainer says we can leave I'm out of there, not even bothering to wait for my friends. When I arrive home my house us empty. I roll my eyes.

My parents, both being victors, _always_ are attending some social event. Sometimes they're gone for months at a time. I sigh. Just then my stomach growls. I really don't want to cook, but it looks like I have no alliterative. I end up making a salad. I hate salad.

_Oh well, it's better than nothing_. I think. It actually doesn't taste half bad.

After I finish dinner I sit down in front of the TV and watch old recaps of the games. At around ten I start to get ready for bed. Since if we get 'less than nine hours of sleep each night we will be severely punished.' Ha. That's almost laughable.

Almost.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, in case you were confused, I know Glimmer is from district 1. :) I just wanted to make her district 2 for . . . Well you'll find out later! Read and review!**

**Clove POV**

* * *

I walk quickly to the training center. I woke up late and I have to polish the weapons before people start to arrive. I hastily pull out my key and unlock the door. I flick on the lights and speed walk to the supply closet.

I pull out the polish and a rag and head over to the swords. I dump a small amount of the liquid on the rag and and start polishing. I move the rage in small circles, then slow up and down movements. As I work, I start feeling nervous about training today. Amari said it was fine if I switched trainers but Maxwell seems pretty tough. Plus Cato and I would have the same trainer now.

Cato seems nice though. I feel my cheeks heat. Why am I even thinking about him? Someone like him would never pay attention to a someone like me. He has friends. A lot actually. And I have none. I sigh and start polishing the next sword.

**Cato's POV**

When I enter the training center I see Clove sleeping in a corner with a sword in one hand and a bottle of cleaner in the other. I walk over to her and poke her cheek. She mumble something and rolls over so she's laying on her back. I keep poking her till she lazily swats my hand. She yawns and stretches her arms, arching her back slightly. I suppress a groan.

She rubs her eyes and looks up at me.

"Cato?" She says confused.

"The one and only." I say. She sits up and looks at the sword in her hand. She opens the bottle of cleaner and grabs a rag that's laying on the floor. She dumps a small amount of the liquid on the rag and begins to coat the sword in the thick liquid.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

She looks up at me sleepily.

"Polishing." She says with sleep thick in her voice.

"Why?" I ask simply.

"_Because, _it's my job." She says.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"They pay me to polish the weapons before everyone gets here." She explains.

"But why would you want a job here?" I ask.

"Because I couldn't find a job any where else." She says, sounding impatient.

"Hey, my parents were looking to hire someone to do some stuff around the house, you could work for them." I lie casually.

The truth is my parents are gone for six months on vacation. But, I could use some help around the house and they did mention hiring someone to clean.

"What kind of job?" She asks, sounding interested.

"Oh, just a little bit of cleaning and making sure I don't starve." I say with a grin.

"I'll have to talk to your parents." She says.

"They're on vacation for an extended period of time, but I can pay you." I say. She stops polishing the sword for a moment.

"How much?" She ask. Hmmmm, I have that safe in my house, and my parents have an endless supply of money being victors . . . "Twenty dollars a day." I tell her. Her moth drops open and her eyes bug out of her sockets.

"W-what?" She says.

"I said twenty a day." I repeat.

"You serious?" She says while a smile spreads across her face.

"Yeah." I say confused. Why is she reacting like this?

In one swift movement she stands up and wraps her arms around me. "Thank you soooooo much Cato, you have _no idea_ how much this means to me. And with that she picks up the rag and cleaner and leaves me standing there.

* * *

**Hey so I know this chapter's kinda short, sorry. Tell me if you like this chapter or if there's anything I can improve on . . . Review! :) please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6 new job**

Clove's POV

* * *

Two weeks have gone by since I stumbled upon Cato in the training center and ever since then we practice together almost every day after training. I don't know what it is about him but he makes me feel...happy. He can make me smile and laugh and I've grown to realize how much I miss the feeling.

I frown. We're friends, right? I pace back and forth, trying to sort out my nerves.

"Clove!"

I look up to find Cato walking towards me with a grin.

"You ready?" He asks once he reaches me.

"Yeah are you? It must be disapointing knowing you're gonig to lose." I say with a smirk.

He smiles mischievously at me and before I am aware of what's happening the grownd leaves my feet.

"Cato!" "Put me down!" I yell as he throws me in the air and then catches me before I hit the ground.

"Say it." He growls.

"Say what?" I shriek. He throws me higher and I start to get dizzy.

"Who's going to win? He asks.

"You!" I groan as he tosses me again like I'm a rag doll.

"I want you to say it." He says with a laugh.

"You win." I tell him.

He throws me once more and catches me, but doesn't put me back down.

"What do you weigh, like two pounds?" He asks me, still not realeasing me.

I just shake my head. I can feel his muscles through his training uniform and I lightly chew my lower lip and mentaly kick myself for letting my thoughts get out of control.

He carries me over to the sword station and lightly places me back on my feet.

A light blush stains my cheeks and I pray to god he doesn't notice.

We each select a sword and walk back over to the dummies. I turn to face Cato.

"Now what?" I ask him.

"Do what I do." He says. He raises the sword and slices a dummy in half.

"You try." He tells me. I lift the sword just like Cato did and bring it down on my own dummy. I'm doing pretty good, except my sword is stuck in the middle of the dummy's stomach and I can't seem to get it out. Cato laughs lightly before gently pushing me aside. In one firm motion he grips the handle and cuts off the rest of the dummy effortlessly.

"Thanks." I mutter.

We practice for another thirty minutes until Cato asks me a question almost shyly.

"Hey, do you wanna start, uhh, working for me today?" He ask.

"Sure, wanna leave now?" I ask him.

"Uhh, ok." He says. We put the swords back an head out the front door.

_Earlier that day . . ._

"_Here you go Amari." I say as I hand her my resign papers."_

_May I ask why you quit, Clove?" She asks me. _

_"I found a higher paying job." I tell her. _

_"Very well, you are dismissed." She says. I give her a nod and leave her office._

"How far is your house?" I ask him as I lock the training center. Luckily Amari forgot to ask for my key back.

"About five miles." He says.

"Five miles?" I say uneasily.

"Yeah." He says. We begin walking and after about two miles or so my feet start hurting.I don't know what I stepped on but it hurts like hell. Though I'll never give him the satisfaction of knowing that I'm in pain. So I tough it out. I've had worse.

"Come on slow poke, catch up!" Cato calls. I didn't even realize I was trudging behind. I make myself walk faster so I'm right next to Cato. I try to to wince with each step. I feel like I'm walking on a million needles and they're all digging into my flesh. Unfortunately, Cato catches my next wince.

"What's wrong?" He ask me. I look at him and pretend to be confused.

"Nothing." I say.

"Then why are you walking funny?" He asks me, well aware I'm lying.

"I'm not." I say a little too innocently.

"Clove, I know you're lying." He says. Well, there goes not giving him the satisfaction of knowing I'm in pain.

I sigh. "My feet hurt, it's not a big deal Cato." I say. He stops walking. I stop as well and cross my arms.

"Why are you stopping?" I ask. Before I can react, he grabs my waist and throws me over his shoulder and continues walking.

"Cato, what are you doing?" I squeak.

"Your feet hurt." He says.

"Cato, put me down." I say sternly.

"Nope." He says. My waist rest on his shoulder so basically my whole upper body is hanging over his back. I sigh and try to find a place to settle my arms comfortably. I end up putting both hands on my cheeks and resting my elbows on his back.

"Two more miles Clover." He say in a sing-song voice. I'm glad he can't see my face because I'm blushing furiously at his new nick name for me. Not because he called me Clover, but because I like it.

I'm suddenly hyper aware of the reason why I'm not sliding off Cato's shoulder.

It's because Cato is supporting me by his hands that are unmistakably placed on my upper thighs. And when I say upper thighs I mean _upper thighs. _I feel my face heat sll the way to my hair line.

"Almost there Clover." He says softly. I quietly let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. We turn down a street where every single house is _huge. _Cato walk down the drive way of one of the houses. I try to see it by using peripheral vision but it's no use.

He slowly moves his hands to my hips and lowers me to the floor. Oh yeah, he defiantly like me. Either that or he's just messing with my head.

I turn to face his house and my jaw drops. I'm vaguely aware of the pain in my foot as I take in the size of his house.

It's the biggest house on the street. He takes a key out from under the mat and unlocks the door. I slowly walk in the house, a look of awe on my face. It's gorgeous. Wait, no, that's an understatement. It's _breath taking. _The ceiling is at lest thirty feet high. The living room has a velvet red couch with a cozy fire place and a _huge _chandelier made of crystals. The carpet is golden and is probably softer than my bed. His dinning room table can seat about twenty and appears to be hand carved.

I look up and see a kitchen made for a chef. It has oak wooden floor boards and instead of wood or granite, it has a clear crystal - like counter top.

"Whoa." I say.

"You like it?" Cato says, a look of amusement on his face.

"Your kitchen is bigger than my house." I say.

Cato frowns. "Really?" He says. I nod.

"So, what would you like me to do?" I ask.

"Can you cook?" He ask with a small grin playing at the edge of his lips.

"Yeah, my mom taught me." I say while clearing my throat slightly.

"Will you make me dinner?" He ask while trying not to laugh.

"For the money you're planning to pay me, I'll do what ever you want." I say.

"Now, what would you for dinner?" I say in my best interpretation of a capitol accent.

"I'm not sure." Cato replies with the same voice, just better.

I walk over to his fridge and open it.

My jaw drops. I have never seen so much food at once in my life. There must be enough for a week.

"Clover, you ok?" Cato asks. I will my self not to blush.

"You have a lot of food." I say, not really answering his question.

"That's not that much, Clover." He says softly. My eyes go wide for only a second.

I end up making chicken breast seasoned with a bit of lemon. I put it on a dish and set it in front of Cato along with a glass of water.

"Thank you." He says politely.

"You're welcome." I say. I sand there for a moment, waiting to see what he thinks. He cut a piece off and takes a bite.

"Mhhhhh, that's really good." He says with a mouthful.

I laugh. "I'm glad you like it." I say.

"Is there any extra?" He asks.

"You just took two bites, but yes I also cooked two small drum sticks." I say.

"Go get a plate and join me." He say simply.

"Oh, thanks, but I'm not that hungry." I say with a shrug of my shoulders as I lie casually. The truth is I never had breakfast, just the small amount of cheese and bread they give us at the academy. Most kids bring lunch, because they give us so little, but sine I could never afford it, that would be my only meal some days, as it was today.

Cato raises his eyebrows. "Clover, just listen to me." He says. I feel the blush creeping up my face, so I turn and walk back to the Kitchen before he could see. I take out a plate and place both drum sticks on it and squeeze just a little lemon on top. I walk back to Cato and sit across from him. My mouth is literately watering as I take a bite of chicken. Cato was right it _is_ good.

I eat the first one in two minutes and move to the next one. When I finish I'm still a little hungry, but I'm fuller than I've been in a while.

I look up at Cato and find he is intently watching me.

"Were you hungry?" He say while smiling at me.

"Yeah." I say with a light laugh.

"Who do you think is going to volunteer for the Games this year?" I ask Cato.

"Hmmm, I don't know, it's in two months right?" He asks. I nod my head. "I hope they pick me." He says.

"You'd win." I tell him. He smiles a little.

My eyes drift to the clock. Time to leave. I take my and Cato's Plate to the sink, and throw them in the dish washer along with his empty glass. I walk back to Cato and he hands me a small pouch with money inside.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." I say.

And before he can respond I'm walking out the door.

As soon as I get home I sit on the porch and take off my shoe. Great I steped on a thorn. How did I step on a thorn? My shoes have been on all day.

I carefully extract the thorn. Once it's out I flelx my foot a little. The pain is mostly gone, it's just a bit tender. I take off my other shoe and throw it next to my other one and head inside.

It's gonna be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

**Cato's POV**

* * *

I stuff my hands in my pockets and head out to the training center. As I walk I think back to the night before.

I can't believe I got Clove to work for me. Every day after practice I'll eat dinner with her at my house.

Alone.

As hard as I try, I can't get the the smirk off my face.

She never realized that we were practically having a date. I had to come up with a way to get her to spend time with me, and if hiring her to cook and clean my house let's me spend time with her, so be it.

_Become friends with her first._ I tell myself. Aren't we already friends? I'm not sure. Our last practice session together went well, we had fun together. I surprised myself at how much I enjoyed training with her.

Because I don't have fun. I train to be the best. There's no time for fun. But I want to hang out with Clove. Or _Clover _I should say. She seemed to like that.

A lot.

"Cato." I turn around to see Clove walking angrily towards me.

My jaw drops.

He training uniform has huge slash marks starting mid thigh and trailing all the way up her sides. "Clove what happened to your uniform?" I say slightly dazed when she reaches me.

"Some _fucking idiot _broke into my house and destroyed my cloths!" She screams angrily.

"Not to mention they stole the money you gave me!" "How the fuck am I supposed to live?" She say throwing her arms in the air.

"That money you gave me was going to feed me for a week and a half!"

"Now I have to buy a new trainers uniform _and_ food, and you know how much those training uniforms cost, it'll take me at lest two months to save up the money to buy a new one!" She screams angrily.

"What's the point of destroying my cloths anyway?" She yells.

"Who ever it was, was probably pissed off because they couldn't find anything good to steal!" She yells. "I leave my house for half an hour to go for a walk before practice, and find my cloths ripped to shreds!" She exclaims angrily.

"Why would they break into a house like mine, why not some mansion in Victor's Village?" She asks.

"Hey." I say with mock anger.

"What?" Clove says, sounding annoyed.

"You want someone to rob my house?" I say with fake hurt.

"You live in Victor's Village?" "No wonder, you house is huge." She says, distracted for a second. But then she resumes her rant. "Plus what am I supposed to wear to training, if all my cloths have been torn?" She asks while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maxwell will give you a new uniform." I say slowly.

"No, not unless I have the money." She says.

"I'll get your uniform for you." I volunteer.

"There is no way I would _ever _let you get me a new uniform." She says, her eyes shooting daggers.

"Why not?" I ask as I resume walking.

"Because." Clove says as she follows me.

"Hey, how about this, I buy your uniform and you work for free for two months?" I counter.

"No" She says dryly.

"Why?" I say confused."It's a win win."

"Because I need money to buy food and water." She says while looking at me as if I know nothing.

" Can't your parents buy you new cloths and food, why do you have to buy every thing yourself?" I ask.

"I live alone." She says while looking at me as if I killed someone.

"You live alone, why, where's you parents?" I ask, even more confused. She huffs angrily.

"My parents are dead." She say with no emotion.

"Hey, I'm sorry Clover." I say softly while giving her the puppy dog face.

"It's ok." She says quietly while her cheeks redden slightly. "It's not like you killed her." She say while looking down.

_Huh?_

* * *

When we get to the training center I stop Clove before she walks in. "You will get a new uniform for _free._" I say while giving her a grin.

"What are you talking about Cato?" "I can't get a new one for free, those things come strait from the capitol." She says. "Plus they're each custom hand made, it's not like they have extras that are my size." She has _no idea._

"Just follow my lead." I tells her. We walk strait into the training center and find Maxwell leaning against a wall drinking a cup of coffee.

"Maxwell, Clove needs a new uniform." I say as I gesture to Clove. He raises his eye brows. "I see, what would you like me to do about it." He says while look at me, then Clove.

"Clove, wait by the door." I say slowly. She gives me a look, but listens anyway.

"Listen, she needs a new uniform and you're going to give her one." I tell him.

He laughs humorlessly. "She probably did that to her own uniform, to try and attract the attention of the Peace Keepers." He says with a chuckle.

No.

He did not say that.

But he did.

Before I'm even aware of what I'm doing my fist makes contact with his jaw.

He drops his coffee and stumbles backwards. I push him on to the ground and hit him again. He groans in pain.

I pull my fist back and punch him in the throat. He gasps, trying to catch a breath. I bring my fist down on his face once more.

"Say it again!" I say with a laugh. "Say it!" I scream.

"Get off!" He wheezes. "Wrong answer!" I say as I slam his head against the floor. Hard.

I see a small trickle of blood make its way down his scalp where it forms a small pool .

_Perfect._

* * *

"Cato!" "What the hell are you doing?" Screams Clove. How did she get behind me?

I laugh. It's just like the first time I met her. Her following me around the training center until she was right behind me. Me having no idea she was there.

She pulls my arm and brings me to my feet. Every single eye is on me. Even the other trainers are frozen where they stand. In shock or fear? I'm not sure.

"Come on." I mumble to Clove. I grab her hand and pull her ruffly towards the door next to the exit that leads to a hallway . Once the door is shut I let go of her hand. "What the hell was that Cato?" She yells. "You can't just punch people in the throat every time you don't get your way!" She says. "You didn't hear what he said." I tell her.

"Oh, would you like to tell me?" She says while crossing her arms over her chest. I shake my head.

"uhhhhg, fine!" "I'm leaving." She pushes pass me and make her way back to the door.

_Not on my watch. _

I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and carry her towards the storage room. "Cato, let go of me!" She says sounding startled and maybe a little frightened.

I open the storage room with one hand and carry Clove in with the other. I close the door and flick on the lights.

_Good thing I picked the right room._

The entire storage room is filled with training uniforms neatly hung on racks.

"Pick out a uniform." I tell her. She takes a second to quickly scans her surroundings, but makes no move to pick one out.

"No." She says stubbornly. I realizes my arms are still wrapped around her waist from when I carried her in, so I take the opportunity to pull her closer to me.

"_Clover."_ I whisper in her ear, my lips tickling her sensitive skin. _"Pick out a uniform before I pick one out for you."_ I say. Her cheeks go red and I release her from my grasp.

Stumbling a little, she makes her way over to the rack of uniforms. She quickly scans through the till she abruptly stops. "This one will fit." She mumbles, her cheeks still pink.

She looks up at me and blinks twice.

"What?" I say.

"_Turn around."_She says placing her hands on her hips.

"Ok, ok." I say as I slowly turn around.

"And no peeking." She tells me.

"Can't promise anything." I mumble.

"Did you say something Cato?" She asks me.

"Nope." I say. I'm glad she can't see my smirk.

I hear her unsnap the buttons to her old trainers uniform followed by a quiet rustle .

_Think of something else._ I instruct myself.

_It was warm this morning, partly cloudy with a 23% chance of rain - and Clove is not undressing behind me. _

_This is not helping. _

I hear her clasp the buttons on her new uniform followed by a sigh. "You can turn around now." She says.

I turn around and look over her new uniform. "It fits good, do you like it?" I ask her. "Yeah, but we're not going to steal it."She says tiredly.

"Clove, my parents are the ones who go to the capitol to pick up the uniforms, in return I can have three new uniforms a year for free." I explain. " Your uniform will count as my second, which means I have one more." I tell her. "I usually only use one or two a year, max." I say.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" She asks me. "Yeah, of course Clove, that's what friends are for." I tell her with a grin.

"Let's go." I say as I walk to the door. "Oh, hold on a second, let me grab my old uniform." She dashes back and grabs it, then walk back to me. She neatly folds it and tucks it under her arm.

"Ready?" I ask her. "Yeah." She says.

We walk back into the training room and I feel every eye on us. I notice the small pool of blood where Maxwell was, but no Maxwell. Jesus, how hard did I hit his head?

_He deserved it. _I remind myself.

Clove places her old uniform next to the back door and we both head over to the knife station.

We practice in silence for he rest of the day.


	8. Chapter 8

_**OK, PLEASE NOTE: that Cato and clove have known each other for about a month and a half not a couple of days . . . sorry for the confusion!**_

**chapter eight**

_**Protective**_

_**p.s this is the same day, it starts with Cato and Clove walking home.**_

_**Clove's POV**_

* * *

I sneak a glance at Cato. His hands are stuffed in his pockets and his eyes are set on the road in front of us. Training together after the um, _incident _was different_. _Neither me nor Cato said anything during training, but I felt … odd. I almost feel closer to him. I have to admit, besides punching our trainer in the throat, he's really sweet.

I feel almost guilty for letting Cato give me that uniform. It was really nice of him to do that. But I'm still puzzled with the fact that Cato attacked our trainer, then knocked him unconscious.

But what did Maxwell say to Cato to make him explode like that? If I learned anything today, it's _do_ _not_ _make_ _Cato_ _angry_. Did I fear him yesterday? No. Do I fear him today? No. Ok, well maybe a little.

I sigh quietly and force my gaze back on the road.

"Clove?"

"Hmmm?" I say as I turn to look at Cato.

"Do you think that, uhh, I should have hit Maxwell?" He asks. I can see traces of anger in his features when he says his name.

_Answer carefully. _I tell myself.

"Uhmm, Yeah?" I say. It comes out like a question. _Wow, what happened to answering carefully Clove? _I ask myself.

"Well, I don't know what he said, so I can't really answer." I say slowly.

"He said something about you." He says sounding very, very, angry.

"Me?" I ask surprised.

"Yes." He says through gritted teeth.

"What did he say about me?" I ask, feeling slightly flattered that he punched Maxwell on my behalf.

I see the rage in Cato's eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes dilate and he clenches his jaw, as if he's stopping himself from saying what he really wants.

For a moment I'm scared.

If looks could kill . . .

"He said something about _why _your training uniform was ripped." Says Cato, sounding scarier by the second. I see his fist ball up in his pockets.

" I'm not really following you." I tell him.

"He basically called you a prostitute." He says, clenching his jaw tighter.

I feel my face grow bright red. _Wow I've never even kissed anyone and people are calling me a prostitute?_

_Why does he care what people call me anyway?_

"Why does that bother you so much?" I ask quietly.

"It just does." He mumbles.

* * *

We turn on to his street and I sneak another glance at Cato. My cheeks heat when I realize he's already looking at me. His eyes look softer now, not so angry like they were before. I see the little flicks of gold and green that make his eyes so unique. _Uhhh, I could look at them for hours._ I think. I realize I'm beginning to stare so I break eye contact with him but I can still feel his gaze on me.

As we approach his house I hear Cato sigh quietly. We walk up his drive way and he takes out the key under the mat.

I feel the coolness of the air conditioning when we step inside.

Cato closes the door and turns to face me. "Do you want me to show you the upstairs?" He asks me. I nod my head.

He leads me down a hall past the kitchen to a dead end hallway with a single door. He turns the knob and my jaw drops.

It's a spiral glass stair case with a golden railing. It's beautiful.

I have never walk up stairs before, giving that two story homes are for the rich, but the fact that this one is made of glass make me scared. Which is stupid because I'm not afraid of anything. Except Cato._ He only went crazy on Maxwell because he was being protective. _I tell myself. Oh god, did I really just think that? My cheeks heat slightly.

"Ladies first." Says Cato in very gentlemen – like fashion.

I feel very terrified right now that I will fall through but there's no way I'd tell him that. I hesitantly put my foot on the first step to make sure it'll hold. It does so I add my other foot. I stand there for a second, making sure it won't cave in. It's glass after all. I carefully take my next step. I stand there, making sure I'm balanced. Just as I'm about to take another step I hear a quite laugh.

I turn around to face a smirking Cato.

"What?" I ask annoyed and slightly embarrassed.

"Why are you walking like that?" He asks me while trying not to laugh.

"I-I, it's glass!" I say angrily.

"So . . ." Cato say while trying to hold in another holding in a laugh.

My face turns bright red.

"Are you afraid?" He ask me, this time serious.

"No." I mumble while looking down.

"Awww, you know what, you don't have to walk up the stairs." He says.

I'm about to yell at him for making fun of me when he picks me up and proceeds to carry me up the stairs bridal style.

"Cato, put me down!" I say, starting to panic. _God, pull yourself together Clove. _I tell myself. But my brain doesn't get the message and my arms are wrapped tightly around Cato's torso, holding on for dear life.

"Don't drop me." I plead. I must sound very pathetic right now but all I can think about is falling through this glass stair case and breaking my neck on the tile.

"I won't let you go Clover." He tells me. I would have blushed but my thoughts are other wise occupied.

He walks up the stairs nice and slow. I calm down a little but not much. I look up at him to find him looking at me intently.

"Why are you so scared?" He ask me softly.

"I-I never climbed stairs, let alone glass ones before a-a-and I don't want to fall through." I tell him.

"You never walked up stairs before?" He asks, sounding surprised, but his tone is still soft.

"Stairs are for rich people." I say.

He nods. "You don't have to be afraid when you're with me Clover, I won't let anything happen to you." He tells me sincerely. "These stairs are made of a special kind of glass produced in the capitol, they do something to the glass to allow it to hold a lot of weight." He tells me.

I just nod.

I don't even realize when we reach the top of the stair case.

Cato gently puts me back on my two feet and I don't want to admit it but I miss his warmth.

I take a look around.

The walls are red and the carpet is a deep royal blue with golden stitching. There's no furniture, just a lot of doors.

"Pretty." I say. Cato smiles.

"This first room is my parents, but they're never here so it's kind of a wast of space." He says while sounding slightly upset, though he tries to hide it.

"Where are they?" I ask as we continue walking.

"They went to the capitol for vacation, they should be back in about five months." He tells me. "They're staying there so they can see the Games, and after that they're going to 'tour'." He says while shaking his head.

We continue walking till we reach the next door.

"This is the library." He says while turning the door knob. We walk inside and I look around the room. You can't see the walls because it's covered with shelves and shelves of books. Besides that there's a leather sofa and a fire place.

Wordlessly we both take a seat next to each other on the sofa.

At that moment I realize that I don't want to work for Cato any more.

He pays me to cook him dinner every night and then I just leave. I rather do it for free.

"Cato, I don't to work for you any more." I say. His eyes shoot up at me and he looks sad.

"But if it's ok with you can we still walk to your house together?" I ask shyly.

He smiles a little and nods.

"We can still have dinner together if you want to." I say quietly.

His smile widens and he nods again.

We don't say anything for a little while.

I think about how Cato lives alone most of the time. Does it bother him like it bothers me?

"Do you wish your parents were here more?" I ask him.

"Sometimes – I just wish that they loved me." he says while frowning.

"If it makes you feel any better my father never loved me, in fact he almost killed me." I say while showing him the scar on my leg.

His eyes go wide. "You were the girl that was crying the first day of training?" He asks me.

"Yeah, I didn't have a high endurance for pain back then." I say.

"Do you know how many times I thought about you after that?" He asks. "I always wanted to know what happened to you, you know, 'cause you wouldn't tell me." He says.

"Well, I burned breakfast, my dad got mad and killed my mother, them tried to kill me, but we all know I'm quicker with a knife." I say darkly.

"You killed him?" He asks sounding surprised.

"Yeah." I say, suddenly feeling very over whelmed.

I bit my lower lip because I realize I'm about to cry.

No. no. no. Crying shows weakness. Don't cry. don't cry. Don't – to late.

The tears fall anyway. In one swift motion Cato wraps his arms around my shoulder and pulls me in closer to him.

My tears soak through his training uniform but he doesn't seem to care.

I feel him place a light kiss on top of my head. "It's ok." He whispers.

I was right, He _is _really sweet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**CATO**

* * *

When I wake up I hear birds singing loudly.I throw my pillow over my head to try and block out the noise.

Uhhgg. The capitol really should not have released them into the wild.

I decide to get up and head to the training center, I'll have to be there soon anyway. I head to the bathroom to take a shower. The capitol installed one of their ridiculously complicated showers.(Along with building the rest of the house.) And after all these years I still press the wrong button, causing the water to jet out into my face. After about ten minutes I manage to actually make out alive, and clean. As I get out of the shower a small robotic arm shoves a tooth brush into my mouth. _God I hate this thing. _I think. I just decide to go with it because if you try to move it'll cut your mouth, I learned that the hard way.

After I'm dressed and ready I head out to the Academy.

When I get to the training center everyone is already there.

I see Clove standing awkwardly next to Glimmer."Hay Cato,how was your night?" Glimmer asks me in what I can only assume is her 'sexy' voice.

"Fine." I answer. I think back to last night. Clove started crying and I was all depressed because my parents don't love me. But, Clove decided that she didn't want to work for me any more. But, she still wants to hang out and eat dinner with me. _Like a date._ I think.

I turn to face a nervous looking Clove. "Hay Clove."

I say. She smile slightly and looks down at the floor. Glimmer looks annoyed, as if I cared. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Just then our _new _trainer calls us to the center of the training room. I don't want to know what happened to Maxwell.

"Ok, as you know the Games are coming up in two weeks, and I wanted to let you know we have picked the tributes that will volunteer." He explains. "Caterina and James." He says. There's a scattered applause.

I knew that they weren't going to pick me, they youngest tributes they ever chose to volunteer were sixteen.

_Two more years._ I think.

"Alright everyone, I have a change of plans for today, I'm going to divide you all into individual groups." He says. Clove continues to look down at the ground. "Glimmer, Willow, Anita, . . . and Clove you all will work with swords and knifes." Cloves head shoots strait up. She gives a small smile. "Now get going!" He says while shooing them off.

**Clove POV**

As we approach the knife and sword table I keep getting an uncomfortable feeling from Glimmer. Who names their kid Glimmer anyway? And who the hell does she think she is asking Cato about how his night was? _Whoa calm down Clove. _I tell myself. It's not like Cato's my boyfriend.

My face grows dark at the thought. No, he's not my boyfriend. I wish he was. He was so sweet last night. I sigh and try to push the thought from my mind.

When we reach the knife section I reach out to take a knife, but a hand shoots out and takes it from me. Glimmer.

_Uhhh, my god! She better not try to take a knife from me again or she will regret it. _"Too slow Clovey?" She asks me. "My name is _Clove not 'Clovey'."_ I say through gritted teeth. She rolls her eyes. "Whatever." She says.

I reach out and take another knife slowly while looking at Glimmer the whole time.

She's smirking at me. Time to set her strait.

I lock eyes with Glimmer and send my knife flying at my target. I don't even bother to look. Only when she gasps slightly do I turn my head.

A perfect bulls eye, as expected. "Oh, and in case you haven't figured it out, I _never_ miss." I say, my voice it thick with truth.

"Good to know." She says, with fear in her voice. "Crazy bitch," She mutters under her breath. One of the other girls clears her throat. I turn to face her. "Let's get started, shall we?"

We practice for another fifteen minutes in silence. Till Glimmer breaks it.

"Isn't Cato_ really_ _hot?"_ She giggles to one of the girls. _Guess we can agree on one thing Glimmer. Just stay away from him._ I think."I think I'm going to invite him to my party tonight," She muses. " I know he'll say yes, he keeps looking over here."

I turn to look towards Cato's group and sure enough, he's looking over here. When we meet eyes he looks away. How could he?

Why would he like Glimmer? I mean sure she's pretty, but there's nothing behind her face! Nothing!

I've interacted with her for less than half an hour and I already hate her. Maybe she's just saying that to get under my skin.

Yeah, that's it. But then I watch Glimmer saunter over to Cato, swaying her hips the whole time. I bet he'll say yes. I bet he doesn't even care that we hang out every night.

* * *

**Cato POV**

I break eye contact with Clove and go back to throwing spears. Great, now she know I was watching her. Wait, I wasn't watching her I was observing her skills. Yeah, that's it. I was just observing her practice.

"Hay Cato, hows practice going?" I turn to see Glimmer standing behind me. _Perfect until you got here. _I think.

"Fine." I say as I turn to face her. She places a hand on my shoulder and I have to use all my will power not to shrug it off.

"So Cato, I'm having a party tonight at my place and I was wondering if you would like to come?" She asks me sweetly. _Hell no. _"I already have plans with Clove." I tell her while smiling.

Glimmer pouts and bats her eyelashes at me.

"We both know you rather be at my party than with her." She says seductively.

"Clove is my friend, and I rather be with her than with you." I tell her angrily.

She sighs dramatically. "Oh well, next time then." And before I can respond she turns around and heads back to her group. I roll my eyes and go back to throwing spears.

**Clove's POV**

Shes saying something to him and she places her hand on his shoulder.

He smiles at her and says something. You know what?

If Cato wants to go out with Glimmer, that's fine. It'll just prove that he doesn't even care about me.

_Why would he Clove? _I ask myself.

I mean yeah, we've been friends for a while now, and I care about him a lot, but it doesn't mean he cares about me. No one does. I have no one. I frown, but quickly compose myself when Glimmer comes back.

"He said he already has plans, but he said he'll come next time for sure!" She giggles. The brief wave of happiness I felt when she said Cato told her he already had plans leaves me as quickly as it came._ Next time for sure? Are you kidding me?_

I sniffle, but I don't cry, yet.

I think back to yesterday when Cato comforted me while I was crying. I hate it that he saw me break.

Because I never cry. Well, If I cry hysterically for no reason in the comfort of my own home, that's my business.

I sigh and go back to destroying dummies with a sword. I pretend the dummies are Glimmer the whole time.

At the end of the day, just before Cato and me are suppose to practice, I think about what I will say to him. Will I act like nothing happened? He doesn't even know I'm upset. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair.

I smile.

I know exactly how to show him how upset I am. I walk over to the knife table and select a dagger.

I walk to the center of the training room and wait for Cato. I hear the door open and I look down, gripping the dagger tightly.

"Hay Clove!" He says cheerfully. "Ready for practice?" He asks me.

I look up at his smiling face. When he sees the anger in my eyes he looses his smile. "What's wrong Clover?" He says in a softer, sweeter tone. He knows I love that nick name.

But I stare him down. I walk over to him, the dagger raised.

He looks shocked. He backs up with a confused expression on his face. He walks backwards till he eventually trips of a mat and lands on his backside. He just sits there and looks up at me. Having no idea why I am so absolutely raged.

I push him back so his lying down and straddle his waist.

He make a small whimpering noise and I know it's not out of fear. I smirk down at him.

He stares at me in shock as I put the dagger to his neck. "Glimmer needs to learn to leave you alone, and she will." I tell him. "huh?" He says, clearly confused.

I move the dagger to his jaw and slowly trace his features. I move the knife along his cheek, and trace his perfect nose and lips.

I bring the knife down to the side of his neck, making sure to pick a spot the will be visible to everyone, and begin to carve my name into his skin.

I focus on the blade, not cutting too deep to do any life threatening injuries, but deep enough to leave a obvious scar. He does not try to push me away, which I'm thankful for because if he did I would force myself to stop.

I make sure my writing is perfect. Oh how I will enjoy the look on Glimmer's face when she sees this.

I finish the curve of my 'e' and sit up. Blood drips from his neck and is beginning to stain his trainers uniform. I throw the dagger across the room and burst out in tears. Great. That's two days in a row now.

Why did I do that to him? To prove a point to Glimmer? What the fuck is wrong with me?

Cato's arms wrap around me and pull me to his chest.

"N-no." I say as I try to push him off me.

I can't even look at him. Glimmer's right. I am a crazy bitch.

"Clover?" He asks sweetly, just a hint of pain in his voice.

"Why are you so upset?" He whispers in my ear.

His gentleness makes me cry harder. Why won't he push me off him or take out his sword to end me? If I was anyone else I would already be dead.

"I'm s-s-sorry." I say as I cry harder into his shirt.

"Shhhh." "It's alright Clover, it doesn't hurt that much." He says softly. "I have a high endurance for pain." He whispers. I think back to yesterday when I told him the opposite. That I had a low endurance for pain when _I_ was stabbed.

He gently pulls me off his waist and plops me down next to him. He sits next to me for a second before he gets up suddenly. "I'll be right back, do. not. move." He says sternly. I nod helplessly and try to control my sobbing.

Why am I such a bad person? I curl into a tight ball and squeeze my eyes shut trying to stop the tears from flowing, it's no use.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

God my neck is killing me. Why did she attack my like that? The weird part is that I'm not even mad at her. I walk over to the head trainers office. When I get there the lights are out. He must have already when home. I grab the door knob and pray it's unlocked.

It is.

I turn on the light and open his desk draws till I find a bandage and some antiseptic. I pour a little bit of antiseptic of the bandage and put it to my neck.

I feel instant relief. I wipe the blood that dripped down to my collar bone and get a little bit of the stain out from my trainers uniform. As I put back the antiseptic, another bottle catches my attention.

Sleep syrup.

I smile. Clove needs to calm down because when I left her in the training room she was a mess. I realize this was the second time I've seen her cry. And I wish I hadn't. She looked so helpless, so small. Almost like she had given up.

I grab the bottle and head back to Clove.

A mirror hangs on the door and I turn my neck to the side to see what exactly she did.

My jaw drops.

She carved her name in my _skin. _That's gonna leave a mark. Maybe she wanted it that way . . .

When I get there shes sobbing harder and is curled in a tight ball. I bend down to her.

"Clover." I whisper to her. I know she loves it when I call her that. She looks at me, then the bottle.

"I want you to take this so you'll calm down." I say gently. She sobs harder and nods her head.

I unscrew the bottle and pour the liquid into the cap.

"Open your mouth." I say.

She obeys and takes the syrup. Her sobs quite down significantly in and a matter of seconds. After about a minute her eyes droop and she collapses onto the mat.

I need to take her home. Only problem is I don't know where she lives.

I'll just take her to my house.

I leave Clove once more and head back to the office.

When I get there I screw the cap back on the bottle of sleep syrup and put it back in the draw like nothing happened.

I head back into the training room to find Clove passes out on the mat.

I bend down and scoop her up in my arm and walk out of the training room.

_I hope this doesn't look suspicious._ I think.

_Who am I kidding? I'm carrying a unconscious girl in my arms of course this looks suspicious. _

I look down at Clove. She looks calm and her features are relaxed.

Looking at her now I would have never thought that she could hurt a fly. But I have the burning feeling on my neck to remind me that she's just as deadly as me. Maybe more.

"Cato?"

_Oh shit._

"Uhh, hay Ivo." I say. "Why are you carrying a girl that looks dead?" Ivo says slowly.

I roll my eyes. "Relax dude, she's not _dead_." I say. "You never answered my question." he says suspiciously.

"It's a long story, basically she stabbed me and then I gave her sleep syrup." I say.

"Whoa, hold up, she weighs like two pounds, why didn't you just push her off you?" He asks. "Uhhhhhh, I don't know." I say. I feel my face go red. "Where did she stab you?" Ivo says sounding like he can't wait to tell all of our friends that a girlactually hurt me.

I turn my neck to the side to show him what happened.

His jaw drops. "No fucking way man!" He says with a laugh. "You're gonna have that for the rest of your life." He says while smiling.

"Yeah I know, listen I got to get her back to my house, see you Monday, ok?" I tell him. "yeah, and have a _very _nice weekend." He says with a laugh as he turns down his street.

_I will never hear the end of this._ I think.

I turn onto the road that leads to Victor's Village and tighten my grip on Clove. Yesterday she though I would drop her. She doesn't realize that I don't want to let go.

I walk up the path to my house and thank myself for not putting the key under the mat, but in my pocket instead. I take the key out and unlock the door with a little bit of difficulty. Once I'm inside I close the door and lock it. My key falls to the ground with a small 'clink'. _Great. I'll just get it later. _

I carry her down the hall to the stairs. I pull the door open and begin walking up the steps quickly.

_I guess walking up stairs made of glass could be scary if you think it'll break. I've never seen her so afraid as she was yesterday. _I think.

Once I reach the top of the stairs I waste no time getting to my room. I shift Clove to my shoulder so I can open my door. I walk in and go strait to my bed. I lay her down gently and pull of her shoes and socks and throw them in the corner of my room. I cover her with the sheet and bed spread and place a light kiss on her forehead.

_Now what?_

I look over to the clock. 6:42.

I guess I'll just take a shower and and get ready for bed. I know it's way to early, but what else am I going to do?

I grab my pajamas from my dresser and head over to the bathroom on the other side of my room.

I undress and turn on the shower, stepping under its hot mist.

_Ok, do I press the blue button or the red? _I wing it and press green. A blob of pink stuff lands on my head. _Guess that's the shampoo button. _I think._ I should really get these things labeled. _I turn my neck to the side and let the water get where Clove cut me. I take my hand and wash away the little bit of dried blood that's left. I see another button that I never used. It's a peach color and is in the corner of the shower. I hesitantly press it.

The water stops flowing and soap flows out hitting my neck _exactly_ where Clove cut me. _Ow that stings_. I press the peach button again but it doesn't stop. It comes out faster. _This is why I hate this shower. _I think. I press the blue button and soap slowly stops flowing and hot water takes it's place. I rinse the soap off and my hair and turn off the water.

Just as I'm stepping out a small robotic arm shoves a tooth brush in my mouth. _I should duck next time. _I think. I remember when I was about seven or eight and my parents took me to the dentist in the capitol. It was a large white room with about five different stations. The dentist numbed my mouth and inserted a bunch of wires and brackets on my teeth. He left for about an hour and when he came back and removed the metal stuff, my teeth had become perfectly strait. If Clove's parents were alive and were victors, I would have assumed she had the same thing done. Giving the fact that her teeth look unnaturally strait and white. _Well, actually it's the other way around. I'm the one who's teeth got straitened by that wack job from the capitol ._ I think.

I rinse my mouth and dry off. I put on my blue plaid draw string pajama bottoms. I don't even bother to put a shirt on.

I go though my bathroom cabinets till I find a small jar of antiseptic cream. I open the jar and rub the cream on my neck. It feels cold and it calms the burning. I screw the cap back on and leave in on the counter. I dry my hair quickly and walk out of my bathroom to find Clove on the floor.

My eye brows furrow. I walk over to her and bend down and pick her up. She mumbles something incomprehensible and her eye lids flutter slightly. I lay her back down and walk around to the other side of the bed. I grab the T.V remote on my night stand as I slide in.

I look over to Clove. The syrup is starting to wear off. _I'll watch a couple of shows and then head over to the guest room._ At least Clove will be comfortable. It is a king bed after all.

I flick on the T.V and see Caesar Flickerman doing an interview with my parents. _"How are things in district two?" Caesar questions._

_"Oh just wonderful!" _My mother says happily.

_"And how is your new clothing line doing, I hear you're working form home?" _Asks Caesar.

Clothing line?

_" Yes, and it's going fabulous, we're already getting thousands of orders!"_ My mother says happily.

_"You have a son, correct?" _Says Caesar.

_" Yes, his name is Cato." _Says my father. _"Now tell me, your son Cato trains for the Games?" _Asks Caesar.

_"Oh yes, we could not be more proud of him." _Gushes my mother.

"Bullshit." I mumble.

_"Do you see him as a champion?" Caesar questions._

_"Of course!" My father says while smiling towards the crowd._

I've had enough of this.

I change the channel and settle on one of those real life murder shows.

It happens to take place in district two.

This should be interesting. It shows the inside of a run down looking house that looks like it belongs in the most rural part of district 12, not 2. Fresh blood is splattered on the walks and two thick trails of blood lead to the door, almost like someone was being dragged. Blood covers the kitchen floor and bloody hand prints litter the walls and counter tops. The camera focuses on a single drop of blood the falls to the ground in slow motion.

_This is really sick. I mean yeah, I train to kill people every day but I'm not going to waste my time torturing someone to death. Just snap their neck and get it over with._

The show goes on to say it can't reveal the victims or the killer due to privacy protection and that the owner of the home has no idea that the camera crews is even there.

I feel my eyes beginning to droop and I turn off the T.V and throw the remote on my night stand.

_I'll just close my eyes for a minute or two._

_**CLOVE POV**_

_My father leans over me with a wicked smile on his face. "Oh Clove, I think you need to be punished."_

_He says. I try to move but I'm frozen. He pulls out a knife and dangles it over my face._

_"Stop!" It's Cato's voice and he comes running toward me._

_I try to speak but I can't._

_Just when Cato reaches me my father turn around and stabs him in the stomach._

_"Clove." My name falls from his lips with pain._

_"Clove, why won't you help me?" He pleads._

_I try to move again but I can't._

_My father brings the knife down on his shoulder blade._

_"CLOVE!"He screams out in pain. _

_"Why won't you help me?" He says, his voice desperate._

_My father pulls the knife back and drives it through his heart._

_His eyes widen and he collapses on the floor._

_I try to scream, but it comes out as silence._

_"It's your fault Clove." He says. _

_And with that he pulls the knife back and plunges it deep into my heart._

My eyes flash open.

I look around. Where the hell am I?

I turn my head and see Cato sleeping soundly on the opposite side of the bed.

Cato? What happened? Why am I in his bed?

Right now I don't care because that was the scariest thing I have ever seen and I have witnessed the murder of both my parents.

It was so real. I don't want to admit it but that nightmare was worst then when my father killed my mother.

Suddenly I'm overwhelmed with the fear that something will happen to Cato.

Without even thinking I crawl over to where he's sleeping and snuggle down next to him. He mumbles something in his sleep and rolls over and wraps his arms around me. "Clover." He mutters. I close my eyes and focus on the feeling of security I get whenever I'm close to him.

**Oh snap! Was that juicy or what? I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written! I want to thank all my reviewers for being awesome. And for those of you that read and don't review, don't worry. I love you too. ;) (how ever I would love you more if you did review) you can expect the next chapter next Monday the latest. Xxxxx Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you reviewers! you are ALL awesome! I love you guys more than anything! **

**Chapter 10**

**Cato POV**

* * *

When I wake up I feel something soft and warm pressing against me. I wrap my arms around it and pull it closer.

_Wait a second . . . oh no. Why did I fall asleep? I was supposed to sleep in the guest room._

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _

_She's probably going to stab me._

I hesitantly crack an eye open.

Clove is snuggled up right next to me with her head on my arm.

_Just carefully slip out of bed and pretend nothing happened._

I make a move to to slide out of bed but Clove rolls over so she's laying on top of me.

I freeze.

_This is not good._

Her face is in the crook of my neck and I can feel her breathing softly.

_What if I get up really fast and hide under the bed before she can see me? _I mentally kick myself for thinking such a stupid idea.

"You're lucky you're my Clover or I would throw you off me in two seconds." I say.

She yawns.

_Why did I say that out loud? She better not have heard me._

She rubs her eyes.

_Oh no. Fist in my face in 3...2...1..._

Clove opens her eyes.

**Clove's POV**

"Morning." He says.

"Cato?" I say confused. _Why am I laying on top of him? I'm not complaining or anything..._

He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

"where's your shirt?" I ask him. _He feels all warms and toasty._

"Uhhh, I don't know." He says confused.

"Why am I on top of you?" I ask him.

"Well, when you wouldn't calm down I gave you sleep syrup and brought you to my house." He says slowly.

"I was gonna sleep in the other room, but I feel asleep next to you." He says.

"When I woke up I said something to you, and I think that woke you up, then you rolled over on top of me." He says.

"Oh, what did you say that woke me up?" I asks him.

His face goes red.

"Oh my god you're blushing!" I say.

"No I'm not." He mumbles.

"Tell me!" I say.

He mumbles something incomprehensible.

"What?" I say, not understanding a word he just said.

"I said, you're lucky you're my Clover or I would throw you off me me in two seconds." He says, his cheeks still pink.

I sigh and place my head on his chest.

"you're lucky you're my friend or you'd be dead." I say.

I close my eyes and fall asleep once more.

**Cato POV**

What the hell just happened? Why didn't she hit me or stab me or kill me or something?

She obviously wasn't mad at me because she fell asleep on top of me.

I look down at her.

Her cheek is pressed against my chest and her arms are tucked under mine.

I hesitantly wrap my arms around her and close my eyes. I fall asleep with a feeling I can't quite place.

* * *

I feel something poke my cheek.

"Get up."

" I don't wanna." I mumble as I roll over.

"Cato it's noon already, you have to get up." She says.

"Uhhhhh." I groan as I rub my eyes. I sit up and look over to Clove who's sitting next to me.

"How long have you been up?" I ask her sleepily.

"About 10 minutes, why?" She asks.

I shrug my shoulders.

I roll out of bed and stumble to open the curtains.

"Shit." I mumble as I look out the window.

"What is it?" She asks.

"See for yourself." I tell her while gesturing towards the window.

She rolls out of bed and peeks over my shoulder.

"Whoa." She says.

"It's raining like crazy out there, why can't we hear it?" She asks.

"Special windows, it's programed to block out certain noises." I tell her.

"Looks like you're stuck with me." I say sadly.

"That's not a bad thing." She tells me.

I give her a forced smile but she sees through it.

"Can I use your shower?" She asks asks me.

"Sure." I say.

"Oh, do you have an extra tooth brush?" She ask.

"Let me check." I say. I walk to the bathroom and dig through the cabinets till I find one in it's original packaging covered in a thick layer of dust.

" I didn't even know I owned one of these." I say.

She burst out laughing. "Then what do you brush your teeth with?" She asks.

"Capitol tooth brush, it's automatic and hands free." I tell her.

She laughs harder.

"What?" I say feeling a little self conscious.

"You're like a little salesmen, 'It's automatic and hands free'." She say while laughing.

"Am not." I mumble.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." She says. A few laughs escape.

"Are you done yet?" I ask her while feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm done." I say while smiling.

We stand there for a minute or two, not knowing what to say.

I walk over to my dresser and pull out a t-shirt and pajama bottoms.

"Here." I say as I hand her the cloths and the tooth brush. "I'll wash your uniform when you're done." I tell her.

"Oh, ok thanks." She says with a small smile.

"I'm going to use the shower in the guest room." I say. And with that I leave.

**Clove's POV**

I walk over to the bathroom and open the door._ Whoa. _It's huge. The counter tops are a deep blue color that matches the walls.

I place the cloths and tooth brush on the counter and close the door.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

I undress and step into the shower. Ok . . . that's a lot of buttons. I don't see any valve to turn the water on so I press a blue button. Hot water jets out at a comfortable pace.

_Where's the soap? Maybe if I press another button._

I press a peach colored button and the water stops flowing and soap oozes out.

I press another random button and hot water takes it's place once more.

I rinse the soap off and eventually find the shampoo button.

As I rub the shampoo into my hair my thoughts drift to Cato.

I can't believe I slept next to him the entire night. I have one bad nightmare and I crawl over to him.

What happened to being tough? Being afraid won't get me far in life.

I sigh and try to push Cato from my thoughts.

After I rinse all the shampoo out of my hair I scrub my body till I'm squeaky clean.

I shut off the water and step out.

I grab a towel and dry off. I change into the cloths Cato gave me which happen to be pajamas but whatever.

I pull the draw strings as tight as it can go and tie it in a bow. They're way to long and I'll probably end up tripping on them.

I clasp my bra and throw on the T-shirt he gave me.

I towel dry my hair and braid it down my back.

I rip open the tooth brush package and throw in in the trash can besides the sink. I look around for tooth paste.

Next to the shower I notice a strange looking metal thing holding a tube of tooth paste. I walk over to it but when I try to pull it out it starts moving.

"What the hell?" I say alarmed.

A robotic hand grabs my tooth brush, puts tooth paste on it, and hands it to me.

I grab it and back up about five feet.

This is just weird... I see what Cato meant when he said 'automatic and hands free'.

I walk back over to the sink and brush my teeth, eying the mental thing every once and a while.

When I'm done I turn off the light and leave the room in search of Cato.

I find him leaning against his door frame in the same pajama bottoms as me with no shirt on.

_Inhale exhale inhale exhale._

"Do you have your uniform?" He asks me.

"Oh, I forgot, one second." I shuffle over to the bathroom and grab my uniform.

When I get back to Cato he has a sad look upon his face and his eyes are fixed on a picture that rest on hid night stand.

It's a young picture of him standing next to a women who's on the phone. He has a smile on his face in the picture but you can tell something off.

When he look up and finds me staring at him he quickly recovers and gives me a forced smile.

"I'll wash it for you."He say while holding out his hand.

I hand him my uniform and follow him out of his room.

He walks down the hall and stops when he reaches a picture of a beautiful women I assume to be his mother.

The picture frame has hinges on the left side like a door.

He pulls the picture frame to reveal a second clear door with buttons and a mental inside. He throw my uniform in, presses a button, and closes both the clear door and the picture frame.

It makes a small whirling sound then dies down.

He reopens the door and hands me my uniform.

"It smells like roses." I say, confused by what just happened.

"Yeah it's a capitol washer, it takes like five seconds to wash stuff." He says.

"Oh." Is all I say.

There's a moment of silence.

I walk over to Cato's room and place my uniform on his dresser.

I walk back out and find Cato staring at the ground. When he sees my feet he looks up.

"Wanna get something to eat?" He asks me.

I nod.

As we walk towards the stairs Cato turns his neck to the side and I get a clear look at what I did to him.

I stop walking.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly.

He turns around with a confused expression on his face.

"For what?" He asks.

"Your neck." I say.

His look softens.

"It's fine Clove, it doesn't hurt." He says.

He sees the look of doubt on my face.

" I put a special cream on it, it really doesn't hurt any more." He reassures me.

I look at him guiltily.

He sighs and walks towards me, stopping in front of me.

Wordlessly he picks me up and heads towards the stairs.

_The ones made of glass _I remind myself.

I begin to feel uneasy again.

_I won't fall through. _I tell myself.

I like to think that nothing can bother me, but that would be a lie. A lot of things bother me.

_Like stair cases made of glass._ I think.

Cato begins to walk down the stairs and I tighten my grip around his neck.

I feel really pathetic. How many times has he seen me cry? Three? Four? I can kill in the blink of an eye but walking down a stair case scares the hell out of me.

I bit my lip. _Half way there._ I think.

I don't even realize how close his face is to my own.

When we reach the bottom of the stairs he doesn't put me down as I expected.

Instead he carries me all the way to the kitchen and places my on the counter top.

"What would you like to eat?" He asks me.

"Umm, I don't know." I say.

"Do you want a sandwich?" He asks.

"Ok." I say.

Cato opens the refrigerator and takes out the necessary ingredients.

_Why is he not wearing a shirt? And what fourteen year old has abs like that? _I think.

Cato looks up and sees me staring at his chest. He gives a small smile.

I fiddle with the end of my- I mean _his_ shirt as he takes out the bread and begins slicing it.

"Oww." He mumbles. He holds up his hand and examines a small cut. A single drop of blood falls and lands on the floor.

Oh no.

Various images of blood staining the wooden floor at home comes to my mind.

I hop of the counter and kneel on the ground. I try to remove the drop of blood from the wooden floor but it's no use.

"Won't come out." I mutter. Of course it won't come out. How many hours have I spent trying to get my parents blood off my wooden floor at home?

I rub the floor furiously but that only make it streak.

"Come on, come on." I say.

"Clove, what are you doing?" Cato says sounding concerned.

"It won't come out!" I say with a laugh that makes me sound psychotic.

" I'll just remove it with cleaner later, no big deal." He says slowly.

"You don't get it!" I say with another laugh. "It will _never ever_ come out!" I say while seeing various images of my parents death. And all that blood.

"You can't get blood out of wood!" I yell. " It's impossible, trust me!" I say. "I've tried!"

Cato knells down to my level.

"What do you mean?" He whispers.

I take a deep breath.

"Come to my house on Monday, and you'll understand _exactly_ what I mean." I say.

He nods.

He scoops me up in his arms and places me back on the counter and resumes making our sandwiches.

He gives me a few concerned glances once and a while.

It takes several minutes and a lot of deep breaths to calm myself down.

"All done." He say.

He takes two plates out from the cabinet and places a sandwich on each. They look really good. I follow him to the table and take a seat next to him.

"You ok?" He asks once we're seated.

"Yeah, sorry for umm, my little 'freak out' back there, I was just remembering . . ." I trail off.

He gives me a look before biting into his sandwich.

I do the same.

"This is really good." I say in between bites.

"Thanks." He mumbles.

After that we eat in silence.

"I'll take your plate." I say once we're both finished.

I take our plates to the sink and load them in the dishwasher.

_I need to find another job. _I think. Working for Cato was great but I felt wrong taking money from him. You know what? I don't need electricity. All I need to do is pay the water bill and I'll be fine. I'll just ask Amari for my old job back.

"Do you want to watch T.V?" I jump, unaware that Cato was behind me.

"Sure." I say.

We walk over to the couch and Cato grabs a remote on the way.

We take a seat on the couch and I look around, confused because I don't see a T.V.

I look over to Cato questioningly.

He presses a button on the remote and the painting above the fire place slides to the left to reveal a T.V.

"Why is every thing hidden behind paintings?" I ask him, thing back to the capitol washer.

He shrugs his shoulders.

We watch a show about the development of capitol weapons and I listen intently when they talk about knifes.

After the show ends Cato tells me he wants to show me something upstairs.

The second I stand up Cato wraps his arm around my waist and picks me up.

"You know you don't have to pick me up _right now_." I tell him.

"I know." He says with a smirk.

When we approach the stairs I decide that I won't get scarred. Cato's with me and nothing bad will happen. And if I do fall through, he'll break my fall.

I close my eyes the entire time.

When we reach the top I smile triumphantly at my small victory.

Cato leads me down the hall to his bed room.

He some how manages to open the door with me in his arms.

He plops me down on the bed and opens his night stand drawer. He rummages though it till he pulls out a photo album.

He sits down next to me and opens it. The first picture is of two women and a man.

"This is my mom and dad." He says pointing to the two on the left. "I'm not sure who this is though." He says gesturing to the other women.

She looks familiar. Is that . . . ? No. It can't be.

I grab the album from Cato and look closer. It's her. My mother. My fingers brush her face. Why in the world would Cato have a picture of my mother with his parents?

"Where did you get this?" I whisper.

" It was my mom's." Cato says. "Do you know her?" He says, pointing to my mothers smiling face.

"It's my mother." I say softly.

"Really?" He asks surprised.

I nod.

"She looks so happy." I say dazed.

"I think she might be in so other pictures." Cato tells me.

We go through the album page by page.

Cato explains each photo to me. I feel myself getting absorbed by what he's saying. I listen closely as he explains why he's alone it most of the pictures. "Because I was alone." He told me. Maybe his parents took the picture, but they were never in his life.

We don't see any other pictures of my mother till we get to the last page.

The very last picture shows my mother as a young girl, around eleven or twelve, smiling next to another girl her age.

"That's my mom." Say Cato as he points to the girl on the left.

"Is the other girl your mother?" He asks.

I nod.

"It looks like they were friends or something." Cato says.

" I'll call my mom tomorrow and ask her." He says.

"Thanks." I say and give him a genuine smile.

Cato walk to window and and his eye brows furrow.

"It's still raining hard, I think it's some kind of tropical storm." He says.

"Can I stay here?" I ask him shyly.

"_No Clove, I'm going to make you walk home at nine o'clock at night during a storm with forty mile per hour winds." _He says sarcastically.

"Sooooooo, is that a yes?" I question.

He rolls his eyes. "Of course you can stay here." He tells me.

"I'm gonna get washed up in the guest room." He says.

I nod and head to the bathroom to do the same.

I close the door quietly behind me. I open the medicine cabinet and take out my tooth brush.

I walk over to the metal thing that holds the tooth paste and hesitantly hold out my tooth brush at arms length.

The robotic hand take it from me and applies the tooth paste and hands it back.

I carefully take it and walk back to the sink.

I brush my teeth and realize that I don't know where I'm going to sleep._ Just sleep next to Cato._ I tell myself.

I feel my cheeks go scarlet.

I sigh and place my tooth brush back in the medicine cabinet.

I walk back to Cato's bed and crawl in.

Two minutes later Cato walks in. He pauses when he sees me laying in his bed.

"Do you, uhhh, want me to stay in the other room?" He asks me uncomfortably.

"No you can stay here." I tell him.

"Uhhhh, ok." He says.

He slides in next to me and looks at me before he turns out the light.

"Good night Clover." He mumbles.

"Night." I says as I scoot in close to him and throw an arm over him.

He pulls my hand to his chest and sighs quietly.

"Sleep well, Clover." He tells me.

I'm thankful he can't see the goofy smile that's on my face.

* * *

**review :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reviewing! It make me very happy! luv u all!3**

**Chapter 11**

_**Cato's POV**_

* * *

When I wake up Clove has her head on my chest and her hand curled around mine. _She looks...cozy._ I smile to myself. I turn my neck to the side to get a better look at her face.

But after a few moments I become mesmerized by her complexion. Her skin is a milky white and her lips are a soft pink. Her dark hair complements her green eyes and part of me wishes she would wake up so I can look at them. Her eyes are strangely beautiful. Emerald green in color with a little gold around the iris.

I find myself staring at her lips.

I _really _want to kiss her. I know I shouldn't but I want to. I settle myself by placing a light kiss on her temple. Clove mumbles something and tightens her grip on me.

I tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear and I hear her sigh quietly.

"Cato?" She says after a minute or two.

"Hmm?"

"You should get even" She says.

"What?" I say, distracted because that I'm debating on weather or not to kiss her. _Maybe I'll just- _"Cato, did you hear me?"

"What?" I say again. "Uhhh yeah I heard you." I say.

"Oh really, what did I say then?" She asks.

"Uhhh, you said that um,...I don't know." I say.

She rolls her eyes.

"I want you to get even." She says.

"My eyebrows furrow. "What do you mean?" I ask her.

She lightly traces her name on my neck in the same spot where she carved it.

"Huh?" I say confused.

"Write your name." Shesays.

It takes me a minute to process what she's saying.

"You want me to carve my name on your neck?" I say slowly.

She nods.

"Why would you want me to do that?" I ask dazed.

"Because I did that to you and I want you to that to me."She says.

"You're serious?" I ask her.

"Yes."

"Right this very minute?" I say.

"Yes."

"I don't know ..." I trail off.

"Cato, please I _really_ want you to." She says.

"Ummm, I guess so?" I say, still not full understanding what I'm agreeing to.

"Good."She says while pulling out a dagger.

"Where hell did you get a dagger from?" I ask shocked.

"Please, I have one on me 90% of the time." She says.

I stare open mouthed at her.

"What?" She says innocently.

I shake my head.

"Here." She says while putting the dagger in my hand.

"Clove..." I trail off.

Clove smiles at me. "Please." She asks sweetly.

"This is kinda twisted." I tell her.

"Oh Cato, don't pretend like you're not as twisted as me." She says.

"Fair enough." I mumble.

I sigh and turn her neck to the side.

_She'll look really hot with my name on her._ I think.

I pick the same spot on her neck where she cut me.

"Do you really want me to do this?" I ask her.

"For god sakes just do it." She says.

I look at her for a moment.

"What's the real reason you want me to do this?" I ask her.

"I'll tell you when you're finished." She says

_Well if she wants it... give it to her. _I think. Not to mention I'm flattered that she wants _my_ name on her.

I sigh and put the blade to her skin.

I make sure my writing is clear and crisp. I focus on the blade and I make sure I cut deep enough to leave an obvious scar once it's healed. I pause halfway through and glance up at Clove. She has a small smile on her face and she nods approvingly.

She doesn't even appear to be in any sort of pain. Either she's not feeling anything, or she has a poker face like no other.

I finish the curve of my 'o' and pull back to see how it looks. My handwriting is perfect. Blood drips from the letters and I wipe it away with a kiss.

I suck on the wound a little and take the blood off my lips slowly with my tongue.

She staring at me with this dreamy expression on her face. She smiles at me.

"Now tell me why you wanted this." I say quietly.

"So no one will try and take me from you." She says.

I'm confused by her answer.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Her cheeks redden slightly. "I umm, really like hanging out with you and I don't want anyone to try and get between us and uhhh, ruin our friendship." She says while looking at her hands.

I smile at her. "I like hanging out with you too, but who would get between us?" I ask her.

"_Glimmer." _She says while crinkling her nose.

I laugh. "You don't have to worry about Glimmer, I can't stand her either." I say.

"But what about the other day when she was talking to you and invited you to her party?" She asks quietly.

"I told her I already had plans with you and she said 'ok next time' and left." I tell her.

Cloves jaw drops. "That lying bitch!" "I'm gonna rip her throat out!" She yells.

"She said that-." Clove abruptly stops talking and her face turns red.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." She mutters.

"Wait a second, is that why you did this to me?" I ask, gesturing to my neck.

"No." She says, but she's clearly lying.

I smirk at her. "Oh my god you're jealous." I say.

"Am not." She mumbles.

"Don't worry Clover blonde idiots aren't my type." I say.

She gives me a look of uncertainty.

"Come on, lets fix you up." I say.

I gently pick her up and carry her over to the bathroom. I turn on the light and place her on the counter top. "Let me clean it for you." I say while grabbing a small wash cloth. I hold it under the faucet for a few seconds. Clove watches me as I gently dab her neck and wipe away the blood.

"Almost done." I whisper.

I open the medicine cabinet and take out the jar of antiseptic cream. I open it and gently rub it on her neck. Clove sighs quietly. I rub it in slowly, making sure it gets into the wound.

"Feels better?" I ask her when I'm done.

She looks up at me and nods.

"Are you happy now?" I ask her.

"Yeah are you?" She asks dazed.

"Almost." I say.

She gives me a look. "Come on." She says while hoping off the counter and walking back out into my room. I follow.

"Clove." I say softly as I stop walking. She turns around and looks at me. "Yeah?" She says. I look her over. Why is she so goddamn beautiful? I take a step towards her.

She backs up.

Every step I take she takes one back. Eventually, her back lightly hits the wall.

_Perfect. _

She looks around and realizes she can't go anywhere. She settles her gaze on the floor.

"Clover." I say while tilting my head to the side. She looks up at me, meeting my lustful gaze. She opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. I can't take it anymore. I lean in close the distance between us, and bringing my lips to hers.

Her lips feel soft and warm and I smile against them when she kisses me back. I rest a hand on the nape of her neck and settle the other at her waist. I lift her t-shirt up slightly and draw small circles with my thumb on her bare skin. She sighs and I kiss her with more force. She caresses the side of my face in a very soothing way that makes me feel... happy.

I lightly bite her lower lip and suck on it a little.

She whimpers and I feel myself smirk against her lips.

"Cato." She says against my lips, not breaking the kiss.

"What?" I say as I pull her closer to me.

"I like you." She says.

"No shit, I like you to." I say.

She breaks the kiss and looks up at me shyly.

She takes a minute for her breathing to even before shakily asking me a question.

"Cato w- will you,... ummm,... uhh-." Clove looks at the ground and and doesn't finish her sentence.

"Clove will you be my girlfriend?" I ask her rather quickly.

She blushes scarlet and nods.

I grin and capture her lips for another kiss.

* * *

**Oh snap! They kissed! I know this chapter is really short, I'm sorry. I'm not really satisfied with it ... I hope you are :/**

**I leave tomorrow for vacation and I had to give you people _something._ But on a better note, guess what I will be doing on the plane for 2 hours? That right! Typing! Yay!**

**Reviews make me so happy I ... just sit there in silence and space out... thinking about how awesome you are ~_~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! Lets clear somethings up: I made Glimmer district 2 because I wanted Clove to become jealous of someone and I really suck at coming up with names :/**

**Chapter 12**

**Clove's POV**

* * *

_**Monday morning**_

I groan and roll over. Light peeks out from behind the curtains but I refuse to get up.

I'm dead set on getting a few more minutes of sleep.

Almost as if someone out there is trying to punish me, birds begin singing loudly.

And not just any birds.

Mockingjays.

The birds that were the offspring of the Jabberjays, which were specifically designed for _talking._

I push my face under my pillow to block out the noise.

Didn't those capitol scientist realize that a genetically altered bird would have a phenomenal chance of surviving in the wild? What idiots. And everyone in district two is paying the price.

I hear a soft buzzing noise followed by silence from the birds.

Confused, I push the blanket off me and kneel on the bed so I can look out the window above.

I see the birds laying dead in the middle of the road.

I follow my eyes up and see that the telephone pole is humming with electricity.

" I'd hate to be them." I say aloud.

Cato mumbles something and rolls over.

He yawns and grabs my legs, pulling me on top of him.

"Cato what are you doing?" I squeak in surprise.

"Giving you a kiss." He mumbles while pulling my face towards his. He softly kissing me on the lips.

I kiss him back despite the fact that I'm pretty sure I look like a complete mess.

I pull back and see that Cato is wearing his trademark smirk.

"Some birds just got electrocuted." I tell him. _Why did I just say that? _

"Oh yeah?" He says. "Sometimes after a lightning storm it gets a sudden volt." He tells me.

I nod in understanding.

Cato smiles at me and cocks his head to the side. His eyes wander over me in a way that makes me feel self conscious.

I clear my throat slightly.

"You look really nice wearing my cloths, you know that?" He says.

"No I don't." I mutter turning a shade of red, knowing very well that I must look horrible right now.

He rolls his eyes. "Please, you look beautiful." he says.

"Thanks." I whisper.

I look around the room. "What time is it?" I ask. Wanting desperately to get the subject off me.

Cato smiles at me. Well aware I'm not used to this kind of attention.

He turns his alarm clock towards him so he can read the time. "6:17." "Lets get ready for training." He says while rolling out bed.

My eyes follow him as he walks to the door.

He's about to step out when he stops and turns to look at me.

"What?" I say when he doesn't say anything.

He shrugs his shoulders.

"Nothing, just memorizing the moment." he says.

"What 'moment'?" I ask.

"You know, the one where you're laying in my bed wearing my cloths." He says with a smirk.

I roll my eyes. "You're so full of yourself, you know that?" I say.

He opens his mouth to say something but closes it just as quickly. He presses his lips in a line to try to hold in a laugh.

"Go get ready."I tell his sternly.

Cato hold his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright, I'm going." He says while walking out the door.

Once he leaves I slide out of bed and grab my training uniform off his dresser. I walk over to to the bathroom and close the door quietly behind me.

I quickly undress and step into the shower.

I press the blue button and let out sigh as the hot water goes to work on relaxing my muscles.

I shampoo my hair and wash my body with the fancy soap that smells like vanilla. I comb the knots out of my hair using my fingertips and rinse off the soapsuds.

_I wish I had a shower like this at my house. _I think, my thoughts drifting over to the small shower at home.

But then I remind myself that fancy things does not necessarily mean happiness.

_It would sure make everything a hell lot easier though. _I think.

I sigh quietly as I shut off the water and step out.

I grab a towel and quickly dry off. I slip into my training uniform and clasp the buttons.

As I dry my hair I catch my reflection in the bathroom mirror.

'Cato' is clearly written in perfect hand writing about five inches across the side of my neck.

I lightly touch it with my fingertips.

It's tender, but whatever is in that cream I used reduced the slight swelling.

Just feeling around the area I can tell it will leave a very nice looking scar.

I decide not to flaunt it. If they see it, they see it.

I braid my hair to the side so it partially covers Cato's name.

I smile approvingly at myself before heading out.

As I walk I step on something hard. I look down.

At the foot of the stairs lays my dagger. The blood is dried and I bend down and pick it up. _How did it get here?_ I think.

I must have thrown it or something.

I tuck it into my uniform before proceeding to head down stairs.

I stand tall when I reach the bottom of the steps, pleased with myself that I didn't have one bit of anxiety.

When I enter the kitchen I see Cato on the phone.

"Uh huh, ok yeah, alright bye." He says.

He hangs up the phone and looks at me.

"That was my mom, she said she was friends with a girl named Lena before she won the games +cv but after she won they lost touch." He says.

"Oh, ok thanks for calling her." I say while giving a forced smile. Who would have know my mother was friends with a soon-to-be victor?

It's a little comforting though, knowing that she wasn't completely alone.

Once she married my father he controlled all she did. What she wore, what she said, who she befriended - everything.

Thinking about my father makes me mad.

I push the depressing thought from my mind and replace it with a good one.

I think how he looked when he was dead.

His blood forming a large pool where he lay, knife wounds on his chest, neck, and shoulders. How I laughed at the way his eyes begged for mercy.

The way his mouth was slightly open as if he was trying to take one final breath.

Pathetic.

My lips subconsciously turn up into a smile.

"Clove are you ok?" Cato asks me.

I snap out of my trance.

"Yes." I say.

He gives me a look that tells me he doesn't believe me.

"Come on, let's eat." He says.

I ask Cato if he wants my help with breakfast but he refuses.

I cross my arms over my chest.

"Why not?" I ask stubbornly.

"Because." He says.

"That's not an answer." I complain. "You let me stay with you the whole weekend, the least I could do is make us breakfast." I say.

Cato sighs. "Clover just sit down." He says patiently.

"No." I say.

"Just let me make you breakfast." He says.

"I'm not sitting down." I tell him.

"Why not?" He asks me.

"Because." I say.

"You are so stubborn." He says with a laugh.

"You're just as stubborn as me because you won't let me help you." I argue.

"True, but you started it." He says.

I click my tongue. "What are you five?" I say. "You started it." I mimic him.

He smiles at me.

"What?" I say annoyed.

"You're so adorable when you're mad." He says.

"I am not." I say. "I'm a career and careers are _not _adorable_._" I tell him firmly.

"Whatever you say." He says while bumping me with his shoulder lightly.

"Cato why... did...you...-." My words falter when I see his expression. He's stopped smiling and he's looking at me in a way I can't quite place.

_Talk about mood swings._ I think.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I say.

"Like what? He asks in fake confusion. He takes a few steps closer to me.

"Like, umm, you wanna-."

"Kiss you?" He cuts me off while taking another step towards me so our faces are inches apart.

"Uhhh, I don't know? I mean, I was gonna say-" He cuts off my rambling by covering my mouth with his.

He kisses me differently than he did the first time. His lips are more dominating and he roughly grabs my waist and pulls me close to him.

I just let him take over because it would be pointless to try to gain control over him now.

He lightly pushes me causing me to take a step backwards. He continues backing me up till the back of my legs hits something soft.

"Clover?" He says against my lips.

"What?" I murmur.

"Sit down."He says.

"Huh?" I say confused.

He breaks the kiss. He pushes my shoulders and I brace myself for a fall.

Instead I land in a plush chair.

I sit there confused for a moment before looking up at Cato. "Wait here while I make breakfast." He says with a smirk.

My jaw drops. "Y-you tricked me!" I yell.

"Hey, I got what I wanted and _you _got what you wanted." he says with a smile.

I cross my arms but I remain seated. "I bet you didn't even want to kiss me." I mutter.

"Of course I wanted to kiss you." He tells me. "You're my Clover, remember?" He says.

My face goes red. "You weren't supposed to hear that." I whisper.

He grins. "I know." He says. "Don't get up, ok?"

I roll my eyes but listen.

I watch Cato as he digs through his refrigerator and takes out a bunch of ingredients.

He turns on a pan and and I hear a sizzle indicating something inside.

"What are you making?" I ask him.

"You'll see in a few minutes." He says.

I play with the velvet arm rest while I wait.

_Cato and I together now right? He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes so I guess we're dating. _I think.

I mull over the subject till I hear a high pitched ding.

"All done." He says while opening the cabinets and taking out two plates.

He walks over to me and places one on the table in front me.

"It looks good, but what is it?" I ask.

"It's an omelet." He says.

"Ohhh so this is what an omelet is." I say. "I've heard about them but I've never had one." I say.

Eggs and meat are luxuriates only for the upper class.

Cato pulls out a chair and takes a seat next to me. "Go on." He says gesturing to my plate.

I pick up my fork and take a bite. It's light and fluffy and I can taste little chunks of meat and tomato.

"Mhhhhm this is so good." I say with a mouth full.

"You like it?" He asks.

"It's like a thousand tiny food gods are dancing on my taste buds." I say.

He laughs. "Really?" He asks while picking up his fork.

I nod.

He takes a bite. He has a look of concentration on his face as he chews. "You're right, a thousand tiny food god _are _dancing on my taste buds." He says.

"I told you." I say with a laugh.

He smile at me and we continue eating.

We both finish less than ten minutes later.

We take our plates to the kitchen and place them in the dishwasher.

I brush imaginary dust off my pants.

"Ready?" I ask him.

He nods and we head to the door.

The second Cato locks the door behind us he grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers.

He looks up at our hands and gives me a shy smile.

We walk down the street till we reach the dirt road that leads to the Academy.

"Clover?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're my girlfriend right?" He asks hesitantly.

"If you want me to be." I say nervously.

"So that's a yes?" He asks hopefully.

"Yeah it's a yes." I say.

"Good." He mumbles.

I focus my attention back on the road. After walking for a few minutes I hear a twig snap.

"Cato!" We both turn around and see Glimmer walking towards us.

"Oh shit, walk faster." Cato says.

I smile smugly and listen.

"Cato wait up!" She calls.

She jogs over to us.

"Why weren't you at my party?" she asks completely ignoring me.

" Because you're a bitch." Cato says.

I burst out laughing.

Her eyes go wide. "What the hell happened to your neck?" She asks oblivious to the fact that Cato just insulted her.

"Clove's gets territorial when people try to take what belongs to her." He say while giving my hand a light squeeze.

"You did that?" She asks me.

_Might as well go with it._

"Yeah." I say while reaching into my sleeve and pulling out my dagger.

I twirl it in my hands while look at her shocked face.

"It was lots of fun, right Cato?" I ask him.

"Yep, lots of fun." He says.

"You're insane." She says slowly.

I smile widely at her. "Am I?" I ask while cocking my head to the side.

She just stare at me.

The hand that's holding my dagger begins to twitch slightly.I tuck it back into my sleeve before I do something that will get me in trouble.

_Like killing this dumb bitch._ I think.

"Come on Cato we don't want to be late." I say while pulling his hand and lead us _very_ away from her.

"I can't stand her." Cato says with a groan once she a good twenty feet behind us.

"You and me both." I say.

We walk the rest of the way in a comfortable silence till we reach the training center.

"You first." He says.

I pull open the door and we walk inside hand in hand.

Everyone is standing in the center of the training room listening to Amari talk.

Cato and I take a spot in the back.

"So today everyone will be working on hand to hand combat." She says.

"Now usually we would pair you with someone who is your own size and weight, but today we're going to put you up against someone who's just the opposite."

Confused looks are exchanged between students.

"What do you mean?" someone asks.

"Basically boys vs girls." She says.

Half the group groans while the other half whoops and hollers.

"But they'll win!" Complains a girl.

"When you're in the arena you'll won't only fight people your size, you'll also have to fight people bigger than you like...Cato!" She says pleased with her exampled.

Everyone turns to look at him. When the other girls see us holding hands they give me death glares.

A few guys smirk at him.

I look up to him as see he's in total Career mode. He has that 'why the hell are you looking at me' expression on his face.

He raises his eyebrows at the staring crowd and they all quickly turn their attention back to Amari.

I nudge him gently with my arm.

"You scared them." I whisper.

"Did I ?" He whispers back even though he knows that the majority of the people here fear him.

I nod.

"Good maybe then-."

"Hey, no talking in the back!" Amari yells.

"We weren't talking." I say.

"Do you know who partner is?" She asks.

"Uhhhh no, I mean yes, I mean maybe?" I say.

"You're partner is Cato, and since you weren't paying attention you two can compete first." She says rudely.

Cato and I exchange glances.

"Now!" She yells.

Cato lets go of my hand and I automatically miss its warmth.

We walk over to her and she instructs all the other trainees to step back.

We step on to the fighting mat and get into position.

"Remember, no weapons allowed, if you have anything on you give it up now." She says.

Cato and I look at each other.

His eyes wander to the arm that's concealing my dagger.

There is no way in hell I'm giving up my knife. Cato knows this too but says nothing.

"What are you waiting for?" She asks. "Fight."

I look over to Cato and survey him for a moment to try and figure out what he's planning to do.

He makes a move to grab me but I duck just in time.

"Stay still!" He complains as he tries to grab me again but misses.

"Why would I stay still?" I ask him with a laugh as we circle each other.

I look towards the crowd and see that they're eagerly leaning forward to see what happens.

Before I know what's happening Cato tackles me to the ground.

He pins me down and puts all his weight on me.

"Uhhhg what the hell do you eat, bricks?" I ask him while trying to get up.

He just laughs.

I get an arm free and I try to push him off me. "Ow, watch the neck." He says.

"Sorry." I say while pulling my hand back.

I use my free hand to pull out the dagger I keep in my sleeve. I hold it up to his neck right underneath my name.

" I said no weapons allowed!" Amari yells sounding a little scared.

"Don't worry, I won't cut him up too bad!" I yell back at her.

Cato grabs my knife and throws it.

A few seconds later I hear a scream.

We stop fighting and turn towards the direction it came from.

I see a pool of blood beginning to form followed by my knife wedged in someones foot.

"Great job asshole." I say as I smack his shoulder.

He rolls his eyes. "It was an accident." He says.

A girl kneels down and pulls out the knife.

The boy gives another agonizing scream.

She tosses the knife to the side and steps back so one of the male trainers can take him to the emergency room.

"what a wuss." I mutter.

I walked five miles with a knife wound and this kid is screaming his lungs out on the floor.

As he's carried out of the room I realize that Cato is still on top of me and our legs are still tangled.

We look at each other and I can see the hunger in his eyes.

"This is why no weapons are allowed during these types of fights Clove!" Amari yells. But I'm too absorbed by Cato to care.

"Clove." He whispers.

"I'll see both of you in my office at the end of the day." Amari says. "Just finish the fight." She says while waving us off.

Cato smiles at me before rolling over, taking me with him.

I end up sitting on top of him.

Cato makes no move to push me off him or attempt to finish the fight so I just remain seated on his wait.

_This feels... nice._ I think.

"Are you going to push me off you?" I question him.

He shakes his head. "Nope." He says.

"The winner of this match is Clove." Amari says tiredly while rubbing her temple like she has a head ache.

Cato gently lifts me off him and helps me to my feet.

I pick up my dagger and take a spot next to Cato among the crowd.

Everyone is staring at us with mixed expressions of shock, fear, and jealousy.

"What?" Cato asks.

No one says anything.

"Ok then..." He trails off.

Everyone slowly turn around and focuses their attention as the next fight.

* * *

The day passes by slowly. Cato and I are banned from doing any other activities for the whole day so we just end up talking.

Ten minutes before everyone leaves Amari calls us into her office.

"Take a seat." She says gesturing to the small sofa.

Cato and I take a seat close to each other.

"Now you know why you're here." She starts off.

"Clove, when I ask you to give me your weapons you _have_ to listen." She says.

"I didn't ask you to surrender your knife to be a bitch, I asked you to surrender your knife because the fight was strictly _hand to hand _combat, not hand to dagger." She says.

"And Cato, what were you thinking throwing a knife into a crowd of people?" She asks.

"Well in my defense, she did have a dagger to my throat." Cato says.

"Oh please, you could have snapped my neck in two seconds." I say.

"Yeah, but I would miss you." He says sincerely.

I feel a blush creep up my cheeks.

"Uhhh, both you just be careful next time, now get out of my office." She says harshly.

Cato and I quietly get up and leave her office. We make our way to the back door and I notice that everyone has already cleared out.

As we walk outside he grabs my hand.

"We're going to you're house right?" He asks me.

Oh right. I forgot I invited him.

"Yeah, just don't laugh or think I'm nuts, ok?" I say.

"Why would I do that?" He asks me.

"Well my house is really small and has a lot of stains..." I trail off.

"Stains?" Cato questions.

"Yeah, you'll see what I mean." "I hope you have low standers when it comes to housing." I tell him.

"Hey as long as I'm with you it'll be the best birthday ever." He says.

"It's your birthday?" I as him.

"Uhhh, no? It comes out like a question.

"Oh my god it is, why didn't you tell me?" I demand. "I gotta go out and buy a present for you." I say.

"I don't want a present, that's why I didn't tell you." He says.

"What do you mean?" "Everyone likes presents on their birthday." I say.

"Not me." He says. "I'm tired of... stuff." He says.

"Every year my parents would get me something." He says.

"Some times money or some fancy electronic from the capitol, when all I really wanted was a card." he says while frowning.

"I never got a card from them." He says.

"I'll make you card." I tell him.

He smiles at me. "You don't have to." He says.

"I know but I want too." I say.

We turn down the dirt road that leads to my house. I don't have any neighbors so it's really quiet.

I suddenly feel very nervous about what Cato will think of my home.

Especially considering the fact that half my home is covered in blood stains from a double homicide.

"This is your house?" Cato mumbles.

I nod.

I unlock the door and step inside. Cato follows me and closes the door behind him.

His mouth is hanging open as he looks around my house.

"You can't get blood out of wood." I tell him.

He has a pained expression on his face.

"Clove I've seen this before." he tells me shakily.

"What?"

"On a TV show." "It was filmed a long time ago because the blood was dripping and stuff..." He says hoarsely.

"I knew that women was too nice." I mutter, thinking back to the 'kind' Peace Keeper.

I walk further into the house towards the kitchen. Cato stops and his eyes flicker to the bloody hands prints of all sizes that litter the walls.

I take a cup out of the cabinet and hold it under the faucet.

Nothing comes out.

"Goddamn Peace Keepers shut off my water again." I mutter.

I look over to Cato who has the saddest expression on his face.

"Clove." he says while pointing to a small hand print.

I walk over to it and place my hand on top.

My hand is a little bigger than the print but you can still tell it's mine.

All of the sudden Cato's arms are around me in a tight hug.

I tense for a moment but then wrap my arms around him.

He hugs me for a long time but when I start to pull away he won't let me.

"No." He mumbles. "Not yet."

* * *

**Sorry for not updating as fast, as I said before I'm on vacation. **

**Between my drunk relatives yelling at each other and the loss of WIFI I'm going insane. So please do me a favor and review because that would improve my lousy mood greatly. 0_o **

**21**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my god so sorry for not updating! My internet was down and I was freaking out because I couldn't update.**

**I would of updated sooner but I spent a good portion of last night curled up in a ball, in the linen closet, having a panic attack. /(^_^)\ **

**Any way... moving along now...**

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers! You have _NO_ idea how happy I get when I receive a review, especially one that gives me advise! **

**PS, a special thanks to Eliseu27, soccergal21, Hunger-games-lover555, FizzyCash man, Lacey Robinson,Cloveycato555 and Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb for reviewing the last chapter!**

**The anonymous review too! :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

**The best moment of my day is when I receive a review! Thanks so much! :-)**

**Chapter 13**

**Clove's POV**

**reaping day**

* * *

I wake up a with a grimace. It's reaping day, possibly the worst day ever.

You would think that being a career I would look forward to reaping day, be excited even.

But no. I _hate _reaping day.

Not because of the reaping itself, but because of the crowds.

District two is so highly populated that you have a better chance of getting trampled to death then getting reaped. Once the tributes have been selected and the mayor dismisses us, everyone makes a run for it.

The last thing I want to happen today is get stuck in a stampede of people.

I roll over and pull my shabby blanket up over my head, refusing to see the light.

I feel completely exhausted but I know if I show up late to the Justice Building I'm going to get punished.

Being publicly humiliated in front of thousands of people is defiantly not on the agenda for today.

With a yawn I push the blanket off me and open my eyes.

I shriek and my body automatically flinches.

Cato is causally leaning against my wall, arms crossed, dressed in a suit.

My eyes go wide and my jaw drops in shock. "W-what the hell are you doing here?" I stammer.

He laughs."Well good morning to you too sunshine." He says. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't sleep in." He says with a grin.

I stare at him in utter disbelief. It takes a minute for me to find my voice again. "That's why you broke into my house?" I question shakily.

"_Technically, _I didn't break in because the door was unlocked." He says.

I don't answer him, instead I try to calm my rapid breathing.

"Are you ok?" He asks me after a minute.

"No, you scared the hell out of me!" I say, my voice going higher at the end.

"Awww, poor Clover got frightened." He says while sticking out his lower lip. He pronounces his R's with W's like he's a small child.

I shoot him a dirty look.

"Sorry I scared you." He says in a lighter tone while walking to the side of my bed. He lightly tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

His hand lingers on the side of my face and he lightly stokes my cheek with his thumb.

I look up at him, still breathing heavily.

"Calm down already." He says softly.

"Well what would you do if you woke up and someone was in your room?" I asks him, trying my best to igrore the butterflys in my stomach.

"Depends on who it is." He says. "If. if was you..." He trails off while smiling mischievously at me. "If it was you I would probably use you to keep me warm, you're really soft, you know that?" He says.

I feel my face heat and I lightly chew my lower lip.

He smirks at me.

"How long were you standing there anyway?" I ask him trying to change the subject.

He looks at the ground and doesn't answer.

I stare at him,waiting for him to reply. "Go get your reaping cloths on, we don't want to be late." He says ignoring my question. I let it drop for the time being.

"I just woke up!" I say. "And if you didn't know, I don't have reaping cloths." I tell him.

He makes a face. "What do you mean? Everyone has reaping cloths." He says.

"Remember, when my house was broken into and they destroyed my cloths and took the only money I had." I tell him tiredly.

"Yeah...but can't you maybe wear your moms cloths?" He asks hesitantly.

My face twist into a painful expression.

"I haven't been in her room since-." I stop talking and take a sudden interest in my bed spread.

"Since...?" Cato presses.

"Since you know, my father killed her." I say emotionless.

He frowns. "I'm sorry." He says.

"Don't be, you're not the one who stabbed her to death." I say, my lips curling up in disgust at my fathers actions.

How ironic. I can think horrible things about him but when I commit the same crime it's suddenly acceptable.

Well it is. Revenge and killing in cold blood are two totally different things.

I look up at Cato who is fumbling with the pockets of his suit.

"I'm going to wear one of her dresses." I tell him firmly, trying to convince myself more than him. Every day after my mothers death I convinced myself that there was no need to go in her room, even if the bed was bigger.

He smiles.

"I'll wait out here." He say while walking out the door. I roll out of bed and follow him out of my room.

My mothers room is directly across from mine and I feel myself start to tremble as I approach it.

I can feel Cato's eyes on me but I refuse to look up at him.

I lightly place my hand around the door knob. It feels cold and smooth.

I slowly turn it. The door creaks open and I catch my breath.

It's exactly the same. I quietly close the door behind me and step further into the small room.

The queen bed is up against the back wall with two small nights stands on each side. My mothers dresser sits in the left hand corner of the room. The mirror that hangs above the bed has a thin coat of dust and the gold paint has begun to chip on one side.

The light blue color feels warm and welcoming.

I briefly wonder why this room was left untouched when my house was broken into but I quickly banish the thought away.

I could never bring myself to open this door, in fear of what I might find, but it's not that bad at all.

Almost like she can walk in right now and read her book by the window like she used to.

But she won't.

Because she's dead. Because she's not coming back.

Ever.

I swallow the lump in my throat and proceed to the small wardrobe. The cold wooden floor creaks beneath my feet and my eyelids flutter closed as I grasp the small handle. In one quick motion I swing open the door.

I hesitantly open my eyes.

My fathers trousers hang next to my mothers pale green dress along with a collection of other attire. As I shakily reach for the dress my fingers brush the edge of my fathers dress pants. I quickly retract my hand as if it burned me.

I take a deep breath. "Pull it together." I mutter.

I reach for the dress again and successfully remove it without touching any other items of clothing.

I gently take the dress off the hanger and lay it on my mothers bed.

I walk around the bed over to the dresser. It's made of an old oak tree and has small flowers carved on the handle. I almost forgot that. I carefully pull open the top drawer.

I'm surprised to find several new undergarments with the tags still on them.

_Might as well put them to use. _I think. I rip off the tags and quickly remove my pajamas and slip on the new items.

I walk back over to the bed and carefully lift the dress up over my head. I pull it down and smooth out the creases.

It stops about three inches above the knee and has a light gold trim around the edges. The shoulders poof out a little and a piece of thin green fabric wraps around my waist to form a belt.

It fits me well. I smile at myself before heading back out to Cato.

I close the door behind me and look up at him.

"Just give me fifteen minutes and we can go." I say.

"What do you have to do that takes fifteen minutes?" he asks sounding annoyed.

I answer his question by walking to the small linen closet next to my room and taking out a wooden bucket.

"I have to go get water." I tell him.

"Actually your water isn't shut off." he says sheepishly.

"What?" I say confused.

He smiles widely at me.

"Oh no, what did you do?" I groan.

"Oh nothing, just went down to the Justice Building and had a little talk with the water system manager." He says innocently.

My jaw drops. "Y-you can't do that!" I stutter.

"Why not?" He asks.

"Because!" I say.

"There's nothing wrong with a little help Clove." He says.

I don't need help, from anyone." I tell him firmly. "'I've lived on my own for almost three years now." I say.

He raises his eyebrows. "And how's that working out for you?" He asks sarcastically.

"Just fine." I tell him curtly.

"Clove, there's a hole in your roof." He says.

I automatically look up and see a small hole about the size of a baseball in my roof, right above my head.

"That must have happened after the storm." I say indifferently. "What's that got to do with anything anyway?" I ask.

"You need my help, but you're just too proud to admit it." He says.

"I do not, and I will _not_ allow you to pay my water bill!" I say firmly.

"Actually I didn't pay it, I just told them that the Victors of the 58th and 59th Hunger Games requested that the water never be shut off at this address." He says with a shrug.

"Well...ok then, thanks." I say a little surprised as I place the bucket back inside the linen closet.

"No problem." He says.

I still don't like the fact that he got my water back. I know he means well but I'm not helpless.

"I'll be right back." I tell him. I turn around and walk stiffly over to the bathroom to get washed.

I open the door and flick on the small light. I quickly wash my face and tense slightly when I feel the hot water. A smile instantly spreads across my face. I don't remember the last time I had hot water.

Still smiling, I grab a towel and dry my face.

I grab the tooth paste and squeeze a glob on my tooth brush and shove it my mouth.

As I brush my teeth my thoughts wander over to today's reaping. I hope one of our volunteers win. We haven't won for two years. Last year district three won when it should have been us. The girl from our district that year, Alexis, died at the cornucopia.

The boy tribute named Simon was used as a human shield by a district three tribute.

_Stupid district three taking all our glory. _I think sourly.

I sigh as I place my toothbrush back on the on the counter.

I turn off the light and walk out the door when it hits me, I have electricity.

I cross my arms over my chest and march over to Cato.

"What did you do?" I demand.

His eyebrows furrow. "What do you mean?" He asks.

"Why do I have electricity?" I asks him.

"Oh, ummm, I don't know?" He says. It comes out like a question.

"Yes you do know." I say angrily.

"Fine, I took care of it, happy?" He says.

"No, I told you I don't need help!" I say.

He sighs."What was I supposed to do?" He asks. "Let you live in a house with no running water or electricity?"

"Yes." I say shortly.

He shakes his head. "You're impossible." he mutters.

"Why did you do it?" I asks him.

"Because I felt bad that-" "I don't want your pity." I growl.

He rolls his eyes. "I don't pity you." He says.

Without another word I turn around and head towards the front door.

"Were are you going?" He calls after me.

"The reaping, where else?" I say over my shoulder.

I swing open the front door and take the porch steps two at a time. I walk quickly down the dirt road, very aware of Cato's eyes one me.

"Clove!" He calls.

I ignore him. I don't need his help! Why doesn't he see that? I'm fine on my own. I didn't need my parents and I don't need him. I know I'm lying to myself but I ignore the feeling of guilt beginning to bubble beneath my skin.

I grumble to myself about how the reaping is a waste a of time. Everyone already knows who's going to volunteer, so why should the rest of us have to go?

I reach the end of my street and turn left. The pebble road feels uncomfortable beneath my feet and I silently curse whoever designed it.

"Clove will you just wait for me?" Cato calls.

I ignore him again.

After about five minutes the Justice Building comes into view. I walk over to the table where the Peace Keepers take a blood sample and get in line.

As I wait for my turn I replay my fight with Cato in my head. When is he going to realize that I don't need help? _'I felt bad.' _He said.

I scoff. Sympathy is the last thing I need. I don't want to admit it to myself but I feel almost afraid that he'll leave.

The voice of a Peace Keeper pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Next."

I walk forward and wait in front of the table.

"Hand." She says to me. I extend my hand and wince slightly as She pricks my finger and presses it against a paper.

"Next."

As I walk to my designated area I feel like I'm being watch. I quickly turn my head and look around for the culprit. I find Cato looking at me from across the way with a small smile playing at the edge of his lips.

Our eyes meet and I try to break his gaze but I can't. I continue walking, still looking at him, till I smack into something.

"Oh sorry." I say, looking up to see who I bumped into. He has dark brown hair and blue eyes, but they're nothing in comparison to Cato's.

"It's ok, hey you're Clove right?" He asks.

"Yeah, do I know you?" I ask him.

"I go to the Academy." He says.

"Oh yeah? I've never seen you before." I tell him.

"Yeah, and I think your boyfriend wants it to stay that way." He says. I turn around to look at Cato. He lost his smile and he looks like he's ready to kill someone.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, and I have no doubt in my mind that if I don't stop talking to you your not going to live to see your next reaping." I say.

"Well in that case, I'll be going." He says while offering me a nervous smile.

I nod and continue walking to my age group.

Soon everyone fills in. A short women dressed in hot pink with an outrageous purple wig and a pound of make up walks up the steps that lead to the stage.

"Welcome, welcome, and happy Hunger Games!" She says in an incredibility high pitched voice.

"It is now time to chose a courageous young man and women, to have the incredible honor of representing District two in the 73rd annual Hunger Games!" She squeals.

"Ladies first." She says in a sing song voice while walking over to the reaping ball. She reaches in and pulls out the first name she touches.

She unfolds the paper and smiles at the crowd. "Rosalyn Donalds." Says the escort in her thick capital accent.

"I volunteer!" A shrill voice yells. People step aside as a tall girl around sixteen makes her way to the stage.

"Oh! A volunteer, how lovely!" She says happily. She's starting to get on my nerves.

"What's your name dear?" She asks when the girl reaches the stage. "Katrina Kipp." She says proudly.

I roll my eyes. She'll be dead in a week.

"Well congratulations Katerina, now to chose your district partner." She says.

She walks over to the second reaping ball.

She swirls her finger around the edge of the glass before sticking her hand inside.

She grabs a paper and delicately unfolds it.

"Willie Doyle." She says happily.

"I volunteer!" Someone shouts. A boy I recognize from training makes his way to the stage.

"What's your name dear?" She asks.

"James Powell." He says with a smile.

"There you have it everyone!" "District two's tributes Katrina and James!" She shouts.

They shake hands and the crowd erupts in applause.

Our mayor steps forward from where he was standing quietly in the back.

"Congratulations to our two volunteers!" He booms. "May the odds be ever in your favor!" He says while smiling at them.

"Now we are going to dismiss you by rows." He says to us.

Before I'm aware of what's happening I'm being shoved backwards by the crowd. Everyone begins pushing each other to get out first. I have no chose but to turn around and follow them.

"Ladies and gentlemen please wait to be dismissed!" The mayor says panicked. No one listens.

"Clove!" I turn my head in the direction my name was called. I see Cato trying to get to me though the sea of people, but its no use.

I suddenly feel guilty.

Any feeling of anger I had towards him vanishes when I see how desperate he is to reach me. I try to push my way towards him but I can't. People are shouting at each other to stop shoving but no one's listening. Everyone wants to get as far away from the Justice Building as possible.

Someone pushes me roughly from behind causing me to loose my balance and trip.

I collide with the ground and groan as someone steps on me. A hand roughly grabs my arm and pulls me up.

I look to my left and see one of Cato's friends.

"Are you ok?" He shouts over the crowd.

"Yeah, thank you!" I yell back.

"Get off me!" Someone cries.

"Ouch! Stop hitting me!" Yells another.

I some how mange to make it to the side of the road but not before someone pushes me again causing me to tumble down a slope on the side of the road. The ground feels cold and the leaves crunch beneath my body. I slowly loose momentum and my body comes to a stop.

I lay on my back, breathing heavily. I wait till everything stops spinning and sit up. My heart is pounding loudly and I have an ugly bruise beginning to form on my arm.

I rub my temple and look back to the main road. People are still shouting and pushing each other and I decide it would be suicide to try to make it back out there.

I look around to see exactly where I landed.

It's a small woodland. My eyebrows furrow. I remember taking a few walks here and I'm pretty sure I know my way back home.

I walk quickly though the dense vegetation, occasionally stepping over a fallen tree or small boulder. They sun peeks though the thick under brush giving off a golden glow.

It's very beautiful. I admire the dark green moss that covers the bark of the trees.

I walk for about ten minutes until I abruptly stop.

"Cato." I whisper. I suddenly get a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. _He's fine. _I tell myself. But my mind seems to disagree and I begin playing different scenarios of events in my head.

Without a second thought I begin running at full speed through the thick underbrush.

My breathing soon becomes labored, not because I'm running, but because I'm in full panic mode.

I roughly push past a thick bush and stumble onto a dirt road. I'm taken aback by my sudden change in location but I only hesitate for a moment.

My house rest on the only dirt road in district two and I automatically turn down it and sprint to my house.

Part of me expects Cato to be waiting on my porch but he's no there.

"Cato." I try to yell but it comes out as a mumble.

"Clove?"

I whip around and see Cato walk towards me. His suit has a few dirt marks along the sides with a couple of slashes.

"Cato!" I shout. I jump off my porch and run towards him. Before he has time to react I jump on top of him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

He stumbles back slightly but quickly regains his balance.

I bury my face in the crook of his neck and breathe in his intoxicating smell.

"I take it you're no longer mad at me?" He says while wrapping his arms around my waist.

I shake my head.

"You're ok right?" I ask him, my voice muffled by his suit.

"Now I am." He says.

* * *

**CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GIVE ME AN IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? I'M DESPERATE ! **

**:) Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews! You all really helped me! I decided to use two ideas you all gave me.**

**Chapter 14: You're **_**mine**_

* * *

**Clove's POV **

I walk up and down the aisles of the out door market in search of Cato. He said he'd be here at twelve but I can't find him _anywhere_. As I look for him I pass all sorts of venders. People selling sweets, breads, clothing, handbags -even weapons.

After a few more minutes of searching I finally find him causally leaning against a barrel that I'm guessing holds an assort of fruits.

He spots me walking towards him and a smile pulls at the edge of his lips. I pick up my pace and walk faster.

"Hey." I say once I've reach him.

His smile widens and he wraps he arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

"How are you?" He asks me.

"Fine, you?" I ask once he releases me.

"I'm good." He says while placing a light kiss on my forehead.

"So what did you have in mind for today?" I ask him once I pull away, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach.

He shrugs his shoulders. "We're required to watch the Games, might as well do it together." He says.

I nod in agreement. "Ok, but that doesn't start until three o'clock." I tell him.

"Then I guess you're stuck with me until then." He says with a grin.

I sigh dramatically. "Oh well." I say pretending to be sad.

He lightly nudges my arm with his elbow.

"So what _do_ you want to do today?" He asks.

"I don't know, what do want to do?"

"Let's just look around for a little bit." He says.

"There was a vender back there that had some good looking stuff." I say as I point in its general direction.

"Alright let's go." He says as he grabs my hand and pulls me towards the vender.

As we walk I see a few familiar faces of people who sold me things in the past, but other then that I don't recognize anyone.

After a few minutes of walking we pass a vender selling an assort of pastries.

Cato stops dead in his tracks and pulls me towards the display case.

"Want one?" He asks me, not taking his eyes of the sweets.

"Sure." I mutter.

"What can I get for you?" The sales women asks in a gruff voice.

"We'll get two of those chocolate things." Cato said while pointing at one of the items behind the glass.

The women pulls out a piece of wax paper and removes the pastries from the case.

I reach into my pocket to pay her when I realize it's empty. _'Cause I'm broke. _I think glumly.

I look over to Cato to find him handing the women a bill.

"You don't have to." I mumble.

He completely ignores me and hands me the sweet, stuffing his own in his mouth.

I roll my eyes. "Can't you act civilized?" I ask him.

"No." He says with a mouthful.

I sigh and take a bite of the dessert. It's made of a light milk chocolate with a little bit of caramel in the center. A light strawberry glaze rest at the top.

"Oh, I almost forgot, thank yo-" He cuts me off by shoving the rest of the sweet in my mouth.

"You idiot!" I say, my voice muffled by the chocolate. I smack his shoulder with the back of my hand.

He rubs it and pouts with fake hurt.

I glare at him as I finish chewing. He crosses him arms over his chest and smirks at me as he licks the remainder of the chocolate off his lips.

"Why would you do that?" I ask him while placing my hands on my hips. "Do you enjoy seeing me mad?"

"Would it upset you if I said yes?" He says.

"Yes it would." I tell him.

"Well in that case, no I do _not_ enjoy seeing you mad." He says.

I groan and roll my eyes. I take a step back when I hit something.

I look up to see the boy I ran into yesterday at the reaping.

"Oh sorry, I keep running into you." I say with a laugh.

"I don't mind." He says while looking at me in a way I can't quite place.

"Umm, ok?" I say confused.

His eyes flicker to Cato. "See you around." He says, he gives me one last glance and continues on his way.

When I look back at Cato he's walking away from me.

"Where are you going?" I question as I trudge after him. He doesn't answer me and instead walks faster.

"Hey!" I call after him as I pick up my pace. He walks down at old alleyway until he abruptly stops.

I take the opportunity to catch up to him.

"What's your problem?" I ask him.

Before I can react he turns around and grabs my shoulders. He roughly pushes me up against the side of the building, out of sight from everyone.

"You see this?" He questions as he skims a finger under the forming scar on neck, leaving a trail of chills.

"This means you're _mine, _you belong to _me _and no one else." He says. I can see the anger bubbling beneath his skin and I wonder how long he's going to last before he snaps.

He places his hands on the wall, one on either side of me and leans in close.

"M-i-n-e, mine." He say slowly with anger dripping from his words.

Before I can say anything he crashes his lips against mine. He roughly grabs the side of my face and angles it so he can kiss me deeper. His lips feel hot and angry, but inviting. And against my better judgment, I find myself kissing him back.

He closes the small distance between our bodies so he's pressed up against me, leaving me no room to escape. Not that I want to go anywhere anyway.

My stomach tightens in a strange way and I squeak in surprise when I feel his tongue lightly trace my lower lip, begging for entry. Deciding to go along, I part my lips slightly.

He lightly flicks my tongue with his own and leans into me causing the back of my head to lightly hit the wall.

His hand trails down to my hip while the other is still cupping the side of my face. Not knowing what to do with my arms I just let them hang stupidly at my sides.

"You're _mine_." He says against my lips.

"Yours." I murmur.

* * *

**So short! AHHH! Sorry, school is starting up soon and I'm running around like a headless chicken O_O **

**I will try to update as soon as possible! Let me know if I can improve on anything! please!**

**Whenever I get a review I totally get 'in the zone' and ideas come to me much faster! _~Hint~ ~Hint~_**

**Note: I'm in the mist of coming up with a new Clato story which I will be publishing after this one is finished. (If anyone cares)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Hunger Games **

_Before I can say anything he crashes his lips against mine. He roughly grabs the side of my face and angles it so he can kiss me deeper. _

_His lips feel hot and angry, but inviting. And against my better judgment, I find myself kissing him back. _

_He closes the small distance between our bodies so he's pressed up against me, leaving me no room to escape. Not that I want to go anywhere anyway._

_My stomach tightens in a strange way and I squeak in surprise when I feel his tongue lightly trace my lower lip, begging for entry. Deciding to go along, I part my lips slightly._

_He lightly flicks my tongue with his own and leans into me, causing the back of my head to lightly hit the wall._

_His hand trails down to my hip while the other is still cupping the side of my face. Not knowing what to do with my arms I just let them hang stupidly at my sides. _

"_You're mine." He says against my lips._

"_Yours." I murmur. _

* * *

He breaks the kiss and I quickly avert my gaze to the floor. My cheeks burn and I try desperately to control my rapid breathing. Cato's breathing is also labored, but mine just comes out as embarrassing gasps.

I can feel his eyes on me and I wonder when he's going to say something. The seconds pass by like excruciating hours and I find myself fiddling with a caught string on the end of my shirt.

"Well this is awkward." He says after a minute of uncomfortable silence.

I don't reply and continue looking at my feet.

"Are you going to say anything?" He asks.

"No." I mumble.

He laughs lightly. "You just did." He points out.

I roll my eyes at the dirt.

"Sorry about that, I guess I might have over reacted a little." He says while rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

I finally look up at him. I can tell his anger has died down by the sudden softness in his eyes.

"A little?" I question skeptically.

"Well, maybe a lot." He says while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. We stare at each other for a moment, not knowing what to say.

I subconsciously bite my lower lip, which seems to amuse Cato to no end. A smirk slowly spreads across his face.

"Do I make you nervous?" He asks slyly.

"No." I answer quickly. Too quickly in fact because he sees right through me. Of course he makes me nervous. He makes me nervous all the time, not that I'll ever admit that to him.

"Clove?"

"What?"

"You're bad at lying." He says.

"I am not." I say as my face turns scarlet for the second time in less then ten minutes.

"Yes you are." He says with a chuckle.

"And you're bad at..." I search my brain for an answer. "Containing your jealously." I say.

He rasies his eyebrows. "I already knew that." He says.

We both go quiet again.

"Let's just go to your house." I finally say.

He nods. "Ok, just don't bump into anyone one on the way." He mumbles.

"Oh, well you never know." I say.

His eyes narrow as he grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers.

"Ha ha, funny." He says sarcastically.

...

We walk back out to the market and weave through the aisles till we find the main road.

Occasionally I feel Cato's eyes on me, but other than that we walk in silence. I briefly wonder why I never saw the T.V interviews for the tributes but I quickly push the thought away.

A feeling of anxiety bubbles beneath my skin as I think about watching the Games with Cato. He probably won't even flinch when the blood bath starts at the cornucopia. Unlike me who resorts to covering my eyes with my hands and peeking through my fingers when the noise has died down. I'm completely and utterly pathetic. I scowl at myself and kick a small stone in front of me and watch as it skips off the side of the road.

"When's your birthday?"

"Huh?" I question as I turn my head to face him.

"I said when's your birthday?"

"That's random." I tell him.

He shrugs. "You didn't answer the question."

"Next weekend." I mumble.

Cato smiles slightly. I can practically see the gears turning in his head.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."

"I didn't say anything."

"I know." I say.

"Then why did you-" He starts off slowly.

"Because I don't want anything." I say as I kick another pebble.

"Oh come on! That's not fair!" He whines.

"L_ife _isn't fair." I tell him.

"No shit." He mumbles.

I scoff. "Like _you _had a hard life, everything you want is handed to you on a silver platter." "Scratch that, a _gold _platter." I say.

"It's no fun living alone." He says with a slight frown. "What good is a mansion when you're all alone in it?" He asks.

"Oh I don't know." I say as I pretend to think. "Maybe comfortable living?" I reply.

He scowls at me. "Let's get back to the real issue, why don't you want a present?"

I shrug. "There's nothing I want." I tell him.

"Too bad, you're getting one anyway." He says with a smile.

I groan and shake my head.

"No way." I say.

"Whatever."

...

We turn down the road to Victor's Village and I can't help but think back to when I was here last.

And how I woke up, in his bed, next to him. I feel the familiar heat crawl up the side of my face.

I sigh quietly. _That was a good day. _I think dreamily. My eyes widen and I mentally slap myself for thinking like one of those girls who acts all lovey-dovey.

Because that is _not _who I am.

Well, who am I then?

I'm Clove. Just Clove. A girl from district two with no parents and no friends- except Cato. _He doesn't count. _I think.

"Clove! Clooooove!" He says in a sing song voice.

"What?" I say as I pull back in to reality.

"You stopped walking." He says.

"I did?"

"Yeah, are you alright?" He asks.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." I tell him.

He looks unconvinced as we continue walking up his drive way.

There's a small hole in my left shoe and I flinch slightly when it comes in contact with a particularly hot section of cement, causing me to stumble slightly. Cato grips my arm and steadies me.

"You sure you're all right?" He asks.

"I'm _fine." _I tell him.

He shakes his head slightly and continues walking up the path to his house, sill holding onto my arm like I might fall any second.

When we reach the large oak door he lets go of me so he can open it.

I watch him as he reaches into his pocket and pull out a small key. He steps in front of me so he can unlock the door and after a few seconds, opens it and gestures for me to go inside.

I walk in and look behind me to make sure he follows. He steps inside and closes the door, locking it behind him.

Wordlessly he takes my hand and pulls me to the couch. I watch him as he grabs a black remote off a side table and aims it at a painting on the wall. The paining rotates to reveal a sleek black T.V.

He presses a red button and the T.V flickers to life. A image of non other than Claudius Templesmith and Caesar Flickerman wearing his trademark blue suit with matching hair and eyebrows smiles at us through the screen.

"Welcome to the 73rd annual Hunger Games! Now we're just about to start, but before we do let's take a look at our live audience!"

The camera focuses on a crowd of at least one hundred thousand screaming and cheering as the count down begins on one of the many jumbo screens. A news anchor from the Capitol begins interviewing one of the sponsors who has snake like fangs and red eyes.

"Uhhgg." I say in disgust when the man begins talking, revealing a forked tongue.

"You got that right." Cato says, crinkling his nose as if he's smelled something bad.

"I hate snakes." He says.

"How come?" I ask him.

"When I was little, this lady from the capitol visited my parents, she was covered in scales and I've hated snakes since." He says.

"Well that's understandable." I tell him.

The voice of Caesar Flickerman pulls me back to the television.

"Now! Let's take the camera back over to the arena!"

The scene changes to a snowy mountain range with a thick forest. All twenty four tributes rise on to their mental platforms as the booming voice of Claudius Templesmith begins the ten second count down.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." The gong sounds and I watch as everyone makes a bee line for the cornucopia. The snow is deeper then some expected and as a result a few trip. They quickly scramble back to their feet and continue running.

A career from district one gets a hold of a spear and quickly drives it through a younger boy's stomach.

I cover my hands over my eyes when they boy let's out an agonizing scream.

_Think of something happy._ I tell myself. I try and try but every time I get a hold of a good memory someone let's out a scream or begs their killer to spare them.

I would be lying if I said death doesn't scare me. Because it scares the hell out of me. Sure, I can kill, but not for fun. Wait, scratch that, I felt pretty damn good after I killed my father, despite the circumstances. I mull over the subject for a little while, squeezing my eyes shut tighter every time I hear a canon being fired.

I peek through my fingers to see Cato leaning forward, completely absorbed by the television.

I was right. He's not even flinching. People are being brutal murdered before him and he's acting like he's watching a football game. He must be immune to this.

I hesitantly look back at the screen. A image of a young girl around twelve or thirteen is shown carefully crouching behind the side of the cornucopia. She cautiously walks around the side only to meet a dagger to the heart by another girl. He eyes widen as she collapses to the ground. A canon fires a few seconds later, confirming the kill.

I whimper slightly at the way her dead body is spread out, in a unnatural position- as if she's in pain.

Cato wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer to him. I hide my face in the corner of his shoulder.

I've said it before and I'll say it again: I'm pathetic, hiding from the Hunger Games like a five year old. I don't know why but I do this every year.

Maybe because a few years ago I started having nightmares every time after I would watch the Games. Horrible vivid dreams where I take the place of the district two tribute. Sometimes I would wake up screaming, still unaware of the fact that the terror I just witnessed was nothing more than a creation of my own mind.

When you think about it, killing is easy, all you have to do is pretend that your victim doesn't have a family, or friends, or feelings. The problem is that everyone wants to get out, even if there's no one worth getting out for, which means they'll fight back. That's the only down side of being reaped, besides that I don't have a problem with winning.

"Are you scared?" Cato whispers to me.

_No shit Sherlock._

"No." I say from the safety of his shoulder. It comes out a little higher pitched than I intended.

"Yeah right, your whimpering is louder then their screams for mercy." He says.

I frown and look up at him.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" I say as I automatically cringe when I hear another canon going off.

"All sad and stuff." He says.

"Sorry." I mumble.

He grabs the remote off the arm of the couch and hits the mute button. I let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"There, now you don't have to listen to it." He says somewhat softer.

I nod and look up at him one more time before closing my eyes.

I focus on where I am: in a very nice, very safe house. Nothing here can hurt me.

Cato casually rest his arm against me and I feel as if a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I take a deep breath and exhale slowly.

Everything is going to be ok...Or is it?

* * *

**I know it says chapter 16 at the top, I'm too stupid to fix it :(**

**For the person that asked if my new story will be modern day AU...HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW?! WHAT ARE YOU A MIND READER OR SOMETHING? /(0-0)\**

**Yes it WILL be AU. **

**I personally love writing modern day AU, and I'm practically squealing with delight that you asked that!**

**Also, they are going to be reaped at the next reaping, next year, I have to fast forward a lot of time but I'll do it through out a couple of chapters. **

**For the person that said it's moving to quickly... I know exactly what you mean. I didn't tell you all this but I made slight tweaks to the other chapters. I added a few things things, (don't bother going back to check). **

**Reviewers, you are my gods, every time I go to bed I think 'I wonder if someone else is thinking about my story'... **

**Fun fact: The idea for this fanfic can to me in a dream,(Along with the murder scene in chapter two) The idea for my new modern day AU clato fic also came it me in a dream, you should have seen the smile on my face when I woke up! /(O-O)\**

* * *

**GO TO MY BIO AND VOTE ON WEATHER OR NOT I SHOULD WRITE A MODERN DAY AU CLATO FIC. **_**(after you review...LOL)**_

**I PROBABLY WILL ANYWAY BUT IF A LOT OF PEOPLE WANT ME TO I WILL BE REALLY ENCOURAGED TO GO THROUGH WITH IT!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Clove's POV **

**A/N last night I had a dream I was in the hunger games :P**

* * *

I'm half asleep when I feel something lightly rub against my cheek. It's soft, like a caress to the skin, and it feels nice and soothing.

My brain needs to process it for a moment before I realize that Cato's the one who's making me feel this calm and relaxed.

I'm not sure when I fell asleep but the soft strokes to the side of my face feel too nice for me to care. I sigh quietly and Cato's movements falter only for a moment when he realizes I'm awake.

Thankfully he doesn't stop because I would have to voice my objections if he did.

The pad of his thumb lightly runs over my cheek bone, sending chills down the side of my body.

He slowly moves his fingers in a circular motion, tracing my jaw line and then the scar on my neck.

A strange feeling settles over me, one I've only felt on rare occasion, almost always with Cato.

Happiness.

I try my hardest to remember this moment. I focus on the soft hand that's drawing light patterns on the side of my face, making me feel safe and warm all over.

He continues tracing my features for I don't know how long, until he suddenly stops and pulls his hand away.

The warm feeling slowly leaves me along with the feeling of contentment.

I no longer feel calm. I want him to continue drawing soft patterns on my cheek bones with the tips of his fingers- but he doesn't.

With a pout my eyes flutter open.

I find him leaning over the back of the couch, watching me.

"Why did you stop?" I murmur sleepily.

"Were you enjoying it?" He asks.

I nod. "Feels nice." I mutter.

His finger tips lightly brush the side of my face once more.

"Hmm." I hum in contentment.

He retracts his hand again, causing me to automatically frown.

"Don't stop." I mumble in a feeble protest.

"You talk." He says as his fingers ghost over my temple.

My eyebrows furrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"In your sleep. You talk." He says.

"Really? What did I say?" I ask him as he runs his thumb under my brow line.

"You kept saying no, over and over again. Do you remember what you were dreaming about?" He asks.

I shake my head back and forth slowly. "Ah uh." I say as he tucks a few strands of loose hair behind my ear.

"At least if it was bad you don't remember it." He says while leaning over the couch and pressing his lips to my forehead.

I look up at him and smile dreamily.

"You know a lot of people are scared of you, but you're such a softy." I tell him.

He raises his eyebrows at me.

"Fine, a very _dangerous_ softy that can kill you in your sleep." I correct almost sarcastically.

"Damn strait." He mutters.

I hold back a laugh.

"Did you finish watching the Games?" I ask him suddenly when I realize I don't feel the glow of the television. It can't be over already, it just started.

He shakes his head.

"You were too distracting so I just gave up and watched you instead." He says.

"You were watching me sleep?" I ask him.

He nods. "I was just trying to figure out what you were dreaming about." He say innocently.

"Oh." I say lamely.

Suddenly Cato's stomach growls loudly.

"I'm hungry." He says.

I roll my eyes. "Really? I had no idea." I say sarcastically.

"Hey, you would be hungry too if you didn't eat lunch." He tells me.

"I didn't eat lunch." I remind him dryly.

"Oh, then how come you're not hungry?" He asks.

"I am hungry, I can just go longer without eating than you can." I tell him.

"How?"

"Lots and lots of practice." I say, my voice dripping with fake enthusiasm.

He scowls at me. "No wonder you're so skinny, you don't eat enough." He says.

"Well if want to buy me food everyday be my guest." I say.

"Hmm, you know what? I think I will."

"I was kidding." I tell him.

"Whatever, we can argue about it later, let's eat." He says as he begins walking away from me and heading towards the kitchen.

"Come on." He calls over his shoulder.

I grunt in response as I roll off the couch. I yawn and stretch my limbs before walking towards him. As I make my way over to him I can't help but admire the extreme detail in the marble carvings along the base boards.

_His base boards cost more than I'll ever make in my entire life. _I think, laughing at my own misfortune. I'm quick to scold myself though, because it goes against everything I believe in to take pity on myself.

Once I reach him I stand up on my tipy- toes and peer over his shoulder so I can see the contents of the refrigerator.

"What do you want?" He asks.

I shrug. "I'll eat anything that's edible." I tell him.

"Just to let you know, if I make, it will most likely not be edible." He says with a sheepish smile.

"Fine, I'll make it, you just sit over there and do nothing." I say while waving him off.

He gives me a thumbs up. "Sounds like a plan."

...

I decide to make some sort of soup, and after a few seconds of intense thought, I decide on tomato basil.

I quickly gather two medium onions, and chop them into small bits. I set a pot on the stove and add four tablespoons olive oil, along with a can of Italian-style whole peeled tomatoes.

I also throw in a cup of chicken broth with one teaspoon of lemon zest. I grab three garlic cloves and add them in as well.

I pause with what I'm doing and try to think back to what else I need. I snap my finger when I realized I almost forgot the basil. After all, you can't make tomato _basil _without basil.

I open the refrigerator and search through the drawers till I find a container of loosely packed basil leaves.

I add them to the soup and stir it for a few moments. After I add a teaspoon of lemon juice and salt the rest is a cake walk.

While the soup finishes cooking I take out two bowls and spoons.

I walk over to Cato and place one in front of him and the other directly across.

"Do you like to cook?" He asks me.

"What? Oh yeah, I really enjoy it." I tell him.

Usually I don't have enough food to cook a real meal with at home, let alone have the money to buy the proper ingredients.

Unlike Cato who seems to be oblivious to the fact that he has just about every kind on ingredient in his pantry, and probably would live off of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches if I didn't cook for him.

Well, maybe he _can _cook but just want me to think he can't so I'll make him dinner. I'm not complaining, I enjoy cooking so I wouldn't have a problem if he told me he was just to lazy to do it himself.

The timer on the stove sounds indicating the soup is finished.

I turn off the dial on the stove and and take the pot over to the table. I place it on top of a wood trivet so the bottom of the pot won't burn the surface of the oak table.

I grab Cato's bowl and carefully ladle the soup into his dish. I set it back down in front of him and proceed to serve myself.

I move the pot to the side so I can see his face.

"Thanks." He says sincerely.

I shrug. "No problem." I tell him.

We stare at each other for a moment.

"Well go on." I say.

He picks up his spoon and I lean in close as he sips it.

"Uhhh where did you learn to cook like this?" He asks as he greedily takes in another spoonful.

I laugh. "My mom taught me a little, but I mostly taught myself." I tell him.

He nods in response.

"Eat." He instructs.

I do as he says and take a spoonful into my mouth.

It taste very rich, different flavors pop out at me and see why Cato's so eager to get to the bottom of the bowl.

"It's ok." I say with a shrug, waiting to see what his reaction will be.

He practically chokes on his soup.

"_Ok?_" He questions. "It's delicious." He says while looking at me as if I know nothing.

"As long as you enjoy it, I'm happy." I say.

"Well it's the best soup I've ever had, so you should be ecstatic." He says.

I smile smugly at him. "Good to know."

...

We don't talk much, Cato is too immersed in his soup to focus on anything else, so we eat in a comfortable silence.

I don't remember a time when things were completely mute, even now the quite clinking of silverware can be heard along with the occasional vibration caused by a spoon hitting the side of the bowl.

We drain our dishes in mere minutes and take them to the sink.

I almost drop my bowl when I hear a loud knocking at the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Cato mutters as he places his dish in the sink.

He walks over to the door and peers through the looking glass.

He turns to face me.

"You gotta go." He says, sounding somewhat panicked.

"What?" I say in confusion.

"Like right now, you gotta go."

"Why? "Are you ok?" I ask him.

"I don't know." He says.

"Where do you want me to go?" I ask him.

"Just duck down." He tells me.

"Who's at the door?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter right now, I'll explain later."

"Cato can you just tell me what's-" I'm cut off by another loud knock at the door.

"Quick!" He hisses.

He gestures for me to duck down and I roll my eyes at him as I crouch behind the counter.

I hear Cato open the door and step outside.

I pause to see if I can get word of anything but I soon find out it's useless.

Curiosity over takes my thoughts and I find myself wondering who on Earth could possibly make Cato react like that.

Obviously he knew who was at the door, and he wasn't too thrilled to see them.

I frown to myself. It's not like he's in any danger, right? I mean for god sakes he's in his own home.

I hear muffled shouts coming from outside and I hesitantly peek around the corner. The door is close but I can see the outline of Cato's shadow peeking out from the small window next to the door.

I listen carefully in hopes of catching something that doesn't sound like jiberish.

I have my face pressed up against the side of the kitchen counter for a full five minutes when I abruptly hear the front door open and slam shut.

I hear Cato walking towards me and I grip the edge of the counter top as I stand up.

I brush myself off and look up at him.

"Who was at the door?" I question.

"Peacekeepers." He answers.

"What did they want?" I asks him suspiciously.

"He said I'm no allowed to tell anyone. Because if I do he said, and I quote, 'If I find out you mentioned this to anyone I will personally see that your name never makes it into the reaping ball.' "

My jaw drops. "They can't do that!" I protest. "That's blackmail! We've trained our whole lives for the Games, they can't just take that away from you!" I say angrily.

"I know they can't. Plus I don't know why he overreacted like that, it wasn't even a big deal." Cato says.

"I mean seriously, what idiot thinks he can actually manage to blackmail me." He say with an eye roll.

"Can you tell me what he said?" I ask him hesitantly.

"Sure. The Peacekeeper named Issac didn't even both to look up when I answer the door, he just began reading off this official paper telling me there was going to be a rule change for the Games next year. Before he could tell me what the rule change was he looked up and realized it was me, and not my father, he made me promise not to tell anyone, a promise I just broke." He says dryly.

"Sorry." I mutter.

"Don't be, I was going to tell you anyway." He says.

"Oh, ok, so what do you think the new rule change is gonna be?"

* * *

**Go to my bio and vote! Only 7 people so far want me to write a modern day AU clato fic :`( Am I that bad? I promise my AU will be great, please vote!**

_And thanks to all my reviews! School just started up and it's gonna be hard to update a lot but I will try to get a few paragraphs in a night!_

I sometimes feel that when I only get reviews from 10 people I'm only writing for 10 people, but I know that's not the case.

However, if you have not reviewed yet pleasedo. It makes me smile so much and it would mean a lot to me if you did. I really want to know if I'm going in the right direction with this story!

Think of it like this, I give you 2,489 words and you can give me 4. 'Good' or 'bad' or even 'ok' is fine!

I'm not saying this to be a greedy review bitch, I just really really really want to know what you think of my writing!

* * *

_**P.S, do you ship Alexander Ludwig with Isabelle Fuhrman in real life? If so go to Youtube and type in: Alexander Ludwig on the phone with Isabelle Fuhrman (Ustream 7/6/12) type it in with the parentheses too.**_

**FLKDS;GDG AHHHHH! I WAS FAN GIRLING SOOOO HARD WHEN I SAW THIS VIDEO! YOU MUST WATCH! TOTALLY WORTH IT! CLATO DOES EXIST PEOPLE!**

**WATCH IT NOW! ;D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck so sorry for not updating! The past 12days have been the most _depressing_ days of my life, that's why this update is so late, so so so sorry. this would have been up later but a certain someones stole my lap top from me for four days :(**

**Also my modern day AU will be published AFTER I'm completely finished with this story. So vote! If you tell me in a review you want me to do my AU I won't be sure it you voted or not. So please vote! Also I have bits and pieces of it already written out... Plus it'll be way better than this story, I have tons of awesome ideas already :) (Well they're awesome to me) **

**Thank you to my reviewers, you guys have no idea how much it means to me. Like really, taking a minute out of the 1440 you have in a day just for me, means a lot. **

* * *

I make my way down to the training center slowly. The Games have ended, therefore training has started up again, and I know without a doubt that we'll be working longer and harder then ever.

Last week Cato informed me that the winner was from District seven. I laughed, thinking it was a joke, only to find out it wasn't.

How could District seven beat us?

_Maybe if you had a back bone you could have watched the Games and found out for yourself. _My less noble side sneers at me.

I grumble in annoyance. Why the hell was I so scared? I curl my lips up in disgust at the thought. I was not _scared. _I just felt _unsafe_. Somehow I can't convince myself to believe my own lie.

I shake my head to clear my jumble thoughts before turning down the road that leads to the Career Academy.

I briefly wonder if Cato will remember it's my birthday but I quickly decide he won't. I told him last week, I doubt he'll be waiting at the doors of the training center to say happy birthday.

It's for the best, really. The last thing I want is for him to spend his money on me. I debate this as I walk up the concrete steps that lead to the titanium doors of the Academy.

...

I swing open the door to find everyone standing in a small circle in the center of the training room while one of the trainers begins gesturing to something out of my view.

I quickly walk over to the group and find my place in the back next to Cato.

We exchange brief smiles before turning our attention back on the trainer.

"Now as I was saying, Glimmer has an announcement." He says while gesturing to her once more.

_Oh, this is gonna be good_. I think.

She smiles seductively at him and bats her fake eyelashes.

"I just wanted to let everyone know I'm moving to District one." She says in her high pitched voice.

"WHOOO!" I say loudly and I pump my fist in my surprise victory.

Everyone turns around to face me and I quickly slap a hand over my mouth.

"I mean, awwwww." I say sadly.

Glimmer clicks her tongue in annoyance. "Be happy now _Clove _because when I get reaped in District one, I _am _going to win." She says, acting as if she's better than me.

I try to hold in the laughter that threatens to over take me but it's impossible. I burst out laughing and grip Cato's arm for support.

"You...will...never...win." I say in between snickers.

"I will too!" She says angrily while stamping her foot in protest.

I press my face against Cato's shirt in an attempt to silence my laughter.

"Calm down." He tells me. I hear the slight crack in his own voice indicating he's trying to hold back laughter of his own.

Once I've managed to gain control over myself and silence my laughter I turn to face Glimmer.

"Thanks, I need that." I tell her. I'm trying to keep a strait face but I can't stop smiling.

"Well see who's laughing when _I _get to be in the Games next year." She says curtly.

"I'll be laughing my ass off when you volunteer." I tell her. "You won't last too minutes in the Games."

"I will too!" She yells as she pushes past the others and storms off towards the girls locker room.

"That was the funniest thing I ever heard in my life._ When I get reaped in District one I am going to win."_ I say as I mock her high pitched voice.

Cato chuckles and rolls his eyes.

Our trainer pinches the bridge of his nose and mutters something incomprehensible.

"Someone go get Glimmer." He says tiredly.

A girl with long braids begins walking towards the girls locker room to collect her.

"Anyway, the _real _reason I called you all here was to let you know we're going to rotate the schedule. Anyone who has not had a chance to work with weights and spears will be doing so today." He says.

"We have exactly three hundred and fifty-two days until the next reaping, let's make them count. We'll be observing you all today to see who the best candidate is for the next reaping." He says while clasping his hands together.

"Now for the groups. I need two lines. Girls on one side boys on the other."

Everyone quickly scrambles to get in the proper place.

I take a spot in the back. He walks up the middle, clip board in hand, as he calls out names and directs kids to their station. I perk up when he calls out Cato's name. I watch as he sends him to work with weights and spears.

"Clove Williams, you will be working with spears and weights as well." He says.

"You're kidding right?" I ask him. "Do I look like I can pick up weights too you? I can barely open a jar." I say.

A few people laugh.

"Yeah it's real funny till I '_accidentally_' throw I knife at you." I say curtly to one of the boys that laughed.

He raises his eyebrows.

"You would think she would be kidding, but no, she's not." Cato says from his station.

He turns his neck to the side to show the boy the scar I carved into his flawless skin.

"Freeze." I say. Cato automatically stops.

"What are you talking about?" He questions in fake confusion.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I reply.

"Do I?"

"Enough, the two of you." Our trainer says. "Clove, you haven't worked with weights or spears since our last rotation. In order to maintain our position as second place in the rank of top Academies through out Panem, _all_ Careers must complete each exercise." He says a matter-of-factly.

"God, did you mesmerize the fucking hand book?" I ask him.

His face falls a little. "Actually, I did. But that's not the point, the point is you have to be skilled in _all _areas of battle, not just knives. Now get to work."

...

I drag my feet as I head over to the weight lifting station. When I've reach the table that holds an assortment of different sized weights I try to pick one up, but it won't budge.

"What the hell." I mutter. I can't even lift a ten pound weight. Perfect.

This time I try using both hands to lift it, but still, no luck. I muster up all my strength and I feel it give slightly when suddenly I feel as if all the weight has disappeared, and I hold it in my hand as if it weighs nothing.

"Yay." I say quietly. I hear a chuckle and I whip my head around to see Cato holding the other end of the weight.

"Seriously?" I question. "You got me all excited for nothing." I say with a pout.

"You weren't kidding when you said you could barely open a jar, were you?" He says with a smirk.

I shake my head. "I'm only good with knives, Cato." I tell him.

"You probably know fifty different ways to kill me, don't you Clover?" He asks me.

I nod. "Yes, but I only know about three that would be quick." I tell him.

He smiles at me, a truly terrifying smile, one that would make anyone else run with fear. But for me, it makes me smile in return, a sick, blood thirst smile.

"You look crazy right now." He tells me.

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask him softly while cocking my head to the side.

He shakes his head. "Not in the slightest." He answers.

"Good." I say while releasing my grip on the weight. Cato places it back on the rack and turns to face me. He stares at me for a moment as if he's trying to form a proper sentence.

"I'll be right back." He says quickly.

He leaves me standing there in complete confusion as I watch him walk out of the training room and head towards the cafeteria.

"What the...?" I say to myself. I try to think of a reason he would leave in the middle of training, but I can't come up with anything.

He returns a few minutes later holding an apple. "Why the hell do have an _apple_?" I ask him.

"You'll see." He answers. "Stand in front of the target." He tells me. I give him a confused look, but listen.

He walks over to me and places the apple on my head. My eyes widen in realization.

"No fucking way." I tell him.

"I never miss." he says as he balances the apple on my head.

"You're nuts." I tell him.

His lips twitch slightly as if he's trying to hold back a smile.

"Am I?" He questions.

"Yes. You are certifiably insane." I tell him firmly.

"Hmmm, if you say so."

He walks away and for a second I think he's changed his mind. I'm about to lift my arm to remove the apple from my head when he grabs a spear faster then I can blink and throws it.

My body automatically tenses up as the spear comes whizzing at me. I try to squeeze my eyes shut but I can't. I'm literally frozen with fear. I hear a quite 'thump' and I hesitantly look up to see the spear pierced through the apple, mere centimeters above my head.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"I told you I never miss." He says.

"Cato, can you please refrain from throwing spears at your girlfriend." Our trainer says dryly.

"But it's fun!" He whines.

"Sorry, but I don't want to get sued." He says.

"If I'm going to sue anyone, it's gonna be him." I say as I point a finger at Cato.

He scowls at me.

"What?" I say defensively.

"You would sue me?" He asks.

"I wouldn't be alive to sue you." I tell him.

He shakes his head. "Maybe, it would depend on where I hit you."

A glint of something takes my attention off him. After a moment I realize it's the sunlight reflecting off one of the knives.

My eyes flicker to the knife station and then to Cato.

A smile slowly spreads itself across my face.

"Your turn." I tell him.

"What?"

"I said it's your turn." I say as I walk past him and head over to the knife table.

"That was the last apple." He calls out.

I scoff. "I don't need an apple." I tell him.

When I reach the knife station I collect about seven knives and walk back over to Cato.

"Stand in front of the wall." I tell him.

"Why?"

"You threw a spear at my face." I say.

"_Technically _I thew a spear at an apple." He corrects.

"Whatever, it's my turn."

"No way." He says.

He walks over to weights and reaches to pick one up, completly Igroring the fact that I have a handful of knives. I take out my first knife and get ready to throw.

"Don't move." I say in a sing song voice.

He looks up just in time to see me take my aim and throw. I watch as the knife cuts through the air and embeds itself in the wall about two inches from Cato's neck.

His jaw drops in shock as I stare smugly at him.

"CLOVE!"

I turn towards the voice of my trainer and see him clenching his jaw in anger.

"Just because Cato threw a spear at your face doesn't mean you can start throwing knives at him!" He yells. "You're not even supposed to be working with knives today!" He says as he dramatically throws his arms in the air. "Put them back."

I start to turn around like I'm going to walk away but I quickly turn back to face Cato and throw the rest of my knives, one after the other.

His face is one of complete shock as knife after knife lands inches from his face and neck.

"Clove I told you no!" My trainer yells.

"Shit. I did I _not_ see that coming." Cato says breathlessly. He claps his hands genuinely in applause.

I laugh and take a formal bow.

"Clove, we just had that wall painted!" My trainer says irately.

"So?"

"Now it has about eight knives stuck in it."

I shrug.

"At least I didn't kill him." I say.

"I knew you weren't going to kill me, you never miss." Cato interjects as he begins pulling the knives out of the wall.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." I say.

"Uhhg, you know what, training ends soon anyway, why don't you guys take the rest of the day off?" Our trainer suggest.

"You just want us to leave." I say.

"Yes, I do. The quicker the better actually." He says.

Cato shrugs and drops the knives to the floor.

"That's cool, I was getting tired anyway." He says.

He walks over to me and takes my hand.

"Later." He calls out over his shoulder as we head to the door.

* * *

We walk in silence, as usual. The road is newly paved and the smell of tar is thick in the air. Cato opens his mouth to say something but the sound of someone screaming silences him.

I know that scream. It haunts me almost every day.

Without a second thought I hop over the metal railing on the side of the road and begin running down the small dirt slope that leads to a thick forest, the one that occupies almost every side road in District two.

"Clove!" I hear Cato shout after me. I don't even bother to turn round as I sprint though the dense underbrush.

I hear it again. An Earth shattering cry for mercy. I force myself to run faster now, ignoring the pain I feel when I snag my arm on a sharp branch.

"Clove!" His voice is closer now but I don't care. I have one sole purpose at the moment. Locate the sound of my mother's screams.

_Maybe I've finally gone crazy after all. _I think. _It could all just be in my head..._

No. I don't have time to debate this, I need to find out where the hell it's coming from.

I run a full speed, the greenery whips pass me in a blur as I hear another high pitched shriek that echos through out the small wood.

I reach a clearing and come to a halt. I whip my head back and forth to locate whoever or what ever is behind this.

A small bird flies over me, a Mockingjay.

It mimics her cries once more, and that's when I snap. I bend down and pick up a fairly decent sized rock and chuck it at the bird.

The Mockingjay is mid-cry when the rock makes contact with it's small body. It falls to the ground with a quite 'thump'.

I'm breathing heavily as I walk over to the small bird and kneel beside it. The rock I threw rest next to the body of the lifeless bird. I pick up the stone and and shift it from hand to hand before bringing it down on the small skull of the Mockingjay.

I know it's pointless but it makes me feel better. I repeat the action over and over again till all the remains of the bird is a bloody pulp.

I carefully lay down on my side and curl up into a small ball on the cold Earth. My eyes flutter shut as I process everything that happened.

It wasn't her. How could it be? She's gone, I knew that. But how is it that four years later this Mockingjay remembers her screams?

I hear a twig snap but I don't bother to look up. I know it's Cato.

His foot steps draw closer and they momentarily stop, telling me he sees the small carcass of the bird.

I feel him lean over me and I'm tempted to open my eyes but I know if I do they might over flow with tears.

He sighs and I feel his strong arms scoop me up. I cling to the fabric of his shirt as I sniffle quietly. He shifts me in his arms so I'm facing his chest and begins walking in what I assume, is the direction of the main road.

The leaves crunch beneath his feet as he carries me. I let my body relax as I listen to the steady beat of his heart. _Bump bump bump bump bump. _It's strong, just like him. I let the rhythmic sound lull me into semi-unconsciousness where I'm aware of what's happening but just too emotionally exhausted to keep my eyes open.

"Clover?" He questions.

I don't respond.

"You scared me when you ran like that." He says.

_I highly doubt that. _I think.

"Why did you kill that bird?" He asks me softly. "It was a Mockingjay, right?"

By now he must know I'm not going to answer him but he continues talking anyway.

"Who did that scream belong to Clover?" He asks me.

He waits a few seconds for me to respond, which of course I don't.

"I know you're not going to answer, but I wanted to let you know I have a surprise for you when we get home- I mean when we get to my house." He corrects quickly.

He doesn't say anything else, the silence between us is comforting, almost soothing.

I focus on his heart beat once more and let it take me into a brief sleep.

...

My eyes open slightly as I take in the drive way of Cato's home. He walks up the path to the large oak door and fumbles a little when he tries to open it while holding me at the same time.

He manages to do so and closes the door quietly behind him and carries me over to the sofa. He places me down gently and I reluctantly sit up so he can have some room.

He look at me for a moment before wordlessly getting up and heading down the hall to an unknown location.

He returns about thirty seconds later with his hands behind his back as if he's hiding something.

"I got some thing for you." He says while still down next to me.

I pull my legs up so they're tucked under me and I'm facing him.

"What is it?" I ask him hesitantly.

"You can have it if you tell me why you ran like that."

I think for a moment. "Deal."

"Ok then."

He places a plain brown box on my lap about the size of a small loaf of bread.

"Open it." He tells me.

I carefully lift the lid and remove the thin layer of tissue paper.

My jaw drops with an audible 'pop'.

"Happy Birthday."

I stare at what lays before me. My fingers run over its cold smooth center as delicate as possible, almost to confirm that what rest in front of me is real.

I hold it up to my face and stare at my reflection through the crisp blade. A sinister smile pulls at my lips.

I don't know much about the history of swords or spears or even archery, but I know knives. They've always been a fascination of mine, and I know for a fact that this one is not only rare, but ranked among a high quality of daggers.

I'm not really one for words, I was never that great at verbally expressing myself, so I do the only thing I can think of to say thank you.

I lean in and wrap my arms around his neck while pressing my lips against his. He seems surprised at first, probably because I've never initiated any of our kisses, but he responds non the less.

I feel the familiar hunger claw at the edges of my skin as I deepen the kiss. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me on top of him so I'm straddling his waist. His mouth devours mine as we fight for domiance, a battle in which I quickly loose.

His hands grip my waist tightly, almost painfully, but I don't care. I only focus on him. Like the way his lips move against mine or the quite sounds of satisfaction he makes when I happen to shift on his lap. He leans back slight as if to pull away, but I don't give him the chance. I lean forwards with him until the back of his head hits the arm rest of the sofa.

His lips burn hot against mine as his hands dances across the hem of my shirt.

I suddenly feel self-conscious about myself, which is silly because I never really cared about my looks. But the feeling drives me to break the kiss and sit up.

I remain on his lap as I stare down at him. I wait for him to sit up or tell me to get off him but he remains on his back, looking up at me with out a care in the world.

"Well that was fun." He says.

I look down at my hands which rest in my lap and remain silent.

"Well you got your knife _and _you got to make out with me, now tell me why you ran." He says.

"First of all, you loved that, and second of all, thank you for the present, I'll be sure to use it." I say.

"You totally just avoid my question."

I look over my shoulder at the front door.

"Don't go." He says softly.

I turn back to look at him.

"I wasn't planning on it."

* * *

**Do you guys want me to do the next chapter in Cato's POV?**

**ATTENTION! **If this chapter gets** 45 reviews **I will make the next chapter verrrrrrrrry long. we're talkn' about** 5,000 words long :) that's a FIVE with THREE zeros people. Three.**

**Yes, I AM bribing you.**

**45 reviews = 5,000 words**

**So if you want long chapters...review! Ps YOU DON'T NEED AN ACCOUNT TO REVIEW!**

**Over three hundred of you read and did not review, that's cool, I still love you. But you should totally review now because if you do I will make the next chapter very long. (Like I just said)**

**4110 words! Give me one sentence! (I'm talking to the 300+ who didn't review) I really want to know what you think! PLEASE! Your reviews are the only thing that gives me confidence in my life. I feed off them. I live off them. I NEED them! (Whimpers desperately)**

**Also follow me on twitter for more updates/alerts my user name is babymockingjay I'm the one with 0 followers LOL**

**PPS, xoxoxoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**My bribery worked!...partially. We were 6 reviews short! I bet six of you thought that your review didn't matter...but it did! But since so many of you beautiful, amazing, Clato shippers reviewed, this chapter is 3,620 words. I knew you guys were out there somewhere :)**

**Give me 45 reviews for this chapter and the next chapter will be 5,000 words :)**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Clove's POV**

The weeks pass by quicker then I could have imagined. The cold month of December settles in, forcing us to start training earlier to avoid the chilled weather on the way home.

Every day at the Academy is more challenging then the next and every day I find myself exceeding my own expectations.

Cato improves as well, although there's not much for him to improve on. He's already the perfect Career. All the other guys glare at him in envy whenever he tops their training scores- which is always. He's almost destine to volunteer at the next reaping.

Which poses problems for me, because if Cato volunteers this year I'll have to volunteer the next. By that time I'll be seventeen, then what? What happens when I win? I'll tell you what happens.

No more living in a small house, no more going to bed hungry at night. Just me, my fortune and my home at Victor's Village...and Cato.

I chew my lower lip as this thought comes to my mind.

After he wins, which he will, tons of girls will be lined up around the block, just itching to be with him.

He'll probably find someone better, a platinum blonde with a beautiful figure, unlike my short brunette self.

Who am I to think Cato will want to be with me after he wins?

Granted, in a perfect world that's exactly what I would want to happen. But still, I don't think I should plan that far ahead yet. How long have we been together anyway? A year? I don't even know. Time goes by too quickly when I'm with him.

I hear several loud pounds at my door causing me to jump from my spot on the couch.

_Peace Keepers. _I think.

"Clove!"

My eyebrows furrow. That voice belongs to Cato. Why would be banging on my door at 10:00 o'clock in the morning? I get up from my place on the sofa and shuffle towards the door.

As I reach for the door knob I see the hinges on the door frame wiggle loose followed by Cato's stumbling figure in my living room.

His body collides with mine sending me backward on to the floor followed by his large body landing on top of me.

I groan in pain as his full body weight presses me into the cold wooden floor.

He's breathing heavily as we stare at each other.

"Hi." He says after a minute.

"Get off me." I moan.

He rolls over and takes me with him so I'm on top of his chest.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him with a wince as I touch my back where it came in contact with the floor.

He stands up, still holding me, and sits us on the couch.

He's breathing heavily as he rest his head against the beat up cushion on my sofa. "I...came... to...tell you...the news." He says in between pants.

"What news?" I ask him as I lean forward. It's not like Cato to react like this.

"They changed the reaping day, it's in six months." He says while wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead.

I raise my eyebrows. "Six months? Says who?" I ask him in disbelief.

"President Snow, it was on the news this morning."

"Wait a second...does that mean they're going to be doing reapings every six months?"

"No, this one is just early because they don't have enough time to built the arena for the Quarter Quell." He tells me.

"Oh. Are you going to volunteer?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "I hope so." He says. "Then you'll volunteer the year after and everything will work out."

"I was thinking that about thirty seconds before you burst into my living room." I tell him.

"You were thinking about the reaping coming early?" He questions skeptically.

"No, that you'll volunteer this year and I'll volunteer the next. That way we won't be in the arena at the same time." I say.

"Oh." Is all he says.

He looks back toward the threshold where my door hangs from one hinge.

"I broke your door." He says.

"I know."

"I'll fix it for you." He tells me.

"You don't have to do that." I say quickly.

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I kinda do, it wouldn't be right." He says.

"I don't _really _need a door." I say with a shrug.

"Do you remember when someone broke into your house and stole your things?" He asks me.

"Like I could forget it."

"So imagine what's gonna happen when you don't even have a door." He says.

"I rather not." I tell him.

"Exactly. So I'm gonna fix it for you."

"I don't even have any tools." I say, trying to weasel my way out of his help.

"Then I'll go buy some." He says.

"It's barely broken." I tell him.

We both look back at the door to see it squeaking slightly as it rocks on its only hinge.

"Yeah, it's not broken at all." He says sarcastically.

"Fine. You wanna fix it? Fix it." I tell him.

"Thank you." He says.

He stands up and heads towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes, I have to get tools." He says as he walk outside.

"See'ya in a few!" He calls over his shoulder.

A few seconds later he comes jogging back inside.

"I forgot something." He says while walking up to me.

He leans in and places a light kiss on my lips.

"Now I can go." He says with a grin.

I watch him walk back outside till her turns the corner and vanishes from my sight.

I shake my head as I walk to the door frame and kneel down. I pick up each screw that fell and place them on a side table next to my couch so I won't lose them.

I look around my small living room in hopes of finding something to occupy my time until Cato returns.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

I eventually come across a stand that sells a variety of tools. An older man dressed semi-formally walks from behind the counter to face me.

"Can I help you with something." He asks smoothly.

"Yeah, I need to fix a door." I tell him.

The man nods. "What do you need?"

"That's kind of why I came here." I tell him irritatedly.

"Ah, say no more." He says before walking back behind his booth and heading head towards the back which is hidden by a velvet curtain.

He returns a few moments later holding a shiny metal object about six inches long.

"What is that?"

"It's five tools in one! Over 1.3 million have been sol-."

"Yeah yeah, I say impatiently. "How much?"

"$49.99." He says with a smile.

"Fifty bucks for that thing? You're kidding right?" I ask him in shock.

"No...it's not fifty, its $49.99." He says in confusion.

"Whatever, can it fix a door?" I ask him.

"Of course! It can also repair.-"

"I'll take it." I tell him while reaching into my pocket and handing him a fifty dollar bill.

He takes the money from my hand and places it inside the register.

Before he can say another word I grab the tool and stuff it inside my pocket.

"Have a nice day!" He calls.

I give him a short wave and turn around to continue walking back the way I came.

The market is crowded, people scramble everywhere in hopes of buying the top selling items before the holidays. I don't see what the point is. Christmas isn't for a few weeks and prices don't go up until the day before. I try to remember celebrating with my parents but no memories come to me. We never got a Christmas tree or had family over, we just smiled in front of the camera and pretended to be happy. Maybe they _were_ happy, but I wasn't.

It's not like I never got any Christmas gifts. Hell, I got enough stuff to give one present to every kid in District two. But there was no meaning behind it, any of it.

It was always 'buy him this so he can impress the other kids at training' or 'get him that so he'll be popular'. It makes me sick. I don't want a shit load of stuff, I never did.

All I wanted from them was to spare ten minutes of their fucking time for me. But I'm done. I don't need them to love me. I have Clove.

I stop dead in my tracks. _No no no no no. I didn't think that. I didn't think that. I didn't think that..._

But I did. I know I did and no matter what I say to myself I can't deny that I thought that about her.

I suddenly feel angry. Angry at my parents for not caring about me, angry and the weather for being so fucking cold, and angry at Clove for making me so goddamn confused.

I feel someone bump into me roughly from behind.

"Watch where the fuck you're going!" I growl as I turn to face whoever was stupid enough to run into me. I practically cringe when I see Glimmer standing behind me.

"Oh Cato! I was hoping I might find you here!" Glimmer squeals, unfazed by my words.

"I'm not in the best mood right now Glimmer, so I would appreciate it if you left." I say as I clench my jaw in anger.

"I think I can put you in a better mood." She whispers as she takes a step closer to me.

"What the fuck do you want?" I ask her harshly as I take a step back.

"I just wanted to say hi." She says with a pout.

"Hi." I say dryly before turning around and walking away.

"Wait!" She calls out as she runs to catch up with my fast pace.

"I wanted to say goodbye, I'm moving tomorrow you know."

"Great, I'll be sure to throw a party once you leave." I say.

"Oh, you don't mean that!" She says as she brushes off my insult.

"Actually I do."

"I was thinking that we could _spend some time together _before I go." She say in a seductive tone.

"Fuck off." I tell her.

"So do you want me to maybe come over after-"

"What part of 'fuck off' don't you get?" I ask her angrily. "The 'fuck' or the 'off' part?"

"I only heard you say fuck." She giggles.

"Yeah, that's all you ever hear, isn't Glimmer?"

Her face heats with anger.

"No, that is most certainly _not_ all I hear." She seethes.

"Don't lie." I tell her. "Now if you'll excuse me, my _girlfriend _is waiting for me."

And with that, I leave her standing there, wondering why me, of all people, would turn her down.

As I walk I think back to my last comment. _My girlfriend is waiting for me. _It sounds nice, and I like it. However my thoughts creep back to what I was thinking about before. _It just slipped. _I think. I didn't mean to think that about Clove.

The fact that I didn't even hesitate when the thought came scares me the most. _It's not true, my feeling aren't that strong for her yet._ I think. But those words sound wrong, almost foreign, like the don't even belong in my head.

_I don't love Clove. I don't love_ _Clove. I don't love Clove. _I repeat over and over to myself.

_Well maybe I do lov- NO! _I yell at myself. _No no no no no no no._ This isn't happening, I'm Cato, I'm going to win the Hunger Games and I'm going to be happy- and I'm not going to love Clove.

But 'happy' has only existed since I've been with her.

I suddenly feel the hatred rush back inside me. Hatred for everything.

I hate the Capitol for making me play their stupid game, I hate Glimmer for being an obnoxious bitch, I hate myself for being confused and I hate that stupid vender guy back at the market for making me pay fifty bucks for something I'm only going to use once.

* * *

**Clove's POV**

I look up to see Cato walking furiously through my doorway.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Nothing." He mutters.

"I was getting a little worried when you didn't come back." I tell him.

"Yeah, it was crowed." He says.

"Did you get the tool you needed?" I ask him.

"Yeah." He says shortly.

"Do feel ok? You seem kinda...off." I say in concern.

"I feel fine Clove!" He snaps.

I take a step back.

"Sorry, I was just asking." I mutter.

He sighs and closes his eyes.

"No, it's ok, I just..." He stops talking and picks the screws off the counter. Without another word he takes the tool our of his pocket and begin working on the door.

"Cato?" I say in confusion.

"Yeah?" He says.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I ask him.

"I'm fine." He says shortly.

I walk over to him and press my hand against his cheek.

"You're freezing." I tell him. "Do you want some hot chocolate? When I was at the market the other day a lady was giving out free packages." I tell him, hoping it will brighten up his mood.

He doesn't answer me so I take it as a yes.

I walk over to my blood stained kitchen and take out two cream colored mugs.

I open the doors to my pantry and quickly locate the packages.

I rip open the paper and pour the contents into both mugs. I turn the faucet on my kitchen sink to warm and wait till the water has bits of steam seeping up.

I fill the mugs to their peeks and stir them quickly so all the coco mix dissolves.

I then walk back over to Cato and place his on the counter next to the door. I sit on the arm of the couch and take a sip of the warm mixture.

He works for another ten minutes until he finishes.

"There. All done." He mutters as he screws the final bolt in place.

He eyes the coco and without looking at me, takes a sip.

"Mhhhm,it's good." He says quietly.

I click my tongue. I don't think I've ever heard Cato say something quietly before. "What's the matter with you?" I demand. "Ever since you got back you've been acting strange."

"I don't wanna talk about it." He says.

"Why not? It'll make you feel better if you do." I tell him.

"Actually, it won't." He says.

"You don't know that until you tell me." I counter.

"You know what, maybe I'll tell you one day." He says.

I sigh. "Fine." I say in defeat.

I get up from the arm of the couch and sit in the middle of the sofa. I pat the seat next to me softly, silently asking him to sit next to me.

He walks over and takes a seat next to me. Cato's face is emotionless as he stares blankly at the wall across from him.

The clock that hangs on my wall practically emphasizes the time laps between us.

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock._

"Ok, the suspense is kill me. You gotta tell me." I practically beg.

He shakes his head slowly.

"Why not?" I whine.

"Because, I'm not even sure." He says.

"Not even sure about what?" I ask him.

"I'm not even sure if it bothers me." He answers, not taking his eyes off the wall.

"Ok..." I trail off slowly. "You do realize I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, right?"

"Yep."

"Would you like to tell me?"

"Nope."

"Cato." I say. When he doesn't look my way I start to get annoyed. "Cato look at me." I tell him firmly.

He slowly turns his body to face me.

"Yeah?"

"You better tell me right now." I say as I place my hands on my hips.

"You got some back bone, you know that?" He says.

"No, not really. But I want to know why you're acting this way."

He doesn't respond, instead he leans forward and presses his lips against mine. I kiss him back, like I always do. But I can't help but think the only reason he's kissing me right now is to shut me up.

"Stop trying to distract me." I say against his lips.

"Distracting you is what I do best." He says as he cups the side of my face to deepen the kiss.

"I was talking to you." I tell him as he pulls my body forward so I'm closer to him.

"I don't really feel like talking right now." He murmurs as he brushes his lips against mine once more.

"Well I do." I tell him.

He breaks the kiss and stares at me. "No offense, but I would really appreciate it if your stop talking for two minutes" He says before leaning in and capturing my lips once again.

Reluctantly, I silence myself.

His lips move slowly against mine in a way that makes me feel safe and...something else, something I'm not quite sure of.

My lips stop moving against his as I try to sort my confused thoughts.

"Why'd you stop?" He whines with a pout.

"No reason." I mutter.

As I lock eyes with Cato I feel a sudden warmth swell up inside me.

This unknown feeling brings a sudden rush of boldness upon me. I lean in and brush my lips against his once more. I feel him smile in satisfaction at my willingness.

Our soft kisses turn into something more and it's not long before his sadistic nature takes over. He roughly grabs my hips and places me on his lap so I'm straddling his waist. He slams his lips against mine as his hands grip my forearms tight enough to leave bruises.

He takes my lower lip between his teeth and bites down causing a small amount of blood to be drawn. He sweeps his tongue over the wound before sucking on it gently. His gentleness doesn't last long and he quickly resumes our heated kisses.

His hands wander along the sides of my body as our lips move together in sync. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself closer to him causing Cato to release a low growl as my hips move against his.

I soon realize that this not-so-very-innocent make out session is his way of avoid an uncomfortable conversation about his 'feelings.'

"Cato."

"Hmmm?"

"Stop." I say. I pull away but Cato seems to have other ideas. He leans forward to draw out the kiss before he finally pulling away.

He stares at me and crosses his arms over his chest. His breathing is shallow and uneven, like mine.

"It was just getting good." He grumbles.

I wait until my breathing has calmed before responding him.

"Please don't tell me we only did that so you didn't have to answer my question."

"Well, that's not the only reason. I also wanted to kiss you." He says.

I realize I'm still on his lap so I make a move to get up but his arms grip my waist so I'm unable to move an inch.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks me.

"Nowhere I was just..." He puts his finger to my lips to silence me.

"Shhh."

I remove his finger and raise my eyebrows at him.

"Remember on my birthday when we we're in this exact same scenario except you wanted to know what was bothering me?" I ask him.

"Yeah..." He says slowly.

"Well, it's your turn."

* * *

**Poor Cato is confused about his feelings :( **

**Thank you reviewers! ****Your reviews make me so happy! You have no idea! I really wanted to give you 5,000 words but we didn't reach our goal. Don't think 'Oh, someone else will review' because we didn't reach our goal! I had a really good story line I wanted to give you for this chapter but I guess I can include it in chapter 19. Thanks for making me feel like a good writer! :D**

_**Give me 45 reviews and the next chapter will be 5,000 words!**_

_**Also do you want more of Cato's POV?**_


	19. Chapter 19

**I _do not_ like the stories where Cato and Clove die. *hint hint* *wink wink***

**OK...here we go: I did not get 45 reviews so technically I should not give you 5,000 words. But I felt bad because a lot of people that reviews chapter 17 didn't review chapter 18 and I was worried it was because you guys were upset that I didn't give you 5,000 words for the last chapter. **

**I'm giving you 5,535 words now because I'm a wimp and I feel bad and I have this thing where if people are mad or upset with me I kinda won't stop thinking about it and will occupy my every living thought...so if you could let me know you're not upset with me that would be great because I'm kind freaking out here...Yeah, I get really OCD sometimes so if guys could just confirm that we're cool it would really calm my nerves. /(^-^)\ Ok, I'm done now :P**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Cato's POV**

I glance down at my wrist watch and tap my foot impatiently as I look around the empty platform of the train station. The plain wooden bench I sit on has several names carved into it and figure no one would _really _notice if I added another. Besides, my parents we supposed to meet me here twenty minutes ago, and knowing them, I have a lot of time to kill.

I reach into my jeans and pull out my pocket knife. I flip open the blade and press it firmly against the wooden back board of the bench. I skillfully move my hand back and forth as I form the beginning letters of my name.

As I work, I let my thoughts wander to the reason I'm sitting alone in an empty train station on a Friday night.

It's because my mother called me out of the blue, literally hours before I came here, to inform me that she and my father would be boarding a train to District two.

She was quick to explained that it wouldn't be for long, that they were just staying here until the reaping and were then planing to head back to the Capitol to watch the Games.

Part of me wishes they wouldn't even come. Whenever they visit it's always the same bullshit.

They practically say the same thing every time they see me. 'Oh Cato, we missed you so much! or 'Your father and I were so worried about you!'

The thought causes me to press my knife a little deeper than necessary into the bench as I drag the blade across the the smooth surface of the wood. I then turn the blade a full three-hundred and sixty-five degrees to form the final letter of my name.

The sound of wheels clicking against the brick flooring causes me to look up. I see an older man who appears to be a janitor walking my way while pulling some sort of cart.

I quickly close the blade and shove it deep inside my pocket. I scoot over to the edge of the bench so my back hides the carving from him.

He's about to pass me when he stops and slowly turns around to face at me. Our eyes meet and upon further inspection I realize he must live in low income housing section District two.

He appears to be in his 60's and seems to have a depressing look about him. He has short hair that's covered by a dirty baseball cap and has a half burnt cigarette between his fingers.

He takes a long drag from his cigarette as he eyes me suspiciously. He exhale slowly and blows a cloud of smoke in my direction.

My nose crinkles slightly at them smell and I hold back a small cough.

"You waitn' on the Capitol train son?" He asks me. He has a strange way of talking...almost like a Capitol accent combined with the way people talk in District twelve.

I give him a slow nod. "Yeah, it was supposed to be here a half hour ago." I say, unable to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

"Well it should be 'ere soon." He says. I nod once more. My eyes meet the cart he pulls and I raise my head in hopes of identifying its contents. My eyebrows furrow in confusion as I'm met with slip after slip of plain white paper.

"What's with the scrap paper?" I ask him.

"Boy, this ain't no _scrap paper. _This here is reaping paper." He tells me proudly.

"Reaping paper?" I say in confusion.

"Yes sir re. Reaping paper. It's my job and my job alone to deliver it to the Justice Building." He says while standing up a little straighter.

"Ohhh, you mean that's the paper they put in the reaping ball?" I ask.

"Yep, with the reaping a few months away, I gotta get every thin' ready." He tells me.

"Hopefully this is my year to volunteer." I say.

"Oh yeah? You look like one of them." He tells me.

"One of who?"

"One o' those kids that train down at that Academy." He says while gesturing with his hand in the general direction you would take to get there.

"Oh yeah I go there." I tell him with a genuine smile. I lean if forward to emphasize the next thing I say. "If you wanna make some quick money, you should bet on me." I tell him discreetly.

"I think I just might do that." He tells me.

The large clock tower that resides in the center of the train station chimes six.

"Oh, well I gotta get goin' to the Justice Building, these special paper slips came right from the Capitol." He says. "Good luck at the reapin'." He calls over his shoulder. He lifts his cap in salute and continues pushing his cart.

I sigh and lean back against the bench. I take out my pocket knife once more and wield it from hand to hand.

I wonder what's my shot of volunteering this year. I have a really good feeling that I'm going to be chosen, but I don't want to jinks my luck.

If I do get pick to volunteer there's not a doubt in my mind that I won't win. Then Clove will volunteer that next year and we can-_no. _I think as I cut off my thought process. I'm not letting my thoughts drift back to that topic any time soon. It's bad enough that I refused to answer her question about what was 'bothering' me. I know she won't let it go, she's stubborn like that, and I think I should start coming up with a list of excuses to tell her in case she brings it up any time soon.

I sigh and tap my fingers impatiently as the hand on the clock mocks me. _Tick. They don't love you. Tock. They're not coming. Tick. You're a wast of their time. Tock. I give up._

"Fuck this." I mutter as I stand up to leave.

At that moment a sleek train silently pulls up at the empty platform. You can tell right away it belongs to the Capitol. It's a silver color and bears the iconic Capitol symbol along with gold lining on the window frames.

"'Bout time." I mutter.

I cross my arms over my chest and put on my best 'I don't give a fuck' attitude as I wait for them to step out.

The automatic doors of the train open and I stand there like and idiot waiting for something, _anything_ to happen. A full minute goes by and I find my patients wearing thin.

The steps that lead to the platform begin to move and I watch as they flatten out into a mini ramp. A moment later I see the shoes of my father stepping out of the train.

I look up to see him dressed in a navy blue suite with his hair slicked back as usual. He smiles at me, a smile I don't return. My face is completely blank, a skill which I've grown to master over the years.

"Cato." He says as he open his arms in greeting. He walks towards me as wraps his arms around my shoulders. He pats me on the back a few times before pulling away and smiling once more.

I'm his height now, we're eye to eye. Like equals. But I know he'll never view me like that. I've always been, and I always will be, below him.

"Cato-kins!" My mother squeals as she rushes towards me, her high heels clicking the whole way. She's wearing some ridiculous Capitol outfit that makes her look somewhat like our escort at the last reaping.

When she reaches me she throws her arms around me and hugs me tight. I awkwardly pat her back in return.

"We've missed you so much!" She says with a big smile. "Look how big you got!" She tells me as she takes a step back to look at me fully.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you don't see someone for over a year." I say dryly.

She ignores my comment and grips my forearm.

"Look at your muscles." She says as she grips my arm tighter. "Your training has been paying off." She compliments. "Ohh, I just can't wait for the reaping! You're going to be our little Victor!" She says happily.

"He's not little, Elanor." My father says from behind her.

"Ohh, he's always going to be my baby!" She says as she rubs my cheek affectionately.

I roll my eyes. They seem sincere now, but they always do _something _that reminds me that they're narcissistic Capitol lovers.

"I waited a long time for you." I tell her.

"Sorry, we had the train delayed because I still had some last minute shopping to do." She says a matter-of-factly.

And there it is. It's all smiles for two minutes until I'm reminded that everything else is put above me.

My jaw drops slightly. "You were late because you went to _shopping_?" I ask her. I can't keep the anger out of my voice, and either my mother is stupid or she just can't detect it because she has absolutely no reaction.

"Yes, would you like to see my outfits?" She asks me.

"No." I tell her as I clench my jaw.

"Oh well." She sighs. "Your loss."

She looks around expectantly. "Didn't you call us a limo?" She asks as she turns he head in each direction.

I scoff. "No. I _did_ _not_ call you a limo." I tell her. "It's a twenty minute walk, I think you can make it home." I say.

"Oh don't be silly! We're not going home." She tells me.

"What?" I say in confusion.

"We're going to be staying at one of District two's finest hotels." She says.

Before I can respond she continues talking. "Only so we'll be closer to the events that will be leading up to the reaping." She says quickly.

It feels like a blow to the chest. You don't want to stay with me?" I ask her with a frown.

"Oh Cato-kins it's not that." She says.

"Stop calling me 'Cato-kins'." I say in disgust.

"If it makes you feel better we'll stop home for a little bit." She says.

"Fine." I mutter.

She claps her hands twice and I turn around to see two _very _strange people step out of the train hold two trunks.

They're wearing red and have almost translucent looking skin with rubies embedded in their necks.

I automatically take a few step back. "What the hell?" I say as my breathing increases rapidly.

"Don't look so frightened Cato." My mother scolds.

"What the hell are they?" I say as I look them over. Bother look to be young girls, maybe nineteen or so, but their cheekbones are hollow and they have odd facial features.

"They're Avoxes." My mother says in confusion.

"What the hell is that? Some kind of mutation?" I ask her fearfully.

"No, they're Capitol servants that have committed treason. This is their punishment."

"Their punishment is to carry your bags?" I ask her skeptically.

"No. Their punishment is a life time of silence." She tells me.

"They can't hear?"

"_No Cato, _they can't talk." She says impatiently.

"Why not?"

"Because the don't have tongues!" She snaps.

"Eww, they cut their tongues out? And I thought _I_ was having a bad day." I say while shaking my head.

My mother snaps her fingers and I watch as the 'Avoxes' walk towards her and place the trunks at her feet. They bow and turn around to board the train once more.

"Are they like, slaves or something?"

"Slaves is _too strong _of a word, they're _servants._" My mother corrects.

"Whatever, them seem like slaves to me." I mutter.

"Don't be silly Cato-kins." She says.

"I told you not to call me that!" I tell her.

She waves me off as she digs through her purse and pulls out her phone. She presses several button and holds it up to her ear.

She waits a few seconds as the connection dials.

"Ahh yes, this is Elanor Tomson, I need a hovercraft at the District Two train station, now." She says. She nods her head as she listens to what the person on the other ends says.

"Perfect." She says, and with that she snaps her phone shut. Without a word she and my father begin walking away from me.

"Come on dear." She calls after me as they draw nearer to the exit of the train station.

"Don't forget the bags." She tells me without turning around.

I grumble as I bend down and pick up both trunks. I walk after them and watch as she entwines her fingers with my father's.

I frown. Clove somehow manages to comes to my mind. And at that moment, I miss her. Which is stupid because I saw her yesterday. I can't help but let the feeling take me over as my mother leans against my father as she walks.

I sigh as I follow them around the corner of the train station and pick up my pace when I see the two double doors that lead to the exit.

They walk out the door first and I automatically think they're going to wait and hold the door for me, which the don't. When I reach the door I turn to the side and push it open with my elbow.

Bright light over takes my vision and I squint as I try to adjust my eyes to the sudden change.

"Hurry up Cato!" My father calls.

"I'm coming." I mutter.

I feel the air around me go several degrees colder and the sky cloud over forming a dark ominous shadow.

I look up to see a large hovercraft moving slowly over head.

"Cato! Come here now or you'll loose your seat!" My mother yells over her shoulder.

I practically jog over to them as I see a rope ladder descend from the hovercraft.

"You first Cato." My father tells me.

I step forward,still holding the bags, and grip the sides of the rope ladder. I feel my whole body tense in shock as a light electric current runs through the rope, making it impossible for me to move. Before I can blink the ladder retracts, bringing me upwards towards the entrance of the hovercraft. The wind whips past me and my surrounding become blurred as the objects below me turn into small specs. I feel dizzy and if I wasn't frozen, I probably would be plummeting to my death.

I feel the wind stop moving against me and I look around at the sudden change in my settings.

The entire interior of the hover craft is white. A young girl with long blonde hair dressed in a black uniform presses a red button on the wall. Instantly I'm released of my bonds, but I'm unprepared and feel my face make contact with the floor.

I quickly stand up and brush myself off. I rub my jaw where it came in contact with the ground and stumble as I try to gain a hold of myself.

The girl giggles and walks towards me. She grabs my arm and pulls me over to a chair. I turn to face her and before I can say anything she pushes me down so I'm sitting. She walks back to where I left the trunks and brings them to me. She places them next to me and I watch as my parent are taken into the hovercraft.

They however, don't fall.

"Thank you Amber." My mother tells the girl. She nods and smiles. Instead of looking at my mother her eyes find me. She gives me a weird look and my eyebrows furrow in confusion as I try to find the reason behind it.

"We'll be home in less then ten minutes." My mother informs me. "Well stay for a little bit, but we have to get going if we want to arrive at the hotel on time." She says as she and my father take a seat across from me.

"We'll be attending a very important dinner..." She continues talking and telling me about her 'special plans' as I try my best to ignore her.

"Cato?"

"Huh?" I say as I look up.

"Did you hear me?" She asks.

"Umm, yes." I say slowly.

She sighs. "I knew you weren't paying attention to me." She mutters. "I said what were you planning to say for your interview once you get reaped?" She asks me.

"I don't even know if I'm going to volunteer this year." I tell her truthfully.

"Oh sweetie, you won't even have to volunteer." She say with a grin.

"You mean..." I trail off.

"Yes, I'm going to arrange it tonight actually."

"But isn't that like, cheating?" I question.

"Cato, honey, listen to me. Money gets people vary far in life. And if by _generously donating _to a charity event in which the head Game Maker will be attending, makes you District Two's male tribute, so be it." She says.

"Umm, what if you get in trouble?" I ask her.

"Cato they _can't touch me_. I'm a victor of _their _Games, you can't kill a victor, the Capitol would go mad." She says with a laugh. "Trust me, I have this situation completely under control."

"Whatever you say." I respond with a shrug. My eyes find the floor as I tap my fingers on the arm of my chair.

"Cato we need to talk about this. What are you planning to do after you win?" My father questions.

"I don't know, I guess I'll just wait for Clove to win." I tell him.

Instantly I regret my words. I wasn't planning to tell them about her any time soon, or ever for that matter.

"Who's Clove?" My mother says with a frown.

"Ummm, my training partner." I say as I shift uncomfortably in my seat. _That you might be in love with. NO! _I yell at myself. I wasn't suppose to let my thoughts wander _there_ again.

If my parents weren't here right now I would be banging my head against the wall.

"Oh, why would you wait for her to win?" My father asks.

"Because once we win our trainers want us to be portrayed as friends." I say quickly.

"That's a good idea." My mother comments. "Is she pretty? If she is you two could get married when you're older like your father and I did." She says while patting his shoulder.

My jaw drops with a small 'pop'. _I am not having this conversation right now. _I think.

"Well?" She says.

"Well what?" I sputter.

"Is she pretty?" My mother questions.

_Exceptionally beautiful. _

"I-I...I don't know!" I say as I look around the hovercraft in hopes of finding something to change the subject.

"Aww, don't be shy Cato-kins!" My mother squeals.

"I'm not a fucking two year old! Stop calling me Cato-kins!" I yell at her.

She pouts.

"Don't talk to your mother like that." My father says firmly.

I roll my eyes. "Why not?" I ask him. "After the reaping I won't see you for another year anyway. It'll just be me living alone in a big empty house."

"Cato, it's not _our_ fault we're not home often, being Victors require lots of duties, throughout the districts." My mother tells me.

"You know what? Forget it. I think I did a pretty damn good job of raising myself." I tell her.

She gasps. "Cato-kins! Why on Earth would you say that?!" She asks horror stricken.

"For the third time, don't call me Cato-kins. And I said it because it's true." I tell her.

"Look, we may not be with you all the time, but we still love you." My mother says.

"Well you sure have a great way of showing it."

"Cato." My mother whines. "Don't say that." She says with a frown. "Look at him Michael, he's emotionally deprived!" She says to my father. "I told you we should have visited him more."

"I'm not emotionally deprived." I inform her. _I have Clove. _

"Of course you are Cato!" She says as she stands up from her chair.

She walks over to me and wraps her arms around my neck.

"My poor baby." She mumbles as she hugs me.

"I'm not your baby." I tell her.

She pulls away and frowns. "Oh my god I'm such a bad mother!" She says as she buries her face in her hands. "Cato, you know your father and I love you, right?" She asks me hesitantly.

"No." I answer coldly.

My mother spins around to face my father.

"This is your fault! If only you would spend some time with him he would feel so unloved!" She yells at him.

"Careers don't love, mom." I tell her. _Or they never use to..._

She huffs as she takes her seat once more. She straightens out her skirt and turns head to the side so she doesn't have to look at me.

"Well be landing in approximately thirty seconds." The girl name Amber says. My eyebrows furrow. I hope she wasn't standing there the whole time.

My mother gives a tight nod.

I sigh and run my my fingers through my hair. The hovercraft hums lightly as we begin to loose altitude.

My head begins to feel light as the cabin pressure decreases. An automatic voice of a woman takes my attention. _"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." _At the end of the count down I feel the hover craft jostle slightly, indicating we've landed.

The mouth of the craft opens and I shield my eyes from the blinding light of the sun. I stand up and turn to face my parents as the begin to walk out in front of me.

"Just wait for us here, we won't belong." My mother tells the girl. A platform jets out from the bottom of the craft allowing us to walk down without a problem.

I walk faster so I'm in front of my parents and pass them quickly as I pick up my pace on the decline. The ramp is made of some sort of black rubber with small crevasses to insure no one slips.

Once I reach the bottom of the ramp I have a look around. The hovercraft landed right in front of my home and I don't know how it managed to fit in my front yard, but it did.

No one would ever know there was a hovercraft here unless they saw it, due to the fact that it's completely silent.

I get a head start up my drive way and turn around momentarily to see my parents half way to the house.

When my front door comes into view I freeze. Sitting on the ground next to my door is Clove.

She looks up and smiles. "There you are." She says.

She leans to the side so she can see around me.

"What's with that thing in your yard?" She asks me.

"My parents are here." I say panicked.

"What?"

I open my mouth to answer her but it's too late.

"Who are you?"

I whip my head around to see my mother looking from me, to Clove, then back to me. My father has the same confused expression on his face as he tries to figure out what's going on.

"Cato and I are training partners at the Academy." She says smoothly. I breath a sigh of relief.

"Oh, you're Clove!" She says in realization. "She's very pretty Cato!" My mother says as she turns to face me.

I slap a hand over my face and drag in down slowly. "This is not happening." I mumble.

Clove smiles. "Thank you." She says politely. I can tell she's curious to how my mother knows her name but I guess I'll just have to explain it to her later.

"You know I used to have a friend that had a daughter named Clove." She tells her.

"What? Oh yeah, that's me. You used to be friends with my mother, Lena." She says.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! What a small world!" She says excitingly. "How's she doing?" She asks her. _Oh no..._

"Ummm, she's uhh, dead." Clove says with an uncomfortable look on her face.

My mother's smile fades. "What?" She whispers.

"Yeah." Clove says slowly. "See, she was kinda, umm, murdered." She finishes. "But don't worry." She says quickly. "I got revenge so I felt a lot better afterwords." She tells her.

"You're not still living in that tiny house down the road are you?" She asks her quietly. Her face looks sad and genuinely upset by the sudden news.

"Yeah, I still live there."

"Cato!" My mother barks.

I finch as I turn to face her.

"Did you know about this?" She asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"And you didn't think to offer Clove a place to stay?" She demands.

"What? I made sure she had electricity and running water." I say in my defense.

My mother's jaw drops. "You didn't have _running_ _water_?" She asks her.

Clove shakes her head.

"This is ridiculous, Lena was my best friends and she's probably rolling over in her grave knowing that you're living in such horrible conditions." She says to her.

"She doesn't have a grave." Clove points out.

"_What?" _She says in shock.

"I'm not really sure what they did with her body." Clove says with a frown.

For the first time in my life, I see my mother at a loss for words.

"I can't have this. Clove dear, would you like to live here? We have lots of extra rooms and I'm sure Cato wouldn't mind." She say while look over at me. "He said just today that he didn't like living alone. You can keep him company." She tells her.

My mouth hangs open slightly as I try to process what she just said.

"What? Oh no, I couldn't poss-" "Ah-ah-ah." My mother cuts her off. "Your mother and I were _very_ close and I simply couldn't allow you to live like that." My mother says firmly.

Clove tries to speak again but my mother continues talking. "I'll have your belongings arranged to be dropped off here later tonight." She says to her.

"I'll try to see you soon Cato." She tells me.

"Take care, Clove." She says. "I'm so sorry about you're mother, if I'd have know sooner I would have arranged for you to stay here _ages _ago." She says.

She walks over to where she sits open-mouthed on the ground and bends down and gives her a light hug.

She pulls away and turn to face me. "Take care Cato-kins." She says while leaning in and pressing her lips against my cheek.

She grabs my father's arm and begins walking back to the hovercraft.

Clove stands up and walk towards me. We watch as my parents approach the hovercraft and turn around briefly to wave.

I raise my hand a wave back slowly.

"What is that thing?" Clove asks me.

"A hovercraft." I tell her.

"Oh."

My parents step on to the ramp and I watch as it takes them back inside the hovercraft.

It hums lightly as it begins to rise from the ground.

When it's at least four-hundred feet in the air it begins to move at a flying pace over the landscape.

Clove turns to face me. "What now Cato-kins?" She asks with a smirk.

I groan. "You don't even want to know how many times I've asked her not to call me that." I says.

Clove smiles but it doesn't last long. She begins to chew her lower lip as she looks up at me nervously.

"You know I don't have to live here with you. I can like, take my stuff back to my house when it gets here." She tells me quietly.

"What? No." I say quickly. "I mean, I'd like it if you stayed here, but you don't have to if you don't want to." I tell her.

"Umm, I'll stay as long as you want me too." She says quietly.

"Good. Looks like you're gonna be here a long time." I tell her.

She offers me a small smile before grabbing my hand and pulling me to the front door.

I reach into my pocket and take out my key. I stick it in the key hold and rotate my hand till I hear the small 'click'. I turn the knob and swing the door open as I step to the side to let Clove walk in first. I follow her in and close the door while locking it behind me. I slowly turn to face her and notice how her eyes are staring at the floor.

"I missed you today." I murmur as I walk towards her.

She looks up at me and says nothing.

"Did you miss me?" I ask her I close the small space between us and wrap my arms around her waist.

She nods slowly. "Yeah I did. Cato I really don't have to stay here if you don't want me-"

I cut her off by softly brushing my lips against hers.

I let my hand wander to the nape of her neck as I pull her in closer to me. I move my lips slowly against hers, not too fast because that would lead to my mind playing various images of her in ways I'm not very proud of.

She opens her mouth slightly and squeaks in surprise when she feels my tongue lightly brush hers. She grips my shoulders as I lean in to deepen the kiss. We remain silent other than the sounds of our lips moving together.

She's fagile, and I would have no trouble breaking her, but the very thought of that drives me to be even more gentle with her. Though, I will admit that I do enjoy being a little rough with her. I like kissing her either way, really.

Her lips feel soft against mine and I sigh quietly in contentment. I break the kiss and rest my forehead against hers.

"I want you to stay here with me." I tell her.

* * *

**Ok I updated within five days and this is 5,535 words. That's a 1,000 words a day. **

_ Please review, because I need inspiration and writing is my only source of happiness. _

_Anyway. I love my readers. I would hug you if I ever met you. Then I would stare at you till you got freaked out and walked away. My readers/reviewers are sexy little Clato shippers /(^-^)\_

_**How many chapters should I write until the reaping? (I need a number) Also do you want more of Cato's POV**_

_**~Review if you like my writing~**_


	20. Chapter 20

**I originally wrote this story because I was tired of Cato and Clove being portrayed as blood thirsty killers. I wanted them to have a soft side :D**

**Also I have to thank Clato-crazies because their review made me cry...twice. a) because I'm kinda sensitive (no hate LOL.) and b) because that made the list of the top ten nicest things people have ever said to me :D I love ya' babe ;) Also thank you to my other reviewers. I want to let you guys know that if you guys give me an idea and I don't use it for the next chapter I'm not blowing you off. I'm actually going to use an idea someone gave me awhile ago for the next chapter. One more thing, I re-read your reviews while I write so I know what you want. Remember, this story is for _you _so if you want something to happen tell me in a review or PM me. **

**Chapter 20 word count: 3,730**

**Cato's POV**

* * *

Rays of light stream through my bedroom window causing me to stir slightly. I tighten my grip on Clove's waist as I will my body to let me fall back asleep for just a few more minutes. Her small hand holds my arm close to her as she mumbles something incomprehensible in her drowsy state. I feel the bed dip slightly and my eyes flutter open to find her sleeping form curled up next to me.

I take the opportunity to study her. I drink in her long dark hair that's splayed loosely across the mattress. Up close I can see the light freckles the cover the bridge of her nose and her full eyelashes that occasionally flicker as if she's about to wake up. Her pale skin complements her high cheek bones and I can't help myself from running a finger across the line of her jaw.

Her eyes open at this and I promptly roll over so I'm on top of her.

"Cato." She mumbles sleepily.

I shift my legs so they're on either side of her waist before leaning over her and placing a few soft kisses along her collarbone. She wiggles beneath me causing a sly grin to break out across my face.

"Cato." She repeats, this time with a little more clarity.

"Hmmm?" I say against her skin as I leave a trail of open-mouthed kisses along the side of her neck.

"What are you doing?" She asks me. Her voice is shaky, almost weak.

"Nothing." I respond as I lightly nip her neck. She whimpers below me and I smirk against her as she continues making small sounds of pleasure that I can tell she's trying to hold back.

She gasps quietly when I begin sucking on the fading scar that resides at her neck.

"Cato..." My name falls from her lips quickly, and I decide I want to hear it more often, in a variety of situations similar to this...

"What is it?" I ask her.

She doesn't answer me, instead she just stares up at me, breathing heavily. I move my lips to her jaw and brush them back and forth slowly. I place and open mouth kiss at the corner of her lips and feel a little surprised when she grabs the back of my head and crashes our lips together.

"Is that wanted?" I ask against her mouth.

"Mhhm." She answers.

Our lips move softly together at a slow comfortable pace. It feels right with her, but I can't help but feel something else. Something that makes me want to wrap my arms around her and keep her close to me...forever.

I briefly turn my head in the direction of my bedroom door when I hear a loud banging coming from downstairs.

"Someone's at the door." Clove mumbles.

"Whatever, they'll leave soon." I tell her as I lean in to capture her lips in another slow passionate kiss.

The banging on the door gets louder and Clove lightly pushes my shoulder.

"Go see who it is." She tells me.

"I'm kinda in the middle of something." I say as I press my lips against hers once more.

She kisses me back halfheartedly. "What if it's something important?" She asks.

"I don't care." I tell her.

I lean back so I'm still on top of her and stare down at her.

"Why are you so beautiful?" I murmur to myself as I trace her profile.

Her face heats slightly at my words.

The banging against the front door increases.

"Go."

I groan as I roll off her. I touch two fingers to my lips before pressing them against hers.

"Be right back." I tell her as I slip out bed and walk out my open door. The moment I reach the stair case the knocking starts again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yell as I take the steps two at a time. By the time I reach the bottom I'm about to rip someone's throat out. I walk quickly in aggravation as the knocking continues.

When I reach the front door I unlock it and swing it open.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I ask the man that's standing before me. He's dressed in an official District Two mailing service uniform while his messenger bag hangs loosely over his shoulder.

"Good morning sir! I have a-" I cut him off by pulling my fist back.

I hear a slight crack as my knuckle makes contact with his jaw. He groans in pain and doubles over while cupping the side of his face. I roughly push his shoulder causing him to fall to the ground.

"You know what that was for?" I ask him. He looks up at me from his spot on the floor but appears to be in too much pain to answer.

"I was in the middle of making out with my girlfriend when your knocking interrupted us." I tell him as I clench my jaw.

I bend down and rip the letter out of his hand.

"Thanks for ruining my morning." I tell him as I turn around and slam the door shut with a little too much force. I lock it behind me and grumble to myself as I head down the hall to the stairs.

Who the fuck does this guy think he is? You don't go to someone's house at nine o'clock in the morning and bang on the door and not expect to get punched in the face.

As I walk up the steps I rip open the side of the envelope and hastily pull out a piece of white paper. I come to a slow stop in the middle of the staircase as I begin reading the letter.

_Dear Cato-kins,_- I stop reading and roll my eyes. Only my mother would send me a letter instead of actually coming to my house to see me in person.

I find my place and continue reading.

_ Dear Cato-kins, I would like to inform you that last week I have a very__ detailed conversation with this year's Gamemaker. Without directly stating what__ I wanted, I was able to ensure that you will be District Two's male tribute for the __seventy-fourth annual __Hunger Games! I also slipped a word in about your little friend Clove for next year._

_See you in a few months, love mommy xoxox_

I practically gag. I'm sixteen years old and she's referring to herself as my 'mommy'? Get real. I haven't called her mommy since I was five. Though, I can't help but feel grateful that she was able to get me into the arena for the upcoming Games.

When I win, which I will, I'll finally get out of this house and have my very own home at Victor's Village. I'll bring pride to District Two and make my trainer's down at the Academy proud. And maybe, just maybe, my parents will be proud of me too. Then I'll sponsor Clove the year after and make sure she wins.

I scoff. Who am I kidding? Clove doesn't need my help to win. In fact, she's almost as dangerous as me. She'll have no problem getting out of there alive, though it couldn't hurt if I spent a few thousand dollars to insure her safety.

I stuff the letter back inside the envelope and proceed to head back to my bedroom. When I reach my room I push open the door to find the bed completely empty. The sheets are ruffled and the plush mattress is dipped slightly in the form of her body.

"Clove?" I call uncertainly. I step deeper into the room and stop when I hear the faint sound of running water.

"I'm in the shower!" I hear her shout through the bathroom door. I smirk and press my lips against the slight crack between the door frame and the edge of the door.

"You should let me join you so we can save water!" I yell back through the door.

"_NO CATO!" _She yells back at me.

"Damn." I mutter.

"I heard that!" She calls.

"No you didn't." I say to myself as I walk back out to the hall. I head over to the guest bedroom to shower there instead.

She should really think more about the environment, no one should waste so much water when you have a perfectly large master bathroom that has more than enough room for two people. Like really, it's just common sense. Or at least it makes sense to me.

The door to the guest room squeaks slightly as I push it open. It's almost identical to my room except for the layout. The walls are the same blue and an identical dresser is pressed up against the wall.

I make my way over to the bathroom and swing open the door. I flick on the light and quickly pull my shirt over my head. The shower in this room is different than the one in my own. It's motion activated so I don't have to press a million buttons to get hot water.

I finish undressing and step into the shower. The shower head whizzes before a warm stream of water makes my contact with my face. I duck my head and let the water run through my hair. I waste no time lathering myself in soap and scrubbing it into my skin. I open the bottle of shampoo and drench it into my hair while rubbing it in with my other hand. Halfway through I catch a whiff of something. I bring my arm to my noise and smell.

Vanilla. I smell like fucking vanilla. You have got to be kidding me. Since when do I own vanilla scented soap?

Not wanting to smell like a girl, I quickly rinse it off. Even after the last soap sub has gone down the drain I'm still violently rubbing my arm to get the lingering scent off me.

Eventually I give up. I sigh in defeat as I duck my head to wash out the shampoo.

I grumble to myself in annoyance as I step out the shower and grab a towel. The shower shuts off automatically after a few seconds. I do a poor job of drying my hair and shake my head back and forth sending water droplets across the counter tops.

I open the medicine cabinet and take out a spare toothbrush. As I brush my teeth I hear the faint sound of a door closing. Clove probably finished her shower right after mine. I guess I'll just give her minute to get finished.

I place the toothbrush back on the counter and walk out of the bathroom to get dressed.

I walk over to the dresser that sits in the corner of the room. I open the top drawer and find everything except a shirt.

I don't even bother looking at the cloths as I quickly get dressed. I shake my head in a final attempt to dry my hair before heading to the door.

I open the door and walk directly across the hall to my bedroom. I hesitate a moment before I pull open the door.

My eyes find Clove sitting crises-crossed in the center of my bed. Her hair falls loosely to the side of her face and a few bits of water drip of the ends. She's wearing one of my nice button down shirts along with a pair of my pajama bottoms.

"What's with you and wearing my cloths?" I ask her.

She looks up at me. "What's with you and not wearing a shirt?" She counters.

"I'm just showing off my fabulous body." I tell her.

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, you look totally fabulous in those sweat pants." She says.

I automatically look down. "Hey, it's not my fault I didn't have any cloths in the guest room, plus these are really conformable." I say in defense.

"Whatever." She says while shaking her head. "Who was that knocking at the door before?" She asks me.

"Some stupid mail guy came to give me a letter." I tell her. "I don't think he'll be coming back here any time soon." I finish smugly.

She groans. "What did you do?" She says while wincing as if she's bracing herself for what I'm about to tell her.

"Well, I kinda punched him in the face." I explain.

Her jaw drops. "You punched the mail guy?" She says in shock.

I nod. "Hey, I was busy and he just kept knocking and knocking and knocking and knocking..." I trail off.

"Ok, I get it, he kept knocking." She says. "But you didn't have to punch him."

I shrug as I walk over to her and flop down onto the bed. I stare up at the ceiling as she scoots closer to me and rest her head on my chest.

"Why do you smell like vanilla?" She asks me abruptly.

"That stupid soap." I mutter.

"You use vanilla scented soap?" She asks me skeptically.

"_No, _I just grabbed the first one I touched, I don't even know how it got in there." I explain, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Well it smells good." She tells me.

"Gee, thanks." I say sarcastically.

We both go quite for a moment.

"So what did the letter say?" She asks.

"My mom went to this charity event and basically paid for me to get reaped this year." I explain.

"Oh, well that's good." She says. I don't know what it is but something about her words makes it seem like she doesn't think it's that good at all.

"So do you um, have a plan once you're in the arena?" She asks as she shifts her head to look up at me.

"Kill everyone." I say simply.

"I guess that will work." She mutters. "But I meant to say do you have a strategy."

I sigh. "Let's see...first I'll form an alliance with Districts One, Three, Four, and of course who ever my district partner is, then I'll just pick them off one by one." I say casually.

"What will you do after you win?" She asks me in a small voice.

"I'll sponsor you next year." I tell her.

"Oh. What if we both die in the arena?" She asks.

"We won't." I tell her firmly.

"But what if we do?"

"Then I'll see you in hell." I tell her.

"I don't believe in hell."

"Neither do I, it was a joke." I explain.

"It wasn't very funny." She says.

"Are you always gonna be this difficult?" I ask her.

She hesitates before she answers.

"...Yes."

"Well thanks for letting me know what I'm in for." I say while grabbing her waist and pulling her on top of me.

"You're welcome." She mutters while looking down at the bed sheets. The angle of her face causing me to notice a patch of red marks on her neck.

"What happened to your neck?" I ask her in confusion.

"Oh, someone just climbed on top of me the second I woke up and started kissing me." She says.

"Oh, I did that?" I say with a laugh.

"Yeah."

"I actually wasn't finished." I tell her as I pull her body up closer to mine so I can press my lips against against her cheek.

"Stop it Cato." She mutters why pulling away from me.

"Awwww, you're being shy." I teases her.

"I am not." She says firmly.

"Don't lie." I tell her.

"I'm not lying!" She insists.

"Then kiss me." I counter.

She leans forward and presses her lips quickly against mine. She pulls away before I even have a chance to react.

I frown. "That wasn't far." I say with a pout.

"You expect a lot from me." She says.

"Hey, you're the one who _insisted_ on sleeping next to me."

"That has absolutely nothing to do with what we're talking about. And don't pretend like you don't like sleeping next to me." She shoots back.

I roll my eyes. "I won't deny it, but sometimes you just won't shut up."

"_What?_" She hisses.

"In your sleep, you just keep talking and talking and I'm too busy watching _you_ to get any rest!" I tell her.

"What is it with you and watching me sleep?" She says, sounding a little annoyed.

"I don't know, like I said, you talk a lot."

"Well sorry, I can't help it." She says.

"Whatever, lets just drop it." I say.

We stare at each other for a few moments.

"Do you wanna give me a make-up kiss?" I ask her.

She sighs heavily. "Will it shut you up?"

"Yeah, for about half an hour." I tell her with a grin.

"Fine." She mutters.

She leans in and presses our lips together once more. She moves her lips slowly against my own for a few seconds before she starts to pull away.

I knot my fingers in her hair before not-so-gently forcing her mouth on mine. She doesn't try to resist me, she knows she's not capable of pushing me away. But part of me wonders if she was capable of it, would she? The thought leaves me when I feel Clove prying my fingers from where they tightly grasp her hair. My hands fall limply at my sides as she breaks the kiss and stares down at me.

I watch her as she presses her lips against my forehead before pulling away and running her hand softly over my hair.

"Are you happy now?" She asks me. She acts as if she's talking to someone much younger than her, almost like a mother would.

I nod slowly.

"Good." She tells me while kissing my cheek. "Mwah." She say says as she pulls her lips from my face.

I continue staring at her. She's the only person that cares about me in the entire world. The only person I trust. And at that moment, I realize I have absolutely no one except her. I move my hands to her waist and and pull her forward so she laying on my chest with her cheek pressed against me.

"Clove..." I say hesitantly.

"Mhhhm?"

I take a deep breath. "I think I lo-...never mind." I say quickly as I avoid her eyes.

"What?" She says as she tries to sit up to look at me. I tighten my grip on her and gently push her head to the side so she's once again resting on my chest.

"I forgot what I was gonna say." I mumble.

"No you didn't." She calls me out.

"I was gonna say I think I _lost _something but I remember where I put it now." I say lamely.

"Oh. What did you lose?" She asks me skeptically as she tries to use her peripheral vision to look at me.

"Umm, a umm...necklace." I say quickly.

"A necklace? What kind of necklace?" She says as her eyebrows furrow.

"I don't remember." I tell her. _I'm sounding dumber every second. _I think.

"You're not making any sense." She says while breaking my grip and turning her head to the side so she can see me better.

"Yeah, I realized that." I say with a sigh.

"Start from the beginning." She suggest.

"I forgot."

"You just told me it was about a necklace." She says. "You're really confusing me Cato."

"Ha. _You're _the one that's confusing me." I tell her.

"How am I confusing you? You're the one that's not making any sense." She points out.

"Yeah...but you're the one that makes me feel-." I cut myself off before I say anything I'm going to regret.

"Makes you feel what?" She questions.

"Confused." I answer her slowly.

"How do I confuse you?" She asks me.

I take a deep breathe. "I don't know if you want me to tell you."

* * *

**Is this considered a cliff hanger? I'm not quite sure... Give me some ideas for the next chapter, I'll try to make it longer too.**

**Don't forget to vote in my poll :) Some poor person accidentally clicked the 'no' button in my poll :/ I bet they meant to click yes button but their finger slipped...Yeah! That's it!...*Laughs nervously* Um ok, you guys still want me to write my AU right? Because I got a whole note book full of ideas...**

**Have an awesome day full of rainbows and smiles and I'll see you all next week! :D **

**Ps, I love you like Cato loves Clove. WAIT! Does he love Clove? He's not sure yet! He's still confused! MWHAAAAA!**

**maybe you'll find out soon ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**La la la la la. New chapter! Wow I'm updating, even though I feel like I'm about to pass out 0-o I am so tired right now *yawn* My room is completely black with my only light source being the screen of my lap top. I swear if someone walks in my room right now I probably look like a rabid squirrel. You're probably thinking 'but I thought squirrels were cute '. Well guess what?  
They're really cute till they rip your face off. Sorry if I put disturbing images in your mind, I'm sure they'll go away soon. How about a chapter with 2,567 words to distract you? Sound good?**

* * *

**chapter 21 Cato's POV**

"_How am I confusing you? You're the one that's not making any sense." She points out._

"_Yeah...but you're the one that makes me feel-." I cut myself off before I say anything I'm going to regret._

"_Makes you feel what?" She questions._

"_Confused." I answer her slowly._

"_How do I confuse you?" She asks me._

_I take a deep breathe. "I don't know if you want me to tell you."_

* * *

She looks up at me like I'm crazy. "What?"

"I don't know if you want me to tell you." I repeat.

"Cato, just say it already." She says tiredly. I can tell by her tone she's getting annoyed with me and I briefly wonder what she'll say when I tell her. Obviously I shouldn't have thought of that because my mind has become consumed with the fear her saying anything along the lines of 'I don't' and 'no'.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "I think I...I...I have to go." I finish quickly as I grab her arms and throw her off me.

I don't give her any time to respond as I practically jump off the bed. I don't look back as I bolt out of my room and slam the door shut behind me before heading down the hall. I can picture her right now, sitting in the middle of my bed wearing a confused expression, wondering if I've finally gone crazy.

I hear her calling my name but I don't bother to turn around as I head for the stairs. I walk as fast as I can down the steps just in time to hear my bedroom door creak open.

"Cato get back here!" She yells as she as she begins to follow me.

_Nope_. I think.

I briefly turn my head and pick up my pace when I see her beginning to descend the stairs. I start to take the steps two at a time when I realize she's not that far behind me. Once I reach the bottom I make a beeline for the kitchen. I quickly pass the living room and pause momentarily to figure out where I should go next.

"Where am I gonna hide?" I mutter to myself. I roll my eyes a few seconds later.

I can't believe I'm acting like this.

Then again, I can.

I hear her soft foot steps against the marble flooring and I have suddenly to chose to make. Do I stand my ground and face her, or do I hide like a coward?

_I pick option B. _I think.

"Cato." She calls again. Her voice is surprisingly close, and I find that time is no longer on my side. I quickly dive under the kitchen table and scoot backwards into its shadows.

_This is pathetic. _I think as I hug my knees to my chest. I'm going into the fucking Hunger Games I'm under a table, hiding from the girl that cares about me the most.

"Cato?" She sings. I automatically tense. I knew she was close, but I didn't know she was _that_ close. I hope she didn't see me crawl under the table, that would be hard to live down.

"I know you're in here Cato, you better come out." She says in the same sing-song voice as she walks closer to me.

She stops at the front of the table and I find myself holding my breath. The room is completely silent except for the quiet patter of her feet as she walks around the side of the table. My body is firmly planted in its place and I muster up all my will power not to turn around and watch her.

I listen carefully for any movement on her part but I only find silence. I'm somewhat tempted to call out to her, almost to confirm she's still there. I know she is, but I can't help but loathe her ability to be mute. It's one of the reasons she's going to win the Games. She could be directly behind someone and they would have no idea.

I think back to the second time I saw her, two years ago at the training center. I remember how I blew off the idea of her being any real competition because of her small size. The fact that she was two feet behind me and I had no idea she was there should have been my first clue that she was not like the others. That she was special.

I feel something poke the back of my arm. I shrug it off carelessly, not even bother to give it a second thought. But after a minute or two I begin to feel paranoid, I slowly turn around, just to make sure nothing's there.

My eyes find Clove, looking aggravated and on her hands and knees.

"Gah." I breathe as I she crawls over to me. I scoot backwards and continue doing so until my back hits the leg of the table.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She demands.

"I-I..." She raises her eyebrows.

"Why the hell are you under the table?" She questions.

I open my mouth to answer her but nothing comes out.

"Are you hiding from me?" She asks.

Instead of answering her I begin to quickly crawl away.

"Hey!" She protest.

I'm halfway out from under the table when I feel her grip my leg.

"Oh no you don't." She says firmly as she latches on to me as I try to escape.

"Let go of me!" I whine as I drag her out from under the table.

"Not this time." She tells me. I try shrugging her off but she won't budge. I feel her let go of me momentarily and I seize the golden opportunity to stand up, only to feel her jump on my back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask her as I abruptly stand. She automatically wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

"Get off my back!" I complain. She tightens her grip on my neck in response.

"Let go." I tell her firmly.

Her grip loosens slightly but not by much. "I'm not letting go of you till you tell me what's going on!" She yells.

"Nothing is going on! Now get off me!" I yell back at her.

"Only if you tell me." She compromises.

"Deal." I say with gritted teeth. I would think she would be able to tell when I'm lying, obviously she can't.

She slowly releases her grip on me and places her feet on the ground.

I turn around to face her and suddenly feel...weird. Not uncomfortable, but nervous.

I eye the path to kitchen and debate weather or not I should run.

She takes a slow step towards me with the look of insanity blazing in her eyes. Each time she takes a step forward I take one back, till eventually, my back hits the counter.

"I will say this one more time." She says darkly. "Tell. Me. What. Is. Wrong. With. You." She says slowly.

"I love you." I murmur.

"Uhhh, I can't understand you when you mumble like that!" She yells.

_Oh well, I tried._

"I said I-I-" "Speak the fuck up!" She says while dramatically throwing her arms in the air.

I swallow the lump in my throat.

She crosses her arms over her chest and taps her foot impatiently as she waits for my answer.

"Never mind." I tell her while looking around for a way to escape.

"Oh no. I am _done _with this 'never mind' shit. Give a strait fucking answer!" She growls.

"Well I'm defiantly not going to tell you right now." I mutter.

"Uhhh,You know what? You have five seconds." She tells me.

"Five seconds?" I ask uncertainly.

"Yes, you have five seconds before I...do something." She finishes.

"What are you going to do?" I ask her hesitantly.

"Kill you." She responds.

"You wouldn't be able to kill me." I tell her.

"Yes I would." She says with gritted teeth as she takes a final step closer to me so our faces are inches apart.

I lean forward and lightly press my lips against hers before pulling away. Without warning, she raises her arm and smacks my shoulder.

"Oww." I complain as I rub my hand back and forth over the sore spot on my arm.

"Stop trying to kiss your way out of everything!" She yells at me.

"Hey, it was worth a shot." I mutter.

She closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Cato, I'm about to loose it." She whispers in a way that sends chills down my spine. She opens her eyes and stares at me. My eyes find the floor as I rock back and forth innocently on my heels.

"Cato." She repeats.

I look up at her. "Yeah?" I say smoothly.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't walk out that door right now." She says.

"W-what? You can't leave!" I protest.

"Oh yeah?" She says while turning around walking in the direction of the front door. I quickly follow her.

"Stop." I tell her firmly. She of course, doesn't listen.

"I said stop." I repeat harshly.

"Why should I?" She questions while turning to face me.

"Because you can't leave!" I say, sounding somewhat desperate.

"Oh really, why is that?" She asks me while placing her hand on her hips.

"Because all your stuff is here and, and,...you're still in your pajamas!" I finish.

"I can't leave because I'm still _'in my pajamas' _?" She questions slowly. She says it in a way that makes me feel absolutely stupid.

"Yeah, you can't just walk out the front door in your pajamas, people will think you're nuts!" I tell her.

"They already think I'm nuts." She points out.

"Well they'll think you're even crazier. If that's possible." I add.

She doesn't respond, instead she takes a few steps closer to the door.

"Stop this Clove. Me and you both know you're bluffing. There's no way in _hell_ you're gonna walk out that door." I tell her smugly.

She takes a few final steps and places her hand on the door knob.

"Try me." She says while yanking it open.

I feel my stomach drop. I'm vaguely aware of the sound of the front door slamming shut as I piece together what just happened.

_She left. She actually left... _I think numbly. _She's gonna come back._ _Any second now..._

I stand there, waiting for her to walk through the door, but nothing happens.

I suddenly snap back into reality. There is no way I'm letting her leave this house. I don't care if I have to tie her to my bed and slap a roll of duck tape over her mouth, she _is _staying. She has to.

I don't think twice as run to the door. I roughly pull it open to see Clove's small figure walking briskly down my driveway.

I feel my heart pounding loudly in my chest to an irregular rhythm. My throat feels dry and my stomach tightens with anxiety. My mind can't keep up with my feet and before I know it I'm running. Running to catch her before she leaves me forever.

My breathing becomes low and shallow, which has nothing to do with the fact that I'm running.

"Clove!" I yell. She stops at the end of my driveway and turns around to look at me. My feet pound against the cement as I get closer and closer to her. I feel a odd sensation of pain constrict in my chest at the idea of never seeing her again.

When I reach I her I don't bother to slow down my pace. In one quick moment I wrap my arms around her and pick her up. I hold her small body securely in my arms as I let out a sigh of relief.

"Put me down!" She protest.

"No." I growl in response as I begin to walk back up my driveway.

She squirms in my arms and I tighten my grip on her waist to restrict her movement.

"Don't ever do that to me again." I mumble.

She looks up at with a soft expression. She no longer tries to escape my grasp and I feel her body relax somewhat against me.

The front door is cracked open slightly and I push it open with my foot. I walk inside and kick the door close behind me.

"You were bluffing...right?" I ask her nervously as I place her back on her feet.

"Maybe." She says innocently.

I stare at her, not knowing what to say or do. If I try to touch her she'll probably hit me again. Oh well, it's worth it I guess.

I close the distance between us and wrap my arms tightly around her small frame. She doesn't hug me back, instead her arms dangle loosely at her sides.

"Um, Cato?" She questions.

"What?" I say into her hair.

"Are you ok?" She asks me.

"No." I answer simply.

"Would you like to tell me? 'Cause I've been trying to figure it out all morning." She says with a hint of annoyance creeping back into her voice.

With I sigh I let go of her. I let my hands remain on the sides of her arms as I debate on what to say.

_I could just show her... _I think.

I lean forward and press my lips against hers. When she doesn't react I kiss her a little bit harder.

The only thing I get in return is disappointment when her lips refuse to move against mine.

"Why won't you kiss me?" I say with a pout.

"Because I'm made at you!" She yells. All of her anger towards me comes rushing out, practically bursting at the seams.

"Why do you keep trying to kiss me?" She demands.

"Because I love you!" I snap.

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU WANT CLOVE'S REACTION TO BE? LET ME KNOW! PLEASEEEEEE! I'M TORN!**

**Like I said last week, have a wonderful day full of rainbows and smiles! /(^-^)\**


	22. Chapter 22

**Uhhh. So sorry for not updating! I had exams the entire week and I couldn't find ANY time to type! That's why this chapter is a little shorter...it would have been longer but I didn't want you all to wait any more. **

**word count:1,631**

* * *

_I lean forward and press my lips against hers. When she doesn't react I kiss her a little bit rougher. _

_The only thing I get in return is disappointment when her lips refuse to move against mine._

"_Why won't you kiss me?" I say with a pout._

"_Because I'm made at you!" She yells. All of her anger towards me comes rushing out, practically bursting at the seams._

"_Why do you keep trying to kiss me?" She demands._

"_Because I love you!" I snap._

* * *

**Chapter 22**

There. I said it.

Clove stares at me with a blank expression. She blinks several times, almost as if to confirm that I'm still standing in front of her.

"What?" She says in a high pitched voice. She clears her throat and looks around nervously. She obviously wasn't expecting _that_ to come out of my mouth.

"I. Love. You." I say slowly.

I wait for her reaction, but what she says next catches me completely off guard.

"That's not very funny." She tells me seriously.

"Huh?" I say in confusion.

"It's a joke, right?" She asks me.

I shake my head back and forth slowly.

"Don't mess with me like that Cato." She murmurs while walking past me.

"I'm not messing with you." I mumble in annoyance.

"Yes you are." She says firmly as she shuffles over to the kitchen.

"What the hell..." I mutter to myself. I stare at her in disbelieve as she opens the refrigerator and begins to examine its contents.

I feel the anger slowly beginning to boil underneath my skin. If someone tells you that they love you don't just stand their take it as a joke. Like seriously, who does that?

"Get back here!" I yell as I begin to follow her.

She turns around and looks quizzically at me.

"What's wrong Cato?" She asks me innocently.

"I love you!" I yell at her.

She rolls her eyes. "That's nice." She tells me. "Now what do you want for lunch?" She asks.

I stare at her with a dumbfounded expression. She doesn't believe me. I watch as she turns around and begins to sort through the refrigerator once more.

"Umm...Hello?" I say in annoyance.

She turns to look at me. "What?" She says dryly.

"I was talking to you." I say with gritted teeth.

"Ok..." She trails off slowly. She stares at me, waiting for me to continue. So I do.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" I ask her, trying to keep the anger out of my voice, but failing miserably.

She sighs loudly. "A lot of things are wrong with me Cato." She says with another eye roll.

"Well, would like to tell me why you're not even acknowledging what I just said to you?" I say as I clench my jaw. My words come out as a low growl.

"No, now what do want for lunch." She repeats while turning once again to face the refrigerator.

"I'm not even hungry!" I yell at her.

"Are you sure, 'cause you're acting kinda cranky." She tells me.

"Uhhh, you know what? I'm going for a walk, I'll see you later." I say without meeting her eyes. And with that, I turn on my heels and walk away.

I don't look back as I head straight for the front door. If she's going to deny what I say maybe I don't need her after all.

* * *

**Clove's POV**

The front door slams shut loudly.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

_Ok Clove, no need to have a panic attack. It was just a joke, he's just kidding. There's no need to get worked up over it. _I reassure myself.

_He seemed pretty serious to me. _I think nervously. Thanks to him, my thought process feels slow, and confused.

Maybe he wasn't kidding? I don't know anymore. I thought he was but he seemed genuinely angry, and seeing how he just walked out I defiantly have some things to go over. I want to think that it was just a joke, but that option is starting to become less and less likely.

My breathing becomes heavy and I feel an odd coolness spread across my skin. Not the kind you feel on a cold day, but rather the sickly feeling you get when you have a fever.

I grip the counter top for support as I focus on calming my breathing.

Ok, hypothetically speaking, let's say he does 'love' me, what am I supposed to do about it? I _want_ _to_ reciprocate those feelings, but I can't deal with that kind of emotion. It's better to just shrug it off, to pretend I never heard what he said. Though, part of me does find the whole thing hard to believe. Only because people in District Two aren't the lovey-dovey type, and because I'm the last person anyone would love.

I'm just Clove. Just me. I'm nothing special. I throw knives and have a particular fondness for a boy that I may or may not be in love with.

I cringe as the word 'in love' begins to root itself inside my brain.

_Ok, don't have an anxiety attack Clove. _I think. _There's no way I love Cato. He's violently and angry and...and...likes to hurt...stuff. Not to mention he's crazy._

_Well, he's not that crazy. _My reasonable side argues.

My mind begins going back and forth as I debate the things I love- _like- _about Cato.

Eventually I give up. My head hurts from all my confused thoughts banging around inside my brain and I suddenly feel exhausted.

I make my way over to the sofa and plop down. I close my eyes and slowly rub my temple. This relationship stuff is draining, physically and emotionally. Intellectually, I'm stable, but I don't know how long that's going to last.

The Games are coming up in two months, and I make a mental note to bring it up when Cato gets back. He's going to volunteer and I need to know what his strategy is. He can't just say 'I'm gonna kill everyone' like he did the last time I asked him. Once I convince myself he's going to be fine I can cross it off the list of things I need to worry about.

The thought of someone driving a knife through his chest makes my skin crawl. Cato knows how to make it out of the arena, I have absolutely nothing to worry about. He'll win, come home, and end things with me before moving along to another girl that's older, taller, and prettier than I am.

My fist clench at the thought.

But he_ 'loves me'. _I remind myself. He wouldn't do that to me...right?

I scoff. Part of me want to believe that he loves me, but it seems too unrealistic. Things like that don't happen to me.

But for a moment, just a moment, I let myself believed it. The thought makes me feel nervous and...blissful.

I allow the possibility of me actually loving him to enter my mind. It doesn't bother me, and I feel ok with it. I don't really know what love feels like, seeing how no one's loved me in years. I don't remember the feeling. But is this it? My relationship with Cato feels right, it always has, and I can't help but smile when I think about him saying those three words.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

I can't take it. I've been sitting on this stupid porch for fifteen minutes debating on weather or not I should go inside. It's pathetic.

"I'll look completely stupid." I mutter to myself. What am I supposed to say to her anyway? _'Hey Clove, you know how I just told you that I loved you?__Well you can forget about it because you obviously don't feel the same way.'_

I groan as I stand up. This is just perfect. Now I'm going to have to go in there and face her. You know what? If I open the door really slowly she won't hear me, then I can just tip toe up the staircase completely undetected.

I wrap my hand around the door knob and turn it slowly. It squeaks slightly but not enough for her to notice. Thinking the hardest part is behind me, I swing the door open only to meet her doe-like eyes staring right through me.

* * *

** I'm getting several questions about lemons. The answer is no, I do not write lemons. And I never will. That would be so weird for me to write... Plus it's against the rules of fanfiction , and seeing how I'm a rule following nerd it would go against my nerdy ways to write a lemon :P**

** BUT! I can _imply _that something 'happened' if you want. _*very very very very awkward silence*_**

**If you got to chapter 22 of this story you should totally review, because I get discouraged very easily :/ and I need feedback if you all honestly want me to update weekly.**

**_Have a great week and and I love you. *Kisses*_**


	23. Chapter 23

**I have to thank Zoise17 for their review! It's people like you that encourage me to keep going! :-) I don't want to sound creepy but I love you. O-O. If I knew you in real life we would totally be friends. (This is the part where you establish the fact that I'm creepy as hell) Anyway thank you so much. You honestly don't know how much it means to me. Also thanks to everyone else that reviewed! You guys are like so nice. I feel like I know you guys. Which is really weird 0-O**

**Also so sorry that this chapter is so late! Here are my excuses in order: **

**1)I've been using pen and paper to write my modern day AU :)**

**2)school :\**

**3)I'm sick right now and I feel like crap**

**4)I'm just plain lazy**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Cato's POV**

**Word Count:1,573**

Her eyes stare through me in the oddest way possible. I find myself slightly taken aback by her close range. I feel almost ashamed as I stand before her, almost like I failed. I open my mouth to speak but her voice cuts me off.

"I've decided that I. . . .feel the same way." She says while clearing her throat.

"About what?" I ask stupidly.

Her face heats slightly. "About what y-you said before." She mumbles.

I let her words sink in. _So_ _she... _

A sly grin slowly spreads itself across my face. I can tell that she's uncomfortable by the way her eyes dart around the room. Like a small animal that's stuck in a trap. I keep my expression controlled as I take a step closer to her. For the first time ever she looks as if she's intimidated by my size. She takes another step backwards till she's just a foot away from the wall. Her pupils become enlarged as her eyes continue to flicker around the room. Her eyes lock with mine and I can see the gears turning in her head as she tries to figure out what's happening.

Before she can say anything I roughly push her shoulders causing her back to make contact with the wall. She seems completely shocked by my actions, and maybe a little fearful. To ensure she doesn't escape I pin her arms down with my own. She whimpers slightly and I can't tell if it's out of fear or desire. But by the way she's cowering I'm guessing it's most likely fear. She tries to speak but I quickly shut her up by covering my mouth with hers.

She squeals in a very girlish way when my lips make contact with her own. She obviously wasn't expecting it. The sound causes a smirk to slowly spread across my face. She appears to be slightly flustered as I move my lips against hers. Her reaction to me is somewhat lethargic, and she kisses me back slowly. All most as if she's purposely depriving me of what I want. I remove my hold from her wrist and allow my hands to travel down to her waist. She knots her fingers in my hair and tugs at he roots as she pulls my mouth closer to hers. I lightly nip her lower lip, begging for entry.

She complies, and allows me to have my way.

A million thoughts race through my mind at once- all of them centering around Clove. To be honest, I don't real know _what_ to feel. All I know is that finally someone in my life actually cares about me, and there is no way I am _ever_ going to let _anyone_ take her away from me. _Ever._ I don't want to admit it but I need her. Because without her I have absolutely no one. I don't really care that I'm a Career or that it might 'damage' my reputation when I enter the Games. Just look at my parents. _They_ won the Games and _they_ got married. Sure it was an arranged marriage, but she still grew to love him. Who's to say I can't be a Victor and have a girlfriend? No one. I guess it more of an unspoken rule though. But rules were made to be broken.

As I move my lips against hers I come to the conclusion that she's unstable. Not physically, but mentally. Honestly, I don't _think_ she's insane. I just think she's a little...fragile at the moment. I don't know exactly what happened to her as a child and I don't think I want to. Whatever it was it left and imprint on her that has causes her to snap into different moods. Sometimes she cries like a helpless child and sometimes she'll throw a knife at your face and tell you to shut the fuck up. I don't know what causes me to think this. Maybe because everyone says that the Games change you. And I don't want her to change. I love Clove, even if she is a little sick in the head.

But right now she seems more like herself then ever. Sure, she's a psychotic girl that has a particular liking towards me, and maybe a slight obsession by the looks of it. But she loves me. And that's all that matters. I base this purely off the fact that she's practically ripping my hair out in an attempt to be closer to me. Which I don't seem to mind at all giving the fact that I'm letting her.

Her mouth moves eagerly against mine as she tries to match my rhythm. Her over-sized eyes are locked on mine in a stare that I can't seem to break. I know that at some point I'm going to have to pull away for air, but if I do pass out from lack of oxygen I'm pretty sure it'd be worth it.

At this precise moment I realize that everything's going to work out perfectly. I'll volunteer, win, and enjoy. It's that simple. I'm pretty sure Clove realizes this too because I feel her smile against my lips. At the same time she pulls away, gasping for air. She takes a step away from me and turns to the side as she tries to catch her breath.

My hands fall limply to my sides. I quickly draw in more air as I try to satisfy my never ending need. I feel my chest tighten as my lungs struggle to expand. I never take my eyes off her as we try to calm our gasping. She tries to breathe normally but it comes out as quick staggered pants. Her cheeks are flushed slightly and a piece of her hair falls in front of her face. I take a step forward and tuck the stray lock behind her ear. I lightly grasp her wrist and turn her around to face me.

"Say it." I instruct breathlessly. She rapidly shakes her head back and forth.

I raise my eyebrows at her. She looks up at me sheepishly.

"Say it." I repeat with a little more clarity.

She take a deep breath. "I lo-. I lo-." She tries to get the words out but they don't seem to be in her vocabulary. Her eyebrows knit together as if it's the hardest thing in thing in the world.

I nod slowly and mouth the sounds of the letters as she speaks them.

"I lo-vvvvvvv." She says lethargically. "Y-y-y-you." She stutters while pointing a shaky finger at me.

"I know." I say smoothly as I step forward and wrap my arms around her. She buries her face into the fabric of my shirt while loosely throwing her arms around my waist. I hear her sigh in contentment as I place a kiss on the top of her head.

I don't know how long we stood there for. A minute? Two? I'm not sure. All I know is I've said what I need to say and that's all that matters.

* * *

**A/N So sorry that this chapter is so short :( I've been so busy but I promise that the next chapter will be much much much longer! Once again I thank all of my wonderful readers that have stuck with me since the begining. If you just found this don't worry, we're co****ol. *virtual fist bump***

**Also it makes me so happy when people say I make them happy :D I hope you people like my kissing scenes because I have no idea if they're good or not. **

**Also don't forget to go to my bio and vote for me to write my AU story :) I'm going to write it anyway but I want to see how many people would read it.**

**How many more chapters should I write till the reaping? (Give me a number please)**

**Don't worry, there will be some knife thown' in the next chapter :D**

**I'll try to update next week. **

**I love you and I want you to a good day and I want you to have happy thoughts!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for reviewing :) Longer chapter as promised! I love you all so so so so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Clove's POV**

**Word Count: 3,601**

I sigh heavily as I watch a girl around eleven struggle to hit a target that's just a few yards away from her. Today we're supposed to help the younger kids train. Which is a complete waste of time if you ask me. Apparently we're supposed to show them 'technique' and 'inspire the to persevere'. The girl I'm stuck with doesn't know her left from her right and has a better chance of accidentally killing herself then getting the knife to land on the target.

"No no no." I say impatiently as I grab the knife from her small hand and roughly push her aside.

"You're practically throwing it at the ground." I growl as I grip the knife tightly by its blade.

"Throw it like _this_." I instruct as I pull my hand back and release. The blade goes whizzing through the air and lands on the target with a small thump. I smile in satisfaction when I see it has landed in the dead center of the target, as expected. The younger girl appears to be in awe at my skills. He mouth is hanging open slightly and her eyes are fixed upon the very spot where the knife is embed.

"Can you teach me that?" She says in excitement.

I roll my eyes. "Of course, but you'll never be as good as I am." I say indifferently. It's true, there's no point In lying to her and saying she'll be perfect at it. It's not right to fill her mind with false hopes.

The girl frowns. "I won't?" She asks in small voice.

I shake my head. "I'm afraid not kid. But it's not all about having perfect aim." I tell her. "As long as you're victim isn't expecting it, you'll be fine." I reassure her.

The girl gives me a tight nod.

I look to both sides. "I'll give you an example." I say as I reach into my belt and pull out another knife. I look around for Cato and spot him a few meters away. He looks pretty pissed as the moment. He's yelling at some kid who looks like he's about to pass out from fear. It's so loud in the training center that I can't hear what he's saying. I only see his lips moving a mile a minute as he continues yelling at the small boy.

"Watch and learn." I say over my shoulder. This time I hold the knife by it's handle. I wait until Cato turns around to throw. He looks to his side, almost as if facing the kid he was just yelling at is too much for him.

I take the opportunity and release the knife. The younger girl gasps at this, clearly realizing who my target is.

"That's Cato!" She squeaks as my knife cut through the air. "He gonna kill you." She says nervously.

I bark out a laugh. "He is not." I say as I brush it off.

I look up to see that the knife has infix itself into the wall, directly next to Cato. I watch as he jumps jumps several feet back in surprise. I pretend yawn as I hide my snickers.

Our eyes meet and in that moment I realize that I made a mistake. My smile slowly fades as realization floods me. Without a bit of hesitation, Cato yanks the knife from the wall and sends it flying back at me. The younger girl who seems to be distracted by the ends of her hair, doesn't see the blade coming. Cato has never been perfect at throwing knives, and so the blade that's meant to hit the wall next to me is instead thrown off course and has changed it path so that it just so happens to be inline with the small girl I'm teaching.

"Hey!" I say loudly.

The girl looks up and gives me a quizzical stare. I quickly take a step forward and roughly push her shoulders cause her to fall. In the same moment I duck, barely missing my own knife being implanted in my skull.

The girl's pupils dilate and her lower lip begins to quiver.

"Don't cry." I say quickly. It seems as if my words have the opposite effect on her because she burst out in tears. I groan.

"Why are you crying, you're fine." I say in a rush as I try to help her up. She refuses to take my hand and instead scoots back in fear.

I make eye contact with Cato once more and glare at him. I point my finger at him and gesture for him to come to where I stand. He gives the young boy he's helping one final look before making his way over to me.

I cross my arms over my chest and try to stand a little taller as I wait for him to reach me. The girl is still on the ground, soaking herself in a river of tears. I let out a particularly long sigh. Why does he have to make everything so difficult? Because he's Cato, that's why. And for some odd reason he thinks the more difficult he is the more sponsors he'll recessive. Which is probably true.

"What is your problem?" I hiss once he reaches me.

"My problem? You're the one that threw a knife at me." He says while scoffing.

"I was demonstrating!" I yell.

"By chucking a knife at my head?" He questions with raised eyebrows.

"Don't even go there Cato. You knew damn well that that knife was not going to touch you." I tell him firmly.

"So? No harm done." He says while shrugging his shoulders.

"No harm done? Look what you did." I seethe as I gesture with my head to the girl. For the first time he notices her on the ground.

His eyes fix upon her crumpled form that's withering with fear on the cold floor of the training center.

"Sorry." He says flatly as he walks toward her.

The girl scrambles to get away from him, whimpering the whole time. She resort to crawling as she tries to escape what she surely thinks will be some sort of punishment. I'm guessing she heard one to many rumors about him and what he's capable of. Cato seems very confused by her actions- and acting as if he doesn't have a care in the world, bends down and picks her up. He holds her like she's a baby, one arm under her knees while the other is around her shoulders.

By now she's terrified, and she let's everyone in the training center know it by letting out a very loud, very high pitched scream.

It's an ear-piercing cry that makes me cringe. Cato however, seems unphased by her actions and the fact that she's desperately trying to break his hold. He begins walking to our trainer, nice and easy as if nothing's wrong. Several people stop what they're doing to stare. I slowly leave my spot from where I'm standing and follow him.

"Don't hurt me." I hear her plead in desperation. "Let me go!" She says a little louder as she continues to try to wiggle loose. It's futile. There is no way someone as small as her will ever be able to break his hold.

"What's your name?" He asks her casually.

I quicken my pace so I can hear her answer.

She stops try to escape and stares at him for several long moments. "L-l-lil-y-y. Lily." She stammers out.

"Nice to meet you Lily." He says with a sigh.

I'm surprised at how calm he remains, despite her many attempts to get away from him. He fully knows that if he places her back on the ground she's most likely going to fall back onto the floor. Plus any sensible person knows that crying on the floor of the Career Academy is like walking around with a sign that says 'target' on your back.

"Please don't hurt me." She whispers shakily.

I peer over his shoulder to see tears streaming down her face.

"What? Me? Hurt innocent children? Never." He says sarcastically.

This only makes her cry harder.

"Good job." I sneer at him.

He looks over his shoulder and glares at me. "It's all your fault, you're the won that started it." He shoots back.

"So? You almost killed her." I say smugly, fully aware that there's absolutely nothing he can say as a response. I'm right, and he remains silent.

Our trainer looks up as we approach him.

"Good lord, what have you done to her?" Our trainer asks us with a groan.

"I dunno." He says while shrugging his shoulders.

"He threw a knife at her." I chime in.

"By accident." He says quickly.

"Cato would you care to explain how you 'accidentally' throw a knife at someone?" Our trainer says while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Cato looks at him for a few seconds before he finally speaks. "I-I. . . . ." "I don't have time for this." He snaps, suddenly angry. "Here." He says as he roughly pushes Lily's body into our trainers arms. He automatically extends his hands to catch her.

"What am I supposed to do with her?" He asks us.

I roll my eyes. "Just give her to one of the _female _trainers, _they'll_ know what to do." I say as I emphasize the word female. Clearly men have absolutely no clue as to what's going on around them.

"She can't sit out the whole day, that's unacceptable." He says firmly.

"Give her a cup of water, let her wait ten minutes, and send her back out." Cato say while clapping his hands together.

Lily steals a glance at him.

Our trainer doesn't respond for a few moments, almost as if he debating on weather or not to take Cato's advice.

"You know what? You have ten minutes, use them wisely." Our trainers says to her. He releases her a few seconds later and she quickly scampers off to who-knows-where.

"Cato, I want you to swap partners with Clove." Our trainer says once Lily is out of ear shot.

"But she's terrified of me." Cato mutters.

"I know that." He says impatiently. "That's the entire point." He explains. "I'll send her over to you when she comes back, I'm the mean time. . . .do something productive." He tells us.

"Some trainer he is." I mutter under my breath, too low for anyone to detect.

Cato and I decide to wait by the plant identifying table until Lily gets back.

We walk over to the station and take a seat on the floor.

"You really scared her." I say after a moment of silence.

"Yeah. . . . .I know." He says with a laugh.

"I don't think you're that good with children." I point out.

"Really Clove? I had no idea." He says sarcastically. "I train everyday to fight, what do you expect?" He asks me.

I shrug. "I dunno." I mumble. We remain quite after that.

I watch everyone in the training center while I wait. My eyes find a particularly young boy who seems to have a knack for throwing spears. They fly through the air at such a speed it make it impossible for my eyes to follow. Again, again, and again I watch as spear after spear lands on the target. It's not perfect, but it's pretty damn close. He looks like he's around fourteen? Maybe fifteen? I don't know. He's definitely not sixteen because he's not in my age group and I've never seen him before.

I feel Cato nudge me slightly. I turn my head and look at him.

"Are you checkn' him out?" He says with a smirk as he gestures with his head in the direction of the boy that was throwing the spears.

I roll my eyes at him and say nothing.

"Why would you look at him when you can stare at me all day long?" He asks me, his tone is somewhat teasing but I sense a general curiosity on his part.

"I'm sorry." I say as sincere as I can manage, though my tone mocks him.

"You better be." He growls playfully.

Before I know it he's pushed me from where I sit on the floor so I fall on my side. The second I try to get up he rolls over to he's on top of me.

"Get off me!" I groan.

I try to move my arms but they're firmly pinned down by his hands. I can see now why Lily was so petrified, there is absolutely no way I would ever be able to escape him. He smirks from above me as I continue to thrash around madly.

"What is with you today?" I demand.

He smiles stupidly at me in response which lets me know he's enjoying this way to much.

He reaches into my belt and pulls out one of my favorite daggers.

"Poor little Clover can't get up." He teases while sticking out his lower lip.

He presses the dagger against my neck with lightest amount of pressure. I stop trying to break his hold because I know that one wrong move means he'll have the pleasure of extracting the blade from my lifeless body.

"You're ruining my fun Clove!" He whines when he realizes I've stop trying to fight him.

"Oh boo hoo." I say apathetically.

"C'mon, move." He complains. I see his eyes light up a moment later. A slow grin spreads across his face.

My eyebrows knit together as I try to understand what's possibly going through that messed up mind of his.

He bends his head down almost as if he's going to whisper in my ear. I wait to hear what he's going to say but his words never come. Instead, I feel lips run over the sensitive skin under my ear.

"What are you doing?" I say in an incredibility high pitched voice as I try to pull away from him.

He lets out a bark of laughter.

"Cato there are people here." I hiss. "Let me go." I demand.

Cato opens his mouth to say something else but the sound of someone softly clearing their throat stops him.

He looks up and quickly scrambles off me but remains seated on the floor. I roll over and look up to see who stands before us.

My eyes meet Lily standing about four feet away from us, staring at the knife that lays beside Cato.

"Hi Lily." He greets as cheerfully as he can manage. She looks from me to Cato, then back to me.

"Did you hurt her?" She asks him in a small voice.

Cato quickly shakes his head back and forth. He pulls me onto his lap and places the sweetest kiss he can muster up on my cheek.

"We were just playing." He tells her innocently as he rocks us back and forth. "She's fine." He adds after a moment of silent. Lily looks unconvinced. "Really." He insist. "I don't hurt girls- well, until I have to volunteer." He says with a cheeky grin. "Does that bother you Clove?" He purrs as he leans his face in close to mine. He seems to be forgetting that Lily is standing right in front of us.

I push his face away and stand up. "As long as you get out alive I don't really care what you do." I tell him. "C'mon Lily." I say over my shoulder as I grab her arm and walk her over to the plant table which sits a few feet away from us.

Cato remains on the floor, still clearly amused by the younger girl's assumptions of him 'hurting me.'

"Now I want you to identify all edible plants." I tell her while glancing over at Cato.

She nods.

A large screen with several pictures of different types of planets and many rows of buttons allows anyone in training to master the knowledge of poisonous and nonpoisonous plants to a high degree of expertise.

I turn the machine on and watch as the screen lights up.

"Go on." I tell her.

She takes a step closer to the table and stares at the buttons. They have the name of the plant written along the bottom with its picture show clearly in the middle. As she begins to press the buttons I turn around to face Cato. I gesture for him to join us and I watch as he stands up and walks silently towards her.

He stands directly behind her as she continues identifying the plants. I slowly slip away undetected. After all, Lily is _his _training partner. And I'm supposed to help the kid Cato was working with before, who is currently laying on the floor without a care in the world.

I glance over my shoulder to see that sure enough, Cato has absolutely no idea that I left. He faces the large screen that has almost turned completely blue due to the fact that she's identified a good portion of the plants.

I'm guessing Lily has no idea Cato's behind her because if she knew he was she would be a good mile away from him by now.

As I approach the boy Cato was working with I notice he's asleep.

"Up!" I bark at him.

He remains unmoving. I bend down and roughly shake his shoulder. He jerks awake.

"What are you doing?" I demand.

The boy sits up and shrugs his shoulders. This gonna be harder than I thought.

**Cato's POV**

I watch as Lily finishes identifying the remaining pants. The screen blinks several times indicating she's completed the course.

"Oooo, look! I did it!" She squeals happily. A moment later she turns around and wraps arms tightly around my waist.

I feel her jump back, causing her side to hit the table.

"Hi." I greet.

"W-where's Clove." She stutters.

I look to my left to find her missing. I scan the training center till I find her yelling at the kid I was trying to help before. Huh. I never even noticed she left.

I turn around to face a very intimidated looking girl.

"She appears to be busy." I explain.

She doesn't respond and shifts uncomfortably in her place.

"You can hug me, I'm not going to snap your neck." I tell her.

She shakes her vigorously back and forth.

"Getting soft Cato?" I hear someone call.

I whip around to see a red head girl smirking at me. I find it somewhat creepy that she knows my name and I've never even seen her before. Well, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, everyone _should_ know my name.

"As if." I scoff.

"Really? I just assumed you were getting soft since little girls like to hug you." She said with a shrug.

"She thought I was Clove." I say indifferently.

"Really? Because you don't really look like her." She points out.

"No shit." I tell her.

"If she thought you were Clove she's either stupid or has a death wish." The red hair girls say while look at Lily.

"Hey." I protest. "Lily isn't stupid." I say as I defend her. Lily pushes her face into to fabric of my training uniform as I say this.

"Awww, how cute." The girl says affectionately as she looks at Lily.

She walks closer to me and bends down so she can talk to her.

"Sweetie, if you want to live, I suggest you step away from the big career." She says with fake sweetness.

Lily listens to her and takes a step away from me.

She crosses her arms over her chest and tries to stand taller.

"That's not true." She tells her. "Cato's nice." She says while turning her chin up at the girl.

"Let's see if you think he's so nice after the Games. People change."

* * *

**A/N I HAVE MAJOR NEWS! YOU MUST READ THIS ENTIRE AUTHOR'S NOTE IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE DEEDS ON MY NEW STORY!**

**I was nomminated for 'most promising hungergames Fanfiction! Don't forget to vote for me on Nov.13** **Go to my bio and copy and paste the link :)**

**ALSO I HAVE MAJOR NEWS ABOUT MY NEW STORY! I'M THINKING OF PUBLISHING THE FIRST CHAPTER EARLY. THOUGHTS?**

**I'm thinking of publishing the first chapter of my AU very soon, because I'm paranoid someone will have the exact same idea as me. I know, it's stupid. But let me know if you want the first chapter!**

**I love you all so much and a big thanks goes out to whoever nomminated me! You have no idea how much it really touched me! ! ! !**


	25. Chapter 25 THE REAPING

**I wrote this in a different style than usual . . . . I hope you like it!**

**The Reaping**

**Word Count: 3,416**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Clove steals a glance at Cato as they make their way to the Justice Building. He was dressed in a navy blue suit with his hair gelled back rather than its usual tousled mess. She was beyond nervous at the moment and she couldn't stop herself from toying with a loose string on the hem of her skirt. He was volunteering today, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid for him. So many things can go wrong in the Games. You could starve, get eaten, become sick. . . . get killed.

She let out a shaky breath as this thought came to her. She repeatedly reminded herself that there was nothing to worry about and that he would be completely fine. He would, after all, get many sponsors. The Careers never ran out of food, water, or weaponry. So what did she have to worry about?

Everything.

She knew that he would probably be the most deadly tribute in the arena but the fact that he only had a one out of twenty-four chance of coming home made her feel sick. Her fingers were intertwined with his and he could feel as the muscles in her hand clenched around him until her knuckles were white.

"Don't be so nervous." He told her smoothly.

"Don't be nervous?" She hissed. "How can I not be nervous?" She demanded.

"Well, for starters you can let go of my hand, you're starting to cut off my circulation." He informs her.

She quickly releases his hand and watches as he flexes his fingers back and forth until his skin returns to its normal color.

"Hold on." He tells her as he abruptly stops walking and reaches into his pocket. A moment later he pulled out a small blue pill.

"Here, take this." He instructed while holding out his hand.

"What is it?" She asks him hesitantly.

He rolls his eyes at her. "I knew you were going to freak out about the reaping, so I got you this." He said while pushing his hand closer to hers.

She reaches out and takes the small blue pill between her fingers.

"What is it?" She repeats.

"It's from the capitol, it's supposed to calm you down." He tells her.

"Is this legal?" She questions.

"No." He answers with a smirk.

"Will it kill me?" She presses.

"Why would I want you dead? It's just supposed to calm you down." He explains, slightly surprised by her question.

"Side effects?" She asks while examining the pill a little closer.

"It might make you a little loopy, that's all." He reassures her.

"What do you mean by 'loopy'?" She asks him hesitantly.

"You might be a little. . . . .out of it." He says to her.

"Whatever." She mumbles. She needs something to relax her nerves before she has a mental break down in front of the entire population of District Two. The last thing she wants is for people to think she's weak. She tilts her head back and releases the pill, allowing it to fall down the depth of her throat without any effort.

"When will it start working?" She asks him while looking up.

Cato glances down at his wrist watch.

"'Bout twenty minutes." He tells her.

She frowns. "Well that's no good. I need it now. What good is it if it starts working after the reaping?" She asks him.

"Because I know you'll be even more of a nervous wreck once I'm actually _in _the Games." He tells her.

She sighs. "You're probably right." She mutters.

"I'm going to be completely fine Clove." He tells her seriously.

She lets out a long sigh. "I know." She mumbles.

"Before you know it I'll be back." He reassured her.

They both remained quite after that.

* * *

As the sun beats down on them from above they see the large gray structure known as the Justice Building coming into their view.

"Don't worry." He says calmly. "I've got this."

Clove nods her head quickly, unable to speak for fear her voice would crack.

"Clove." He said firmly.

She looked up at him.

"How many years have I been training?" He asks her knowingly.

"Five." She said so quietly he barely heard her.

"Exactly. Five years. One thousand eight hundred and twenty-five days." He says firmly. That's how long I've been waiting for this moment and trust me why I say this, I will _not _screw it up."

Her eyes find the ground as he finishes his sentence.

"But what if-"

"No buts." He cuts her off.

"B-but..."

"Ah ah ah. No buts." He repeats.

She sulks and turns her head away from him.

With every step closer to the Justice Building Clove feels a little bit more light headed. She becomes slightly unbalanced and occasionally grips Cato's arm for support.

_Get it together. _She thinks. She's not sure if her nerves are responsible for her wooziness or if the small blue pill is to blame.

Despite her best efforts she still looks visibly upset, and not to mention a little shaken. Once the Justice Building is a few meters away Cato pulls her to the side and places his arms on her shoulders.

"Calm. Down." He says slowly.

She swallows the lump in her throat.

Cato leans in and ever so gently places a much needed kiss on her lips. She kisses him back half halfheartedly, feeling a little bit too sick to put all of her strength in it.

When he pulls away he gives her a genuine smile, one she's not able to return.

"Let's go." He says as he grabs her hand and continues walking towards the Justice Building.

Clove's eyes dart around as she tries to identify everything at once. Peace Keepers on the left and right, age groups twelve to fifteen are in the middle, the blood sample table resides at the left hand exit . . . . .

Cato eventually finds their age group and begins to pulls Clove in its direction. Despite his protest, Clove remains at his side, even if she is supposed to be in the girls' section.

"You're going to get in trouble." He hisses.

She doesn't answer him, instead she simply grabs his hand and turns her head the other way, too afraid of what might come out of her mouth if she were to say how she really felt.

_I'm scared._ _I love you and I don't want you to volunteer. _She wants to tell him this, but it was too late. Plus who did she think she was asking him not to volunteer when he had been dreaming of this moment his entire life? It wasn't her place.

She needed to snap out of this mood, and fast. It was starting to effect her more that she thought it would. He would volunteer and win, it was that simple. Why did she have to obsess on it to the point where she was about to fall apart?

Because she's Clove. And no matter how much she tried to deny it, she knew that she couldn't help it.

The echo of the loud speakers snaps her back into reality.

"Welcome, welcome!" The female escort said happily into the microphone. She wasn't the same escort from last year. Her skin was a light blue color with small diamonds embedded around her neck and arms along with a few on her legs. Whenever she would turn at the right angle the sun would catch them and a small light show would be put on display. Her hair was a bright magenta color with yellow tips on the ends. It was somewhat short but since it was spiked up in all different direction it gave the allusion that it was much longer. Since their age group was placed so close to the stage Clove was able to see her long orange eyelashes from where she stood.

She internally cringed at the sight of the young woman. Who would ever want to look like that? The escort smiled with a level of enthusiasm she didn't think was possible, showing the audience a set of sharpened gold teeth.

Clove blinked several times in an attempt to see the stage better. Her vision was suddenly becoming slightly foggy and was making things difficult to see. She told herself in was just the sun, but the haze was closing in on her to the point where the stage was just a blur.

"Cato." She whispered to him, trying to let him know that whatever he gave her to calm down was having the opposite effect on her.

"Not now Clove." He hissed under his breath.

Clove felt a slight ringing in her ears as the escort began speaking again.

"I want you all to know what an honor it is to be escorting one of Panem's finest districts." She says sincerely. "Now it's time to find out who will have the absolute privilege of representing District Two!" She squeals in her annoying Capitol accent.

Clove tightens her grip on Cato's hand as she says this.

"How about we start with the boys? Hmm?" She muses as she walks over to the glass reaping ball. Her spiked heels click loudly as she makes her way to the right hand side of the stage.

"Cato." She whispers again, this time with a little more urgency.

His eyes flicker to her but he refuses to answer, fully knowing that the cameras will be on him in just a few moments.

"Are you ready to see who is going to make history?" The escort asks the crowd with exuberance. In response people cheer loudly and whistle. Clove turns her head to each side as she tries to identify the people in the crowd. Her vision was returning slowly but it was replaced with a low humming sound in the back of her head.

"Well since you all are so excited I better not keep you waiting!" She sings while flashing a blinding smile, literally. Her gold fangs caught a ray of sun causing a small beam of light to be projected into the crowd.

She lets her fingers skim along the edges of the reaping ball lethargically before sticking her hand in the bowl.

She reaches in and hesitates before she grabs the slip of paper. The second before her fingers make contact with the piece of parchment she changes her mind and chooses a different one.

She pulls it out of the reaping ball and smiles once more before unfolding it.

"Micheal Levean!" She says happily into the microphone.

Before the kid even has a chance to move a centimeter Cato's booming voice is silencing the whispering crowd.

"I volunteer!" He says in a loud menacing voice.

Clove releases a shaky breath. Cato shrugs her carelessly off his arm before making his way to the stage. He struts across the platform with his head held high, staring daggers into the crowd. No one in their right mind would try to volunteer for him at this point. Usually several people each year try to fill the spot as male tribute. Whoever the last person is to volunteer gets the role. However, if the first person to volunteer is big enough no one will usually challenge it, most likely fearing what would happen to them if they made it home.

"What's your name dearie?" She says in a chipper ton once he reaches her.

"Cato. Thomson." He says slowly with an extreme amount of composure. Several people exchange confusing glances as his tranquil tone echos into the crowd. No one in their right mind who actually think he's that calm right now. It's an act, and it makes people wonder what he'll be like in the arena. It makes his look desirable.

The escort grabs his hand and holds it high in the air as the crowd erupts into an enthusiastic applause.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Cato!" She booms.

People cheer and shout and a few even whistle as she says his name. The applause slowly dies down after a minute or two.

The escort begins walking to the reaping ball that holds all of the female names. Clove notices how several of the other girls shift anxiously when she reaches the glass sphere. They're honestly clueless. Anyone who's not in the Career Academy doesn't even stand a chance of getting into the Games. They may get reaped, but someone always volunteers for them.

As she looks back up she's feels a pang of uneasiness hit her when she realizes that the majority of her vision is being covered with small black dots. They're scattered around in small clumps, blocking out some her vision. They fade in an out to a point where it makes her dizzy.

As the spots fade she sees a brief image of the escort reaching into the reaping ball and grabbing a slip of paper.

Clove looks up to see a slightly blurred Cato staring at her. She knows that look. He's excited. He can't wait to get out there. To bring pride to District Two and his family. Clove briefly wonders why Cato's parents aren't in the stands but she quickly decides that they must already be at the Capitol.

"Are we ready to see which courageous young woman will become the tribute for District Two?" She questions.

There's a scattered applause along with several people shushing those around them.

She unfolds the paper and stares at it for a moment before looking up and smiling.

"Clove Williams!" The escorts says proudly. Her voice continues to echo for several long moments.

Several people gasp and whisper thing like 'they're screwed' or 'His girlfriend.'

Clove feels her blood go cold. She's not sure if it's out of fear or just a side effect of that stupid blue pill. The world around her begins turn as she tries to make sense of what just happened. There has to be a mistake! It's not supposed to end up like this!

_This whole thing might no even be not even real._ She decides.

Cato did say that the small tablet might make her a little 'loopy.' She made a mental note to kick his ass when he came home. There was a really good chance that none of this was actually happening, and that she was just having another awful nightmare.

The moment before she begins to cry is when she realizes that someone is going to volunteer. She lets out a sigh of relief and quickly regains her composure, despite her dazed state.

Whatever girl was chosen to volunteer would never pass up the opportunity to be in the Games just because she got reaped. Everyone knew that next year would be her year. She had nothing to worry about.

She looks up at Cato and tries to gives him a comforting smile but knows that it probably isn't that comforting considering the fact that she's pretty sure she's about to black out at any moment. Cato's face looked extremely pale almost to the point of sickness. He stares at her with such a blank expression Clove begins to feel slightly concerned for his well being, even though she should be more concerned about herself at the moment.

"Do we have any volunteers?" She sings. In an instant Clove realizes what's happening.

No one's going to volunteer. But. . .why? Every single person around her knows that it's not her year! What was wrong with them? Why would they do this to her, children no less! She had never maimed them, she never did any of them wrong, so why would they do this to her?

The silence of the crowd made her blood boil. They were _mocking_ her.

_You're gonna die!_ The silence whispered to her.

_He might even kill you! _The voices in her head shouted.

Clove instantly froze. The voices weren't in her head they were. . . .here. Somewhere close by. She whipped her head around in an effort to locate the source of the voice, only causing the world around her to spin slowly. Clove cranked her neck to the side in an attempt to rid herself of the whispers.

"Come on dear, where are you?" The escort said while looking through the sea of people.

She ruffly pushed past the others in attempt to get to the stage.

She wasn't herself.

The real Clove would be a mess and practically tripping as she tried to make her way to the stage.

But not this Clove.

At the moment she looked demoniacal. She made her way to the platform with such grace and agility it didn't seem possible. A few seconds ago she was seeing stars and felt sick. But now a strange air loomed over her, almost as if the worst had past and new and stronger her had emerged. The blurred spots in her vision had vanished and everything around her seemed to be vivid and colorful.

And when the women asked her to introduce herself to the crowd she grabbed the microphones and said in a slow, slurred voice, "Clove."

She dropped the microphone and turned to face Cato. He wasn't completely aware of what was going on around him but Clove wasn't able to tell that in her state.

Something had finally snapped inside her. All of those years of being so confused about everything had brought to the point of insanity. Or maybe it was just the medicine. The Capitol has very low standers when in comes to prescription narcotics, anyone can buy almost anything without being caught. Whatever was in that small blue tablet made her surroundings so bright her head was pounding.

"You." She whispered to him.

_Kill him. _The voice from before murmured.

"-were not-" _kill him. _The voice repeated a bit more firmly. Should she listen to it? Of course not! What the hell was she thinking? She loves him so much it hurts, why would she ever what to kill him? She was somewhat surprised at how her thoughts had taken such a murderous path, directed towards Cato no less.

"-supposed to-" _Do it! _The voice urged in a hushed whisper.

"-let this-"_ Are you scared? Do you want your mother? _It taunted.

She turned her neck to the side in a final attempt to get rid of the voice.

"Happen." She said slowly while walking towards him, stumbling slightly.

He slowly backed up, still in shock of the events that took place just moments ago.

"I'm going to kill you." She told him sweetly.

_Yes. _The voice praised.

"I'm going to kill you!" She sang with a laugh.

"Clove. . . . . ." He said slowly while taking a step toward her.

Before she can get any closer to him a crowd of Peace Keepers is pulling her back, trying to restrain her as she tries desperately to claw her way towards him.

"I'm going to kill you!" She screams.

Cato's face remains completely blank as he tries to hind his hurt. He knew she didn't _really _want to kill him. . . .right? He shouldn't have given her that medicine, he knew that. It was from the Capitol, and he knew it was a stupid move on his part.

He didn't know how he was going to get her out of the arena, but she was coming out.

With or without him.

* * *

**A/N Over the past two chapters I've lost about 20 reviewers and I'm starting to get scared. . . . Did you guys leave me? :( Did I do something wrong? :( **

**This was a really important chapter so please review, It'll make my day. I need something to cheer me up because my week sucked and I'm feeling really discouraged about everything, including my writing. **

**Thanks for reading, Clove was a little crazy in this chapter because I'm too deprested to write fluff.**

**Also don't do drugs. Like I say, pugs not drugs. **


	26. Chapter 26

**So so so so so sorry for not updating! I have had so much school work :( Plus my internet was down :( I love my reviewers. NEVER think that I don't appreciate you. EVER. Also this chapter is late because I have been working on my AU story! So far I've got 2,757 words for the first chapter! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! Just so you know Cato and Clove are both 16. Ps, I'm a idiot. I've been spelling 'wipes' wrong. I've been writing 'whips'. wtf is wrong with me? Also don't forget to vote in my poll!**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Word count:2,745**

**Clove's POV**

* * *

When I wake I feel the soft comfort of warm bed sheets around me. I instinctively reach out for Cato to confirm that everything was just a dream. I'm met with a flutter of confusing thoughts as I feel the spot beside me is cold.

My eyes slowly open to find myself looking at red bedsheets- not blue. My eyebrows knit together as I try to sort out why the color has changed. I lift my head to find that the entire room is a deep crimson color with soft velvet drapes hanging over a large window.

"Cato?" I question in a whisper as I sit up. I see a light pink color out of the corner of my eye causing me to automatically look down. My eyes find a pare of baby pink pajamas with white stripes covering me.

"Huh?" I breathe. I don't own anything pink. In fact, I prefer to stay a good distance from anyone who wears the retched color.

With shaky hands I pull the sheet back and step out of the bed. My head feels light as I try to remember the last thing that happened. I was with Cato, at home, getting ready for the reaping. . . .right?

The memory seems blurred and confusing. Almost like that in between phase of being awake and dreaming. I feel a bead of sweat drip down my forehead as I tip toe to the metal door of the unknown room. I grasp the cold handle tightly before slowly pulling it open.

I appear to be in some sort of apartment. My breathing picks up as I feel myself beginning to panic. I hesitantly step out of the room and into a poorly lit hallway.

"Pssst."

I whip my head around in the direction of the noise to see absolutely nothing. Before I can react someone is pulling me back into the bedroom I woke up in. A large callused hand muffles my cries of protest.

"Clove." A voice whispers.

I stop trying to fight and remain still. "Cato?" I question shakily. My voice comes out muffled.

He releases me and I quickly turn around to face him. He wasn't in the room when I woke up, was he?

My face scrunches up at his current appearance, though I feel a unmeasurable amount of relief that he's here. He looks somewhat sick. He has bags underneath his eyes and his skin looks blotchy. A light purple bruise is beginning to form on his cheek and his eyes are slightly red.

"You gave me a heart attack. What the hell's going on?" I say as I hold a hand to my heart, feeling its irregular rhythm.

"I screwed up." He says while running a hand through his hair.

His words cause me to feel nervous. "Cato, what happened?" I ask him slowly.

He doesn't respond, instead he takes a step forward and wraps his arms around me. I feel confused by the gesture. I want to know where I am how I got here. I don't have time for hugs. I need to know why I woke up in a strange room wearing _pink_ and why Cato seems to be so upset.

"I'm sorry." He whispers into my hair.

My arms remain limp at my sides.

"What?" I mumble out in confusion.

"I'm so sorry Clove." He tells me while hugging me tighter.

"Cato where are we?" I ask hesitantly.

He pulls back and looks at me. "You might want to sit down for this." He says slowly. I give him a confused look as I take a seat on the end of the bed. He sits down next to me and lets out a long sigh.

"We're on the Capitol train." He says quietly after a few moments of silence.

I feel my body tense up.

"What?" I gasp.

"Don't you remember anything?" He says with a humorless laugh.

I shake my head slowly. "Are you saying that-. . . . . . ?" I trail off.

The look on his face says it all. He reaches for my hand but I harshly pull it away.

"No." I say firmly. "You're lying." I accuse him.

"Then how do you explain what's happening right now?" He snaps with a surprising amount of anger.

"It's just a dream." I say while turning my head the other way. I refuse to believe the words that have just come out of his mouth. "All my dreams feel real, this is just one of them." I say while brushing off the glare he gives me.

Without warning he grabs my arm and roughly pinches the skin.

"Ow!" I exclaim as I pull away with a grimace.

"Still dreaming?" He questions.

I blink several times as I try to find a reason to why I'm not waking up.

No.

This is _not _happening. Things like this don't happen to me. No. No. No. No. No. He can't be right. He _can't._

"Cato?" I say in a small whisper as tears begin to form in my eyes. I blink them back furiously.

"Yes?" He says in a gruff voice.

"Why are we here?" I murmur.

"Because the odds weren't exactly in our favor." He whispers back.

I feel like a knife is twisting in my gut. Without a second's hesitation I jump on top of him and bury my face into the fabric of his shirt as small sobs begin to wreck my body. His arms wrap tightly around me as he holds me close to his chest.

"Don't worry, you gonna make it home, I promise." He says firmly.

"B-but I d-don't w-wanna g-go home without y-you." I sob as I cling to him. I have no one. And I will _not _let the Capitol take away the only thing I love in my life.

"Shhhh. Calm down." He says softly as he places a kiss on my head.

"I don't want you to die." I say shakily as another round of tears begin to flow freely from my eyes at the thought.

"I don't want to die either, but if it gets you home it'll be worth it." He says quietly.

I pull back so I can look at him.

"You don't get it. I h-have n-no home without y-you." I whimper with quivering lips.

The pad of his callused thumb wipes away a salty teardrop.

"Well, we're going to end up being the final two, and you are going to win." He says while giving me a fake smile. I can see the pain in his eyes and it fucking breaks my heart.

"No Cato." I whine.

Before I can say anything else his lips softly brush against mine. They linger there for a moment before he pulls away and rest his forehead against my own. His eyes light up suddenly causing my brow to furrow at his sudden excitement.

"I could always bribe the Gamemakers." He breaths.

"What?" I mumble in between sniffles.

"You know, pay them off." He whispers.

"You think that would work?" I question, perking up slightly at the option.

"Maybe. When we get to the Capitol I'm going to have a meeting with my parents. We'll see what they can do." He says as he leans in and wipes away another tear. This time he uses his lips.

I allow the feeling of hope to fill me. "Promise?" I whisper. My voice cracks.

"I swear on my life." He says Solemnly.

I look down at my feet and say nothing in response. I feel so many emotions at once it's over whelming. I feel angry at the Capitol, upset with myself, depressed about the Games, and above all, _scared. _I hate admitting things like this but I'm terrified. I really don't care about winning right now, I just want to go _home._ And home doesn't exist without Cato.

I rub my palm against my cheek as I wipe away the final trace of tears. As I stare at my feet, I'm reminded once again that I'm dressed in pink.

"Cato." I say hesitantly as I look up.

"Hmmm?" He says in response. He seems to be deep in thought and almost bothered that I interrupted his thinking.

"Who changed my cloths?" I ask him.

His face goes pale slightly. "Well. . . .after they knocked you out your stylist _insisted _on getting you into something else to wear, but I told her that if you woke up you'd attacked her like you attacked me at the reaping, so she left." He says with a shrug.

"I attacked you?" I say in shock. My voice breaks due to my previous out burst. When will I stop hurting him?

He waves me off. "Don't worry about it, I'll explain later." He says while turning to look at the door.

"So. . . .who ended up changing my cloths?" I mumble while glancing curiously at him.

"Ok, in my defense, I really didn't want them touching you anyway." He says innocently.

I feel my face heat at his confession. "You took my cloths off?" I squeak.

"I didn't look." He says quickly. "Well. . . . .I kinda had to look to get your arms though the sleeves but that's it." He insists.

I turn away from him in embarrassment.

"Are you blushing?" He asks me, sounding genuinely surprised. "You don't have to be embarrassed, I don't wear a shirt half the time." He says with a shrug.

"That's different! You're a guy. And I was passed out so the whole situation just seems creepy." I say, adding a forced shiver for effect.

"I'm not creepy." He says with a pout as he envelops me in his arms. I rest my head against his shoulder as he does so.

"No, you're not creepy, just a little psychotic." I whisper.

"Well, you must be right because I don't think a sane person could love you like I do." He says while pressing his lips against my cheek.

"Stop being so goddamn sweet." I mumble. His words cause a few tear drops to drip down my face.

"You taste salty." He says with a laugh as he begins to pepper my face with soft, slow, kisses. I let him do as he pleases. Frankly, it feels nice. And the small action makes me feel as if everything _might_ work out.

"We're going to be just fine Clover." He breathes. "Have a little faith in me." He whispers as he presses his lips against my forehead.

We lock eyes. Blue meeting green. I desperately want to feel closer to him, to feel his lips against mine. It's the only thing that will successfully calm my nerves. Cato seems to feel the same way because his next move doesn't surprise me at all.

He places one hand on my waist and the other on the nape of my neck, pulling me forward so I'm firmly sitting on his lap. He stares at me for a moment before our lips finally make contact. His lips brush against mine softly at first, but his movements soon become desperate and rough. I can feel his anger over taking him as he crashes his lips against mine with a heated combination of insanity and desire. His hate for the Capitol is over powering everything at the moment, which causes him to become extremely sadistic in his actions towards me. He bites harshly on my lower lip causing me to whimper in pain at the sting of his teeth. A warm pool of red liquid begins dripping from the fresh wound which he promptly removes with his tongue before sucking lightly on the newly exposed flesh. His tongue then slides past my lips as he begins to explore the depth of my mouth. I part my lips to allow him better access. He purposely strokes my tongue with his own so I'm forced to taste my blood on his lips. I grip his shoulders as I try to regain control of my senses. I feel so many things at once it hurts. I decide to cut off my thought process and focus solely on Cato. I have time to cry about everything later. But now, I'm only allowed to focus on him and what he's doing to me. Everyone deals with pain a different way. Cato and I prefer to ignore our problems, but I have a feeling that what we're going to have a little bit of difficulty ignoring what we're going to face in a few days.

I place my attention back on him, or his lips rather. They feel warm despite their roughness and soft despite his anger. He lets out a low growl of approval when I shift my position on his lap. As our lips move together he begins leaning back causing me to grip his shoulders a little tighter. He continues leaning back till I fall on top of him with a small 'ooof'. His legs lock around my thighs as his hands trail down to my ass. I knot my fingers in his hair and pull harshly at the roots as our mouths battle for dominance. This is no lovely-dovey kiss. It's purely composed of hatred and love. . . .Hatred aimed entirely at the Capitol and love being the mutual feeling we share.

"I. . . love. . . . you." He says in between kisses.

I let his words fill me up inside.

"Love you." I murmur as I rest my hand against his cheek.

In one smooth movement he flips me so I'm on my back. His knees are on either side of my waist making him seem somewhat intimidating as he leans over me. He pins my arms above my head before leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses along my neck line. My eyes wander around the room as he does so.

"Cato." I say quickly.

"Hmmm?" He hums as he nips at my skin.

". . . . the door is open." I whisper. He groans as he climbs off me. He makes it to the door faster than humanly possible before slamming it shut and locking it with a small 'click'. He slowly turns to face me with a look I've never seen him wear. It's a mixture of hunger and. . . .excitement? I'm not sure. He trudges back to the bed, pulling he shirt over his head as he does so. My breathing becomes slightly heavy at the sight of his perfectly sculpted chest.

"See something you like?" He asks with a smirk.

I quickly turn my head towards the closet as I feel my face heat. I watch out of the corner of my eye as he crawls back over to me. The bed dips under his weight and only then do I finally meet his stare.

"I think I want to try something. . . . . ." He muses as he settles himself over me and once again brings his lips to mine.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! I think it's a cliff hanger. . . Anyway, this chapter was sad mixed with a little fluff! I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter. It means the world to me. It seriously is the high light of my week. **

**PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS for when Cato and Clove are in the Games together. Should they be open about their relationship? Should they pretend to hate each other? Let me know!**

* * *

**Also are we still going with IMPLIED lemons?**

**PS: . . . I love you **


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for not updating :( I was sick with a fever for five days and I had my exams the next week. Plus everything bad that could possibly happen to me did. I hope you all had a good Christmas or enjoyed whatever holiday you celebrate. Also happy New Year! I just went to my friends house for the holidays. Anyway, I'm going with implied lemons because this story is rated T and you're not supposed to publish MA stories. Also I would never write lemons. Ever. Ever. Ever. It's just too weird. And inappropriate. And wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. I am not a pedophile. No no no no. We are going with implied lemons. I was never going to write a real lemon anyway, I hope I didn't confuse anyone. **

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Word count: 2,913**

**Clove's POV **

* * *

A ray of light streams though the window causing my eyes to open slowly. I try to move only to be reminded that I can't because of the rather annoying position I'm in.

"Get off me." I murmur sleepily as I push Cato's shoulder. He yawns and cracks an eye open.

"But I'm comfortable." He mumbles in a whiny tone.

I grumble in response and press my hand against his face before giving it a rough push.

"Ok ok I'm moving, yeash." He mutters before rolling over.

As he turns away from me I catch something that sounds like 'thought you loved me'.

"Don't say that!" I snap.

"Someone's a bit moody." He says without turning around.

"Shut up." I mumble. I didn't need him trying to figure out my thoughts.

He laughs but quickly tries to disguise it as cough.

"Are you laughing at me?" I ask him in shock.

"No." He says as he presses his face into the pillow as his shoulders shake with laughter.

"You _are_ laughing at me." I hiss.

"I can't help it." He says as he turns around to face me. A large grin is plastered on his face. "You're just so adorable when you're pissed off." He says as he presses his lips into a line.

"Well you're certainly in a good mood for someone who just woke up." I mutter, trying my best to ignore his last comment.

"I have every reason to be." He says with a smirk.

My eyes narrow. "Don't go there."

"I love you so much Cato." He says in a high pitch voice as he mimics me. "Don't stop Cato. I need you Cato." He says in a higher shrill as he bats his eye lashes mockingly at me.

I feel my face flush. I look the other way in embarrassment.

"Fuck you." I mumble out weakly.

I can feel his eyes burning though me causing my face to flush an even deeper shade of red.

He lets out a burst of laughter. "We already did that." He says in between snickers.

I groan before pulling the blanket over my head and rolling over.

I sigh in annoyance before closing my eyes. I feel a sudden sharp tug on my hair followed by muffled laughter.

"Stop it!" I shriek as I roll over to face him. I watch his body shakes as his laughter becomes silent.

"You're so immature." I growl as I smack him on the back of his head.

He inhales sharply as he tries to calm down. I grab one of the many pillows surrounding me and hold it against face. He mumbles something along the lines of 'can't breathe' as I do this.

After about thirty seconds I pull away, leaving him gasping for air. He looks at me as if I've lost it.

"I'm going back to sleep before you kill me." He says once he manages to catch his breath. His face is still flush slightly leaving him looking pink as he roll over and pulls the covers over his head.

I stare at him for a moment before looking towards the redwood door. We don't reach the Capitol until tomorrow and we don't see Cato's parents until the day after that. Apparently Cato thinks they have some sort of connection with the Gamemakers that will allows us both to get out of the arena. I hope he's right because if he's not we're screwed.

No more than fifteen minutes pass before I hear a sharp knock at the door. Cato, who seems to have taken it upon himself to get a few more minutes of sleep sirs slight at the noise.

"Clovey!" The sing song voice of the escort calls. "It's time to wake up!" She says happily.

I feel my stomach drops and my blood go cold. I have just enough time to pull the covers over myself before the door opens. I sit up with open hand to my chest to ensure the sheet doesn't fall. I'm surprised to see the escort's appearance has changed. Her face is a odd purple color that makes my face crinkle. Small black swirls dace over her eyelids along with two silver dots between her eyebrows that appear to be some sort of piercing. Her hair is a bubblegum pink with small curls at the ends. Bright orange lip stick cover her heart shaped lips. Her jaw drops at the sight of Cato laying next to me.

I lightly chew my lower lip, hoping she won't mention anything to our mentors.

"Miss. Williams?" She questions shakily.

I clear my throat slightly. "Umm, yes?" I respond hesitantly.

"Why is- is is. . ." She trails off while pointing a somewhat shaky finger at Cato.

"Who are you talking to Clove?" Cato asks in a raspy tone before rolling over and stretching. He yawns before using his elbows to prop himself up.

His eyebrows raise at the sight of the purple faced women. "Hello." He says pleasantly. He waits a few moments for her to respond but she never does.

"You know it's rude to stare." He says in a darker tone as he narrows his eyes.

Instead of addressing him she turns to look at me.

"Miss, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" She asks nervously while glancing at Cato. She was obvious she was scared of him.

"Err, I can't." I say awkwardly.

I turn to look at Cato who seems all too amused by my words.

"Go on Clover, the nice lady wants to talk to you." He says in a sweet voice. There's something dark behind his words and it makes my stomach turn.

"I -I-. Can you come back in a minute? I say in a rush, stumbling over my words like an idiot.

She nods curtly before turning on her heals and walking briskly out the door. It slams shut seconds later.

A long pause lingers in the air.

"Well that was fun." Cato says while turning to face me.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I growl. "Do you have any idea how _embarrassing _that was?" I ask him.

He waits a few seconds before he responds. "Embarrassing?" He question in disbelief. "What part of that was embarrassing? I would think _she_ would be more embarrassed then _you._" He says while narrowing his eyes for the seconds time this morning.

"What if she goes blabbing to our mentors?" I utter in a lower tone.

Another pause lingers between us.

"I didn't think of that." He mutters while looking down at his hands.

"Do you have any idea how this could affect our sponsorship? I knew this was a bad idea." I mutter while gesturing to the bed.

"Oh, do _not _even go there. You fucking loved it." He says with a smirk of satisfaction.

"Uhhg." I say while shaking my head. I grab the edge of the blanket and throw it over him before climbing out and heading strait for the bathroom. I didn't need him looking at me anymore than he did last night.

As soon as I enter the lavatory I lock the door and lean against it. A nice long shower should settle my nerves, right? After letting out a quiet sigh I look up, and to my astonishment, saw that there was no shower. A large glass sink with marble counter tops was all that I occupied the space except for a small blinking light in the corner of the cubical. The tile in that second was different, a lighter cream color with small polished stones acting as a barrier between the two different tiles.

Curiosity over powered me and I found myself walking close to the unusual set up. I carefully crossed the small barrier of stones before looking up at the blinking light. It was red and after a few seconds had turned a bright green color. It stopped blinking causing my eyebrows to knit together. A slight sizzle caught my attention causing me to instantly become alert. Steam slowly began to descend from the green light. It moved whimsically and without care. It twisted and turned before settling itself on my bare shoulders. The second it made contacted with my chilled skin it turned to water.

Ahh. So _this _was the shower. It seemed as if the Capitol's technology was constantly advancing and not even its own residents could keep up with its pace.

I watch as the steam leisurely dips downward before spiraling around my body. I didn't have to turn because the steam somehow wrapped around me like a tight blanket before liquifying. The water was warm and made my skin feel fresh. It was clear that this water had somehow been altered because the next thing that happened shocked me. The water began to move around my body counter clockwise. It made my skin tingle slightly which cause me to balance myself against the tiled wall. I looked up to see the steam had changed color. It had a pinkish tint to it and it moved differently than the other steam did. It made several loops before encircling itself around my middle. Once again the moment it made contact with my skin it changed state. It was a thicker liquid and smelled. . .happy. I feel stupid for thinking this because _happy _obviously wasn't a smell. But something about the gooey substance brightened my mood.

I hear another slight sizzle which causes me to look up again. Several different colors float down before settling themselves on different parts of my body. A bright yellow mist entangles itself in my hair while a lavender shade travels the length of my back. A soft blue makes its way up my legs, somehow exfoliating my skin as it does so. I let these strange colors do their work, not bothering to interfere because knowing me I'll somehow manage to break this strange contraption. If that's even possible, that is. After a few more minutes of standing under the mist I decide I've had my full.

Abruptly the mist stops. The remaining colors drips down my body and travel to a small drain I must have over looked. None of the colors stain my skin, instead my body feels fresh and light. I'm about to turn around to find a towel when a hot gust of air hits my back. I yelp in surprise.

"Clove? What are you doing in there?" I hear Cato shout from the other side of the door.

"Nothing." I call back. My voice goes high at the end and cracks.

I sigh and duck my head. I sound pitiful. I turn around to see where the air is coming from but to my surprise I don't find a vent. Or anything that could produce heat for that matter. My eyebrows knit together. I supposed this is just another 'luxury' of the Capitol. The air that's hitting my back moves and begins to circulate around my body. I wait patiently as it does so. It reaches my hair and drys it within seconds. The warm heat feels nice against my scalp and sends a soothing feeling throughout my body.

As I move to leave something sticky hits my shoulder. I look up to see a thick purple liquid dripping from the ceiling. More and more of the gooey lavender matter drips until I'm coated from my chest to my toes. It feels cool and gives off a slight tingling sensation. Slowly the goo changes and to my astonishment, I find myself wearing a light purple dress.

"Freaks." I mutter as I step over the stones and walk towards the door. I mean seriously, what wackjob invented that?

I grasp the cold door knob before unlocking it and pulling it open. I step out of the bathroom to find that the bedroom is empty.

"Cato?" I question in a low voice. I don't get a response.

I hesitantly walk to the main door and press my ear against it. I hear a few hushed voices talking, but too low for me to understand.

I silently open the door and step out. The hall is brighter than I remember. The windows lets in an abundant amount of sunshine that cause me to shield my eyes. As I walk I realize that the voices are coming from the dinning cart. I walk slowly, making sure I'm completely undetected. Whoever designed this train did a pretty shitty job when putting up the dry wall. I would expect that District Two would get a nicer train, but seeing as we lost the Games last year the Capitol probably thought we didn't deserve as good of a train as the winning district. I push these thoughts away from me when I realize that I've reached the door that leads to the dinning cart. My face crinkles when I see that the door doesn't have a handle. How the hell are you supposed to open a door without a handle? It isn't one of those door you push open so I don't see how it's supposed to work. I get my answer seconds later when the door automatically opens.

_Oh._ I think. Several people stop talking when I enter the room, including Cato who has a scowl on his face. His hair is slightly wet telling me he must have found another shower to use. He's glaring at the escort who is using Brutus as a barrier between the two of them.

"Hello Clove." Enobaria says in curt tone.

"Um, hi?" I say slightly confused.

"Would you like to tell me what you and Mr. Thomas were up to last night?" She asks while raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Err, we were talking battle strategies." I say hesitantly.

"That's what I said!" Cato growls. "Told you I wasn't lying!" He says while sending a glare at our escort. His eyes meet mine for a split second before he turns to face Enobaria.

"That Capitol freak is just lying to you." He says while crossing his arms over his chest.

Brutus gives him a doubtful look.

He glances at me with narrowed eyes. "What? You think I actually _like _her?" He asks in disbelief. He shakes his head.

"But I saw;-"

"You're nuts lady." Cato says to the escort, cutting off what ever she was planning to say. She gives him a sneer before turning her head the other way.

My mouth is hanging open slightly as I try to sort out what happened.

"Cato do _not_ talk to Opal like that." Enobaria scolds. Huh. I guess that's what the escorts' name is.

"Clove." Brutus says sharply.

I look up, momentarily snapped out of my daze.

"If you want to get any sponsors you _will_ tell us what's going on." Brutus says sternly.

"Nothing's going on!" I say in annoyance.

"Oh really? Because Opal here seems to have a different story." Enobaria cuts in.

That stupid Capitol freak snitched.

"Well maybe that dye on her face has fried all of her brain cells." I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?" Opal says, speaking to me for the first time since I arrived here.

"Nothing." I say while smiling sweetly.

Clove, I don't want the two of you interacting when we're not here, we don't need anymore..._problems._" Brutus says while looking at Cato and then at me.

"Fine whatever." Cato mumbles before walking out of the dinning cart. The whiz of the automatic doors indicates he's left.

"I'm serious Clove." Brutus says. "Stay away from him."

* * *

**A/N how was that? I'm sorry it took so long. I want to publish my AU before I publish chapter 28. Then I'll update this story, then my AU, then this story. . . how about that? Let me know if you want me to do this. Basically I'll just take turns updating each story. I'm so excited to publish my AU! Again so so so so so sorry for not updating! :( I hope this chapter makes up for all the time you've waited! Thanks for reading. And I hope this chapter doesn't suck 'cause I felt like it kinda sucked :/**

_***Have a super sparkly day***_


	28. IMPORTANT

Sorry I have been gone for so long. Please go check out my **modern day au** story that is now posted. It's call 'Not so innocent intentions' in the author note I explain why I have been gone for so long.


End file.
